La Melodia de la Humanidad
by Roy4
Summary: Un joven que creyo haber perdido todo tras el abandono de su padre pero por azares del destino se convierte despues de 10 años en el sucesor del legendario caballero de Lira, ahora mismo debe enbarcar en una mision que decidira el destino de la humanidad
1. Shinji de Lira

**Renuncia de derechos: Los mangas y animes de Evangelion y Saint Seiya les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños **

Capítulo 1: Shinji de Lira

En Grecia más específicamente en un lugar apartado de la civilización se encuentra un lugar llamado el santuario, lugar donde no se le permiten la entrada a cualquiera y solo unos pocos privilegiados tienen el honor de poder pisar dicho lugar

Se debe a que en el santuario se encuentra custodiada por la mismísima diosa Atenea diosa de la sabiduría que protege al mundo con la ayuda de sus leales guerreros denominados caballeros y doncellas que son un grupo selecto de guerreros que tienen un poder abrumador que se dice que con el revés de sus puños desgarran el aire y que de un punta pie pueden abrir la tierra y están divididos en 3 categorías distintas empezando con los de bronce, seguido con los de plata y finalizando con los de oro que estos últimos son los más poderosos entre los 88 caballeros y doncellas, son guerreros que junto a la diosa Atenea juran con todo fervor proteger al mundo de todo ser maligno que osa con tomar control o destruirlo bajo todo ámbito oscuro cuando venga un nuevo mal a atentar contra el mundo los caballeros y doncellas estarán ahí para derrotarlo y así dar un mejor mañana

Entre esos guerreros se encuentra un joven japonés de nombre Shinji Ikari que hace 6 años fue enviado junto otros 7 jóvenes para ser caballeros por el ya difunto Mitsumasa Kido con la esperanza de que esos jóvenes se volviesen unos respetables caballeros y doncellas, pero lastimosamente uno de esos 7 ha sucumbido ante el mal y en un intento de conspiración pensó en derrocar al santuario para ser el mayor gobernante del mundo pero fue detenido y después de un tiempo quiso contraatacar con 9 poderosos subordinados, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los caballeros y doncellas lograron derrotarlo de manera definitiva así evitando una era de oscuridad y odio en el mundo, entre esos caballeros Shinji ha participado como miembro a destacar que a pesar de no ser un caballero dorado como los demás que participaron en tal batalla, igualmente ha demostrado estar a la altura con un gran espíritu y sentido de justicia a la hora de combatir

Ahora mismo el joven Shinji está sentado en medio de una roca mientras toca con su Lira una melodía pacifica mientras detrás de él llega una chica rubia en tono casi verdoso y de ojos de color morado e piel de tez blanca, vestido por una ropa de entrenamiento que consiste en un traje de una sola pieza color gris con hombreras del mismo color e un pecto que cubre sus pechos copa C, mallas del mismo color con rodilleras color metal y tacones altos (Nota: Similar a la ropa que utiliza June de Camaleón)

— _¿Pasa algo Caos? Veo que estas preocupada ¿Acaso es algo importante? _— Pregunta el joven caballero de Lira de nombre Shinji con severa calma

— _Se trata de la gran Atenea. Quiere que vengas a la recamara_ — Responde algo preocupada la joven llamada simplemente Caos conocida como la doncella de Berenice

— _Entendido, iré enseguida_ — Dijo Shinji al levantarse

Dentro de una gran recamara se encuentra una hermosa joven de largo cabello morado vestido en un elegante traje blanco e carga en la mano derecha un cetro dorado y está sentada en un gran trono dorado, a frente de ella se encuentra el joven caballero plateado que esta arrodillado

— _¿A qué se debe la llamada gran diosa Atenea? ¿Se trata de una misión o algo muy importante?_ — Pregunta Shinji mientras permanece arrodillado

— _Veras Shinji ayer en el orfanato de la Fundación llego una carta dirigida para ti_ — Responde la chica de nombre Saori Kido o mejor conocido como la actual encarnación de la misma diosa Atenea protectora del mundo

— _¿Una carta? ¿Pero de quién? ¿Quién me la enviaría? _— Pregunta Shinji con mucha intriga

— _Es de tu padre Shinji. Según quien envió la carta dijo que tu padre quiere que vayas a Tokyo 3 para mañana_ — Responde Saori explicando a detalle de quien era la carta y Shinji al escuchar de que se trata de su padre muestra una expresión de sorpresa, pero al segundo siguiente su expresión cambia a una de duda

— _¿Que quiere de mí? ¿Porque ahora?_ — Pensó Shinji de forma analítica

— _¿Ocurre algo Shinji? Te veo que tienes muchas dudas ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre? _— Pregunta Saori al ver a Shinji

— _Sí. No sé si lo sabe, pero hace 10 años mi padre. Mi propio padre me abandono como si no valiera nada para él, no puedo entender qué clase de padre haría tal barbarie_ — Responde Shinji con notorio resentimiento

— _Shinji puedo entender lo que sientes y que esa experiencia que viviste puede que no sea algo fácil de reparar, pero creó que tu padre tenía sus motivos para hacer algo así y puede que quiere redimirse de lo que hiso. Además si no fuera por eso tal vez no te hubieras convertido en el nuevo caballero de Lira _— Dijo Saori con notoria preocupación al principio y al finalizar sonríe de forma agradable en señal de compresión

— _Es verdad. Tal vez por un lado debo agradecer que mi padre me abandono y gracias a eso pude conocer a muchas gente que me valora como soy entre ellos mi difunto maestro Orfeo, diría que él fue lo más cercano a tener a un padre _— Dijo Shinji dando una sonrisa de regocijo

— _Por cierto aquí tengo la carta de tu padre para que la leas_ — Dijo Saori al mostrarle a Shinji un pequeño sobre blanco y este lo agarra para abrirlo e comienza a leer la nota

— _¿Ven? ¿Solo eso? Acaso eso es todo lo que puede decir después de tantos años_ — Dijo Shinji tras haber leído la carta que únicamente tenía escrito — Ven—

— _Puede que tu padre no supo que palabras expresar y tal solo quiso resumir lo necesario para que te vuelvas a encontrarte con él en persona_ — Insinúa Saori

— _Personalmente no se en que estaba pensando mi padre a la hora de escribir, pero me indigna ver que después de 10 años solo se límite a escribirme Ven como si no fuera gran cosa, honestamente me siento insultado _— Contesta Shinji con notoria molestia

— _Dale una oportunidad a tu padre, puede que eso resuelva las cosas además no es bueno que le guardés resentimiento, puede que lo que hiso no estuvo bien pero puede que sea por una razón. Solo puedo recomendarte que dialogues con tu padre Shinji_ — Dijo Saori de forma comprensiva

— _Esta bien le seguiré su consejo gran diosa Atenea, volveré a Japón para ver a mi padre después de tantos años. Pero advierto que si las cosas no salen bien entonces volveré al santuario_ — Insinúa Shinji

— _Ten fe de que todo saldrá bien y de que tal vez sea un momento adecuado para volver hacer una familia_ — Dijo Saori

— _Hmph... Irónico que diga eso mi señora, porqué siento que desde hace mucho tiempo que ya tengo una familia aquí en el santuario_ — Dijo Shinji con notoria gracia en su voz

Después de la conversación más de la notificación de volver a Japón para encontrarse con su padre, Shinji va en camino a una pequeña casa de aspecto meramente sencillo y al entrar a esa casa se ve a Caos acostada en una cama leyendo una revista de moda sobre chicas, esta al ver que llega Shinji le pregunta lo siguiente

— _¿Cómo te fue con Atenea?_ — Pregunta Caos de manera jovial mientras lee su revista

— _Digamos que me aviso de un mensaje para ir a Japón_ — Responde Shinji mientras se dirige a un mueble para recoger parte de su ropa

— _¿A Japón? ¿Tiene que ver a algo similar a la última vez que vinimos ahí cuando ayudamos a aquellos caballeros y doncellas de oro?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Caos con notoria curiosidad

— _En realidad no se trata de eso. No sé si te acuerdas, pero creo haberte dicho una vez tengo un padre que me abandono hace mucho tiempo antes de que me volviera caballero _— Responde Shinji mientras acomoda su ropa para guardarla en un portafolios marrón

— _Si me acuerdo de eso ¿Pero porque te abandono? Digo porque haría algo tan horrible_ — Dijo Caos

— _Llevo años preguntándome eso, aunque ya al pasar el tiempo decidí en querer olvidar que tuve un padre tomándolo por muerto. Pero parece que el destino me obliga a que debo volver a encontrarme con el después de tantos años _— Dijo Shinji tras terminar de empacar el portafolios

— _O sea que iras a Japón para ver a tu padre_ — Insinúa Caos

— _Diría que solo iré por unos días a ver con esta mi padre, puede que dependiendo de las circunstancias me quede por un corto tiempo o a un largo plazo_ — Dijo Shinji mientras prepara el segundo portafolios

— _Puede que tu padre te quiera mucho para que te pida que lo vuelvas a ver_ — Vuelve a Insinuar Caos

— _Si tuvo el valor de abandonarme hace 10 años y de plano enviarme una carta que solo tiene escrito Ven es muestra de su amor. Entonces cuando me encuentre y todo haya terminado me despida diciéndole Me Largo para demostrarle todo mi amor y aprecio hacia mi padre _— Dijo Shinji tras ya haber terminado de empacar todas sus cosas

— _¿Puedo ir contigo?_ — Pregunta Caos con entusiasmo

— _Supuse que dirías eso por lo que ya tengo preparado un boleto para ti. Mejor que te apresures a empacar lo que necesites_ — Dijo Shinji al suponer la respuesta de Caos mientras que está a gran velocidad saca sus portafolios y pone toda la ropa que se va a llevar junto a otras cosas personales

Así nuestro joven caballero de Lira se prepara para volver a Japón para encontrarse con su padre mientras es acompañado por su compañera y fiel amiga de la infancia doncella de Berenice

Al día siguiente Shinji y Caos caminan en medio de una ciudad donde parece que no hay rastros de personas por doquier

— _¿Estás seguro que esta ciudad es Tokyo 3, no veo que haya gente?_ — Pregunta Caos que va vestida con una camisa amarilla con grabados de estrellas, lleva pantalón color beige junto a unas pantimedias moradas y un par de zapatillas blancas, lee unos folletos de unos mapas de la ciudad

— _Seguro que lo es. Pero tienes razón en que parece que no hay nadie aquí, es algo demasiado extraño para una ciudad como esta_ — Responde Shinji mientras mira por los alrededores y esta vestido con una camisa azul con el grabado de una nota musical acompañado de unos pantalones marrones e zapatos del mismo color

— _Por cierto Shinji ¿No se supone que debemos esperar a alguien que vendrá por ti?_ — Pregunta Coas

— _Si te refieres a la mujer de la foto supuestamente es ella a quien me debo encontrar, aunque no entiendo porque sale en una pose sugestiva como si fuera una modelo_ — Responde Shinji tras ver una foto de una mujer de largo cabello color lila oscuro en bikini

— _Puede que sea una modelo y tal vez tu papa la contrato para ti como una muestra de perdón_ — Insinúa Caos

— _No sé si debo estar feliz o avergonzado ¿Acaso pretende comprarme como si nada hubiese pasado?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Shinji con notorio desagrado

— _¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro? Digo es tu padre y deberías de agradecer que al menos se acuerde de ti y que al menos está vivo. En cambio yo y muchos caballeros e doncellas somos huérfanos_ — Insiste Caos con notoria preocupación en su voz

— _Puede que tengas razón, pero no le veo lógica que teniendo a un padre este me abandone como si no le importara. Prácticamente es como si tuviera un padre y a la vez no tenerlo_ — Dijo Shinji con indiferencia

— _Entiendo ¿Por cierto a donde debes estar para que esa mujer te recoja?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _Buena pregunta dado que solo sé que debo estar en esta ciudad pero no especificaron lugar ni hora exacta, por lo que tendría que preguntar para saber _— Dijo Shinji

— _¿Por qué no preguntas por teléfono? Allá hay uno_ — Comenta Caos mientras señala con el dedo un puesto de teléfono de pago que está desocupado, a lo que Shinji va y utiliza una tarjeta para hacer una llamada

— _Alo me escuchan. Soy Shinji Ikari el hijo de Gendo Ikari mi padre. Estoy aquí en Tokyo 3 y quisiera saber a dónde debo ir para que me recojan. Estoy en medio de una calle donde hay varios puestos de teléfonos y estoy llamando en uno de ellos para que lo sepan. Ok entendido la espero_ — Conversa Shinji por teléfono durante unos segundos y termina por colgar

— _¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te fue en la llamada?_ — Pregunta Caos al ver cuando Shinji cuelga

— _Parece que tendremos que esperarla aquí. Pero extrañamente dijo que por ningún motivo debo moverme de aquí o correría el riesgo de morir_ — Responde Shinji de manera pensativa

— _¿De verdad? Que extraño que diga tal cosa ¿Acaso está pasando algo grave? _— Se pregunta a si misma Caos

De repente se comienza a sonar unas bocinas de alta voz que dicen el siguiente mensaje

— _Su atención por favor. A las 12:30 de la tarde de hoy fue declarado un estado especial de emergencia para la región que rodea al distrito de Tokai. Todos los habitantes deberán dirigirse a los refugios designados. Repito a las 12:30 de la tarde de hoy fue declarado un estado especial de emergencia en las regiones de Kanto y Shu que rodean al distrito de Tokai, los habitantes deben dirigirse a los refugios de inmediato_ — Avisa una voz adulta por medio de las bocinas de alta voz

— _¿Estado especial de emergencia? Parece que eso explica porque no hay gente en este lugar_ — Dijo Shinji al analizar del anuncio

— _¿Qué estará pasando para que anuncien tal cosa? _— Se pregunta a si misma Caos

Shinji mira por los alrededores y ve a una extraña chica de cabello albino, piel muy pálida y de ojos color rubí que esta vestida con un uniforme escolar, curiosamente esta chica parece que mira fijamente a Shinji

— _¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué me está viendo?_ — Se pregunta mentalmente Shinji al ver a la misteriosa chica de cabello color albino en medio de la calle

Inesperadamente comienzan a llegar varios aviones y helicópteros armados de ametralladoras gatling junto a varias IS (Infinite Stratos) sobrevolando la zona en dirección al norte donde todos comienzan a disparar sus proyectiles contra lo que parece ser un monstruo gigante

El monstruo en si es un ser de aspecto humanoide de grandes extremidades y piel de color verde oscuro, en la frente tiene lo que parece ser 2 mascaras con picos de ave más que en el centro de su abdomen se una esfera roja

— _¡Que es esa cosa gigantesca! _— Exclama Shinji muy sorprendido tras ver a la extraña creatura

— _No lo sé Shinji, pero se ve muy peligroso. Tal vez sea algún tipo de monstruo mitológico como un titán o un kraken_ — Insinúa Caos bastante alarmada

Volviendo con la extraña creatura, se ve que los helicópteros, jets y IS están comenzando a disparar con todo lo que tienen sean balas, misiles y láser que entre todos crean una nube de humo, los disparos comenzaron a cesar al propagarse la nube de humo donde parece que la creatura ha sido erradicada totalmente. Pero cuándo la nube de humo se disipo se ve claramente a la creatura totalmente intacta sin ningún tipo de rasguño y tras eso se volvió a abrir fuego a discreción con la esperanza de matarlo, pero la creatura comienza a extender su largo brazo izquierdo y luego saca dentro de su cuerpo una especie de pilar de luz violeta e ataca uno de los helicópteros atravesándolo haciendo que este explote en el acto

— _Oh por dios no le hicieron nada, ni si quiera un rasguño ¿Cómo podrán detenerlo?_ — Se pregunta Caos a si misma muy insegura

— _No estoy seguro de cómo lo harán, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que aunque vayamos a intervenir puede que no le hagamos un daño significativo_ — Comenta Shinji muy alarmado

— _¿Qué crees que debamos de hacer Shinji?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _No lo sé Caos, primero no sabemos que es ese monstruo y ni si quiera sé cómo ataca en si o que patrones tiene, sería muy arriesgado que nos lancemos a atacar_ — Responde Shinji sudando frio

Continuando con la extraña creatura esta comienza a elevarse al aire como si estuviera entre saltando y levitando e aterriza donde cayó el helicóptero pisándolo y este explota a una explosión de pequeña escala. En ese mismo lugar a unos 15 metros de distancia se encuentran Shinji y Caos que se cubren de la explosión del helicóptero e luego de forma sorpresiva llega un automóvil frente a donde esta Shinji y Caos

— _Lo siento por la tardanza, entre al auto_ — Ordena una misteriosa mujer de cabello morado que viste un traje negro más unas gafas del mismo color, Shinji y Caos no pierden tiempo e se adentran al auto donde Shinji agarra el asiento de copiloto y Caos el asiento trasero e al cerrarse las puertas el auto comienza a arrancar a toda velocidad para alejarse lo más que pueda de la extraña creatura

— _Hola mucho gusto, soy Misato Katsuragi y tú debes de ser Shinji Ikari ¿O me equivoco? _— Pregunta la mujer de cabello morado de nombre Misato

— _Así es me llamo Shinji, un placer conocerla señorita Misato_ — Responde Shinji de manera calmada

— _¿Y quién eres tú? No pareces ser japonesa_ — Pregunta Misato mirando a Caos desde el retrovisor

— _¿Te refieres a mí? Pues me llamo Catherine Lockheart y soy de Suiza, es un gusto conocerla _— Responde Caos de forma educada

— _Ah ya veo, conque eres sueca ¿Y porque estás aquí en Japón?_ — Otra vez pregunta Misato

— _Es que vine aquí a acompañar a Shinji dado que soy su amiga desde hace años, y a donde va Shinji yo también voy _— Responde Caos dando una sonrisa agradable

— _Guau amiga de la infancia, no sabía que tenías una amiga muy bonita Shinji_ — Dijo Misato de forma muy divertida

— _No sé por qué Caos tenía que decir tal cosa, solo le bastaba que solo somos amigos. No entiendo porque tuvo que hacer una presentación vergonzosa_ — Pensó Shinji sonrojado de vergüenza tras la respuesta de Caos

— _No por favor no digas eso, hace que me sonrojes, por cierto ¿De casualidad eres modelo?_ — Pregunta Caos de forma curiosa al recuperarse de su leve sonrojo

— _¿Qué si soy modelo? En realidad no ¿Pero porque la pregunta?_ — Pregunta Misato de forma curiosa

— _Es que en la foto que tiene Shinji de ti, hacías una pose como si fueras modelo por lo que pensé que eras una _— Responde Caos de manera sincera

— _Por eso, haha sabes es que me gusta modelar cuando se trata de hacer fotos, siempre hago todo lo posible para verme sexy. Gracias por la comparativa, puede que tenga futuro como modelo haha_ — Dijo Misato entre risas y con notorio orgullo en su voz

— _Por cierto señorita Misato ¿Qué era exactamente esa creatura gigantesca que ataco la ciudad?_ — Pregunta Shinji intrigado

— _Eso Shinji era un ángel que ataco la ciudad_ — Responde Misato de forma directa

— _¿Un ángel? ¿Cómo así?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Shinji sin entender bien la respuesta

— _Son seres que vienen desde el espacio exterior con el fin de erradicar a la humanidad_ — Explica Misato

— _Que nombre tan extraño para esa cosa, digo no se suponen que los ángeles son seres que ayudan a la humanidad para que vayan por el buen camino_ — Insinúa Caos

— _Entiendo tu respuesta Catherine digamos que estos ángeles no son como lo pintan en los cuentos o en las religiones_ — Explica Misato de forma comprensiva

— _Ya veo que no es así, además por lo que vi no parece que las armas lo afectan en lo absoluto_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Eso es porque está protegido por un escudo AT que lo hace inmune a las armas ordinarias, o en palabras más simples es un escudo invisible que lo protege de todo_ — Dijo Misato

— _Hm ya entiendo, pero si es así ¿Cómo planean detenerlo sin ni si quiera pueden hacerle daño alguno?_ — Pregunta Shinji seriamente

— _Para eso iremos a donde está tu padre Shinji, ahí está la respuesta_ — Responde Misato

— _¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esa creatura de nombre Ángel? ¿Y porque ella sabe tanto al respecto? Algo no cuadra en esto_ — Pensó Shinji al analizar la respuesta de Misato

Mientras Misato maneja el automóvil para alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad, al pasar unos minutos estaciona el automóvil en medio de una vía y abre la ventana del asiento donde esta Shinji e saca unos binoculares para ver al ángel a distancia. Ve como el ángel se acerca y en medio de él se ven todos los helicópteros, IS y aviones alejarse del ángel totalmente

— _¿A guarda un momento? ¡No van a usar una mina M2! ¡Abajo! _— Exclama Misato muy alterada mientras se agacha junto con Shinji y Caos hace lo mismo de agacharse. A lo lejos donde está el ángel se ven que le lanzan una especie de bomba que tiene escrito ''Mina M2'' que al impactar contra el ángel se crea una gran explosión similar a la de una bomba atómica creando un gran hongo de humo, el impacto de la explosión es tanto que la fuerza a la que va el viento es tan fuerte que hace volar el automóvil a donde esta Shinji, Caos y Misato haciendo que quede boca abajo

— _¿Están bien?_ — Pregunta Misato al salirse del automóvil junto con Shinji y Caos

— _Cof..cof… Tengo tierra en la boca…cof_ — Responde Shinji tosiendo tierra

— _Yo estoy bien, al menos estuve en el asiento trasero y ya veo porque dicen que es el lugar más seguro en un automóvil_ — Responde Caos de forma jovial

— _Estarás bien Shinji y estoy de acuerdo contigo Catherine, vámonos_ — Dijo Misato de forma calmada mientras que ella junto con Shinji y Caos hacen fuerza para voltear el automóvil sin mucho esfuerzo

— _No fue tan difícil moverlo_ — Comenta Caos mientras se sacude las manos

— _Veo que ustedes son muy útiles para este tipo de cosas_ — Dijo Misato de forma casual y entre los 3 vuelven a integrase dentro del automóvil y continúan

Mientras siguen conduciendo hacia donde está el padre de Shinji este mira el medidor de gasolina del automóvil

— Disculpa pero parece que no tiene casi no tiene combustible — Dijo Shinji tras señalar el medidor de gasolina

— _Descuida la seguridad es lo numero 1. Escucha puedes conseguirnos un transporte, yo me ofrecí a pasar por él, así que es mi deber llevarlo hasta allá_. _Adiós_— Responde Misato hacia Shinji mientras que está hablando con alguien mediante su celular — _Hah… Que desgracia acababa de reparar el auto y ahora está destrozado de nuevo. Aún tengo pagos pendientes más el costo de la reparación. Para colmo mi vestido favorito esta arruinado y era muy bonito_ — Pensó internamente muy preocupada e triste de la situación económica a la que esta

— _Señorita_ _Misato disculpa_ — Dijo Shinji sacando a Misato de sus pensamientos

— _Sí que dices_ — Responde Misato en tono amable

— _Es sobre las baterías, no crees que estuvo mal haberlas robado de otros automóviles _— Insinúa Shinji al ver la cantidad de baterías que están conectadas al automóvil

— _No te preocupes, era una emergencia y necesitábamos baterías para el auto ¿No?_ — Responde Misato intentando ignorar la fechoría que hiso

— _No la culpo señorita Misato, en momentos como eso se necesita de la ayuda de otras personas aunque tengamos que tomar prestadas algunas cosas_ — Insinúa Caos

— _Muchas gracias Catherine, vez Shinji hasta ella está de acuerdo conmigo además soy una oficial gubernamental así que todo irá bien de acuerdo_ — Dijo Misato un poco nerviosa

— _No creo que nadie vaya a creerse lo que acabas de decir señorita Misato_ — Dijo Shinji en tono acusador

— _Que poco gentil, no eres tan amable como lo creía antes Shinji_ — Dijo Misato un tanto decepcionada

— _Solo decía que no me parecía nada bien tomar las cosas de otros sin permiso, solo eso y perdón si fue grosero con usted señorita Misato_ — Responde Shinji de forma educada

— _Mucho mejor, perdón por dudar de ti Shinji_ — Dijo Misato calmadamente

— _Así siempre es Shinji, es muy caballeroso con todo el mundo_ — Comenta Caos

Poco después llegan hasta un extenso túnel y se estaciona en lo que parece ser un ascensor para vehículos, donde en las paredes se ve el nombre de una organización de nombre NERV

— _¿NERV? ¿Qué es?_ — Pregunta Shinji al ver las paredes del ascensor

— _Es un organismo especial de la ONU_ — Responde Misato

— _Debo de suponer que ahí trabaja mi padre_ — Insinúa Shinji de manera analítica

— _Claro ¿Sabes a lo que se dedica?_ — Pregunta Misato en tono divertido

— _En realidad no, no sé a qué se dedica mi padre exactamente. Dime señorita Misato ¿Iremos a ver a mi padre?_ — Pregunta Shinji en tono apagado

— _Por supuesto que si_ — Responde Misato mientras se ve al espejo

— _Tengo curiosidad por ver como es el papa de Shinji_ — Dijo Caos de forma curiosa

— _En estos momentos lo que menos ganas tengo es a ver a mi padre, hasta ni se porque tuve que venir hasta aquí más con ese monstruo gigante afuera_ — Pensó Shinji de forma preocupada

— _Por cierto ¿Tu papa te envió una identificación?_ — Pregunta Misato

— _Si aquí esta_ — Responde Shinji mientras le enseña unos papeles más una tarjeta a Misato y esta le enseña una especie de libro rectangular que tiene escrito ''Bienvenido a NERV''

— _Ten toma, memorízalo cuanto puedas_ — Dijo Misato mientras le enseña el libro a Shinji

— _Entonces esta es el lugar donde trabaja mi padre ¿De casualidad voy a trabajar para él_? — Pregunta Shinji

— _¿Para que la pregunta Shinji? _— Pregunta Misato

— _Es que tengo cosas que hacer_ — Responde Shinji

— _¿Cómo cuáles?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Misato

— _Lo lamento señorita Misato, pero es un secreto_ — Responde Shinji de forma directa

— _¿Un secreto? Sabes con eso te pareces a tu padre, como diría el dicho. De tal palo tal astilla_ — Insinúa Misato de forma divertida

— _¿Qué me parezco a mi padre? Espero que solo sea una broma de mal gusto_ — Pensó Shinji un poco apenado por lo que dijo Misato

Mientras el ascensor desciende a lo bajo se llega a ver una especie de ciudad subterránea donde abajo se puede ver una pirámide de color ónix y arriba se ven varios edificios pegados al techo, Shinji y Caos miran muy impresionados toda esa zona

— _¿Qué es todo ese lugar?_ — Pregunta Shinji muy intrigado ante lo que ve

— _¡Guau! Parece una especie de ciudad subterránea_ — Exclama Caos muy impresionada

— _Eso es la base secreta de Nerv o también mejor conocido como Geo frente. Es la central de Nerv, esta ciudad es la clave para reconstruir el mundo en caso de una gran emergencia de proporciones bíblicas_ — Explica Misato muy calmadamente

Minutos después Misato guía a Shinji y a Caos directo a la base de operaciones de Nerv… o mejor dicho lo intenta

— _Grr… pero que rayos, es el camino correcto ¿Me pregunto en donde rayos debe de estar Ritsuko? Lo lamento no conozco bien este lugar_ — Comenta Misato con molestia mientras ve un mapa del lugar

— _Es mi imaginación, pero creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí con anterioridad_ — Comenta Caos viendo los alrededores del lugar

— _No se preocupen, muy pronto llegaremos_ — Dijo Misato de forma optimista

— _Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo caminando en círculos ¿Me pregunto cómo alguien como la señorita Misato fue contratada para una organización como esta?_ — Pensó Shinji mientras ve con pena a Misato

Mientras caminan por los pasillos llegan a una puerta que al abrirse sale una mujer adulta de cabello rubio, piel de tres blanca y esta vestida con bata de laboratorio dando a entender que es científica

— _¿Cómo esta doctora Ritsuko?_ — Pregunta Misato de manera nerviosa

— _¿Por qué me hace perder el tiempo? No sabe que nos hace falta tiempo y fuerza laboral_ — Insinúa la mujer de nombre Ritsuko

— _Lo siento doctora_ — Responde Misato muy apenada

— _Dígame ¿Él es el chico?_ — Pregunta Ritsuko viendo a Shinji

— _Si y de acuerdo con el reporte Marduk él es el tercer elegido doctora_ — Responde Misato señalando con la mano a Shinji

— _¿Y quién es la joven?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Ritsuko viendo a Caos

— _Perdón por no haberme presentado, me llamo Catherine Lockheart y es un gusto conocerla doctora. Si se pregunta qué hago aquí es debido que le estaba haciendo compañía a Shinji _— Responde Caos de forma educada al presentarse

— _Así es doctora ella solo estaba conmigo porque es mi amiga, cuando Misato me recogió estaba esa cosa denominada Ángel atacando a las fuerzas militares por lo que Catherine y yo tuvimos que actuar rápido. Me disculpo si involucre a una invitada no autorizada a esta base_ — Explica Shinji

— _Ya veo con que era eso, bueno por ahora lo pasare por alto_ — Dijo Ritsuko — _Qué manera de dar una explicación tan elocuente como detallada, casi no sonó algo que diría alguien de su edad_ — Pensó tras analizar lo que dijo Shinji

Ahora bajo la guía de la doctora Ritsuko los 3 son guiados hasta llegar a un ascensor donde sube a lo alto

— _¿Cómo va la unidad 1?_ — Pregunta Misato

— _Esta en refrigeración bajo equipo de alto rendimiento_ — Responde Ritsuko

— _¿En verdad funciona? Antes no servía ¿Cierto?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Misato

— _La probabilidad que funcione es de un 00001%, lo llamamos sistema 09_ — Responde Ritsuko

— _Entonces no funciona. Hmph bueno, creo que es tarde para decir ''Disculpa no funciona'' o cosas por el estilo_ — Insinúa Misato en tono relajado

— _No entiendo bien lo que dicen, mejor evito hacer preguntas_ — Pensó Caos mientras escucha la conversación de Misato y Ritsuko

— _Me pregunto de que estarán hablando al respecto, algo me dicen que es sobre algo muy importante para tomar en cuenta _— Pensó Shinji de forma entre curiosa y analítica al escuchar la conversación

Después de subir en el ascensor se montan en un mini bote que flota hasta llegar a una zona oscura y al prenderse las luces de dicha zona se muestra lo que parece ser una especie de robot gigante de blindaje color morado

— _Increíble ¿Acaso será un robot?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Shinji al ver con asombro e curiosidad al gigantesco robot y se pone a revisar el manual que le entrego Misato para saber qué es exactamente ese robot

— _No vas a encontrar esto ahí_ — Dijo Ritsuko al mirar a Shinji

— _¿Pero cómo?_ — Dijo Shinji un poco confundido

— _Es la máquina de combate más mortal que existe, la forma de vida sintética llamada Evangelion Unidad 1. Fue construida en secreto y es la última esperanza de la humanidad_ — Explica Ritsuko de manera detallada

— _Aunque parezca muy impresionante, no creo que esta máquina se compare con el poder de una doncella o caballero ni mucho menos con el poder de un ser divino_ — Pensó Caos con notoria indiferencia mientras pone una expresión aparentando asombro

Shinji mira fijamente al robot denominado Evangelion Unidad 1 durante unos segundos y de repente le llega varios recuerdos cuando era niño, entre esos recuerdos llega a visualizar de forma borrosa donde estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad un robot similar al que estaba viendo ahora mismo y tras volver a la realidad comienza a formular la siguiente pregunta

— _¿Acaso mi padre construyo esto?_ — Pregunta Shinji mientras no quita la vista al robot

— _Así es. Tanto tiempo sin verte_ — Responde una voz masculina a lo alto de la zona e Shinji hacia arriba para ver a un hombre adulto de vestimenta uniformada color negro, cuyo rostro es similar al suyo solo que este lleva gafas color ámbar y tiene barba, su nombre es Gendo Ikari. Shinji al mirarlo se sorprende bastante

— _Padre_ — Dijo Shinji anonadado al ver a su propio padre después de una década, mira hacia abajo mientras cierra los ojos

— _¿Ese es el papa de Shinji? De verdad se parece_ — Pensó Caos verdaderamente sorprendida al ver al padre de Shinji

— _Atacaremos_ — Ordena Gendo mientras da una disimulada sonrisa

— _¿Atacaremos? Pero la unidad doble 0 está en fase de criogenización_ — Dijo Misato un poco confundida ante tal orden, pero da la vuelta al ver al Evangelion Unidad 1 y llega a la conclusión — _¿Aguarde un momento? Piensa usar a la unidad 1_ — Insinúa de forma preocupada

— _No tenemos opción_ — Comenta Ritsuko

— _Esperen Rei no puede hacerlo lo olvidan. No hay piloto doctora_ — Dijo Misato muy exaltada

— _Acaba de llegar uno. Shinji Ikari_ — Responde Ritsuko mientras voltea a ver a Shinji

— _Si doctora Ritsuko_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Tú serás el piloto del Evangelion_ — Dijo Ritsuko haciendo que sorprenda a Shinji

— _Rei Ayanami se tardó 7 meses en poder sincronizarse, es imposible que él pueda pilotearlo en estos momentos, si acaba de llegar aquí _— Comenta Misato muy preocupada

— _Solo debe sentarse en la capsula y listo, no esperamos más que eso. Recuerde que nuestra prioridad es derrotar a ese monstruo, si tenemos a alguien que puede sincronizarse con el Eva debemos arriesgarnos. Usted lo entiende o no capitán Katsuragi_ — Explica Ritsuko

— _O sea que Shinji solo vino para eso, su propio padre lo ve después de mucho tiempo y solo quiere que pilotee a ese robot como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ahora entiendo mejor el resentimiento que tiene Shinji hacia su padre_ — Pensó Caos con mucho desagrado

— _Hmph Ya veo, entonces solo vine para eso. No sé si estar feliz o completamente indignado_ — Comenta Shinji mientras sonríe disimuladamente

— _¿Qué dices Shinji?_ — Pregunta Misato confundida

— _No es nada importante, es solo que después de tantos años sin ver a mi padre lo único que recibo es solamente que venga a pilotear a un robot que ni si quiera tengo idea de cómo manejarlo, es como si solo sirviera para eso y nada más_ — Responde Shinji de forma irónica y casi sarcástica

— _Te llame para ver si me puedes ser útil, nadie más que solo tu puede pilotear al Eva. Y descuida te guiaremos en cómo utilizarlo_ — Explica de manera directa Gendo

— _Entiendo, si tan importante soy para esto entonces no me quema más opción que pilotear al Eva. Hare lo que pueda pero tampoco puedo prometer que todo salga bien_ — Dijo Shinji mientras mira a su padre

— _Tan fácil acepto pilotear al Eva como si nada, inclusive aceptando que sería su primera vez_ — Pensó Misato al ver la actitud de Shinji

— _Típico de Shinji, si algo es muy bueno es en saber lidiar con las situaciones sin importar que tan grave se la situación, lo aceptara sin muchos rodeos_ — Pensó Caos mientras ve a Shinji con una sonrisa

De repente se comienza a temblar la zona como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión

— _Esta cerca, puedo sentirlo_ — Se dice a sí mismo Gendo tras haber escuchado la explosión

— _Activen al Eva ¡Ya!_ — Ordena Gendo mientras que este es guiado por la doctora Ritsuko a un lugar específico donde se adentra a una especie de capsula metálica que contiene un asiento de piloto y le da antes de adentrarse a la capsula unos sensores nerviosos para ponérselos en la cabeza, finalmente Shinji se adentra a la capsula y se sienta en el asiento de piloto

En el centro de comando se puede ver varias pantallas donde cada una muestra varios planos del Eva como también sus sistemas y funcionalidades, se ve como es insertada la cápsula en donde esta Shinji dentro del Eva desde la nuca. Mientras tanto con Shinji dentro de la capsula se ven luches rojas y azules parpadeando de forma momentánea, luego comienza a salir un extraño liquido amarillo que inunda toda la capsula

— _¿Pero qué es esto?_ — Se pregunta Shinji a sí mismo un tanto alarmado al ver como el extraño liquido inunda toda la capsula hasta llegar a llenar toda la capsula e instintivamente se tapa la boca y cierra los ojos para aguantar la respiración

— _No te preocupes, respira y tus pulmones se llenaran de líquido y serán oxigenados directamente_ — Responde Ritsuko de manera informal mientras que Shinji abre los ojos y la boca

— _Se siente muy extraño a decir verdad _— Dijo Shinji al estar respirando el líquido amarillo

— _Activando unidad de poder. Conectando poder secundario, conexiones nerviosas normales y configuración a idioma japonés, circuitos direccionales abiertos. Índice de sincronización a un 47%_ — Responde de manera informal una mujer joven de cabello castaño y de uniforme color beige cuyo nombre es Maya Ibuki, mientras hace unas lecturas y escaneos de los sistemas del Eva unidad 1

— _Asombroso, para ser su primera vez tiene una sincronización aceptable. Adelante capitán Katsuragi_ — Ordena Ritsuko tras ver las lecturas del Eva unidad 1

— _Comience lanzamiento ahora_ — Ordena Misato

En donde está el Eva se comienza a retirarse unos cilindros e cerraduras en la parte de los hombros, se mueve el Eva hasta conectarlo a una especie de sistema de lanzamiento y se comienza a abrir arriba a donde está parado el Eva una compuertas

— _Evangelion listo para el lanzamiento_ — Comenta Ritsuko

— _Enterado ¿En verdad haremos esto señor?_ — Pregunta Misato preocupada mientras se voltea para ver al padre de Shinji

— _Por supuesto. Si no vencemos a los ángeles no habrá futuro_ — Responde de manera estoica Gendo

— _Tal vez ese robot no pueda contra ese monstruo, pero de seguro Shinji con tan solo utilizar su cosmos energía podría hacerle en frente_ — Pensó Caos mientras está pegada a una pared mirando a Misato y Ritsuko con suma seriedad

— _¡Despeguen! _— Exclama Misato ordenando a lanzar al Eva unidad 1 a la superficie de la ciudad a una gran velocidad como si fuese un misil y al cabo de un minuto llega a la superficie donde a su frente se encuentra con el ángel de hace unas horas — _¿Estás listo Shinji?_ — Le pregunta desde un mensaje vía radio comunicador

— _Listo señorita Misato_ — Responde Shinji

— _¡Abren los cerrojos finales! ¡Evangelion Unidad 1 liberado!_ — Exclama Misato ordenando a que quiten los cerrojos que conectan al Eva con el sistema de elevación dando en si total libertad de movimiento

— _Escúchame Shinji, por ahora solo concéntrate en caminar_ — Dijo Ritsuko pidiéndole a Shinji que haga caminar al Eva con tan solo mover un poco los controles y lo logra con total éxito

— _Esto parece ser muy sencillo_ — Pensó Shinji mientras ve como el Eva camina paso a paso y sin querer da un paso en falso haciendo que se caiga

— _¿Estas bien Shinji? _— Pregunta Misato preocupada

— _Descuida solo me tropecé por error_ — Responde Shinji tocándose la cabeza en señal de dolor

Mientras el Eva está en el suelo el ángel comienza a agarrarlo por la cabeza para luego agarrarle el brazo izquierdo y apretarlo para dislocarlo

— _AAArrrggg Maldición, siento como si me intentaran arrancar el brazo_ — Dijo Shinji con mucho dolor en su voz mientras siente como si su brazo izquierdo fuese arrancado hasta se ven muchas venas marcadas

— _Shinji tranquilízate no es tu brazo real_ — Dijo Misato

Shinji haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Misato decide hacer resistencia para evitar que el ángel le dañe el brazo, para eso mueve el brazo derecho para intentar dar un puñetazo pero lastimosamente el ángel le disloca el brazo izquierdo

— _AAAhhhh _— Grita de dolor Shinji — _Necesito hacer algo pronto_ — Pensó de manera preocupada tras sentir la perdida de la movilidad del brazo

En el centro de comando de Nerv observaron como el ángel daño el brazo del Eva

— _Brazo izquierdo dañado_ — Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño mientras analiza el estado del Eva

— _Oh no esto es malo ¡Eyectar!_ — Ordena Misato muy angustiada

— _Los sistemas no responden_ — Dijo Maya tras leer las lecturas del estado del Eva

— _Esto es malo, a este paso el piloto podría morir si no se hace algo al respecto_ — Comenta Ritsuko un poco preocupada

El ángel agarra al Eva de nuevo y esta vez utiliza su pilar de luz para golpear directamente la cabeza, Shinji rápidamente mueve el brazo derecho para sujetarle la mano del ángel y lo aprieta para que lo suelte. Inesperadamente ocurre algo que deja a todos sorprendidos

— _¿Pero qué es eso?_ — Pregunta Misato a si misma muy anonadada por ver una extraña luz blanca que rodea al Eva

— _¿Que es ese extraño fenómeno que rodea al Eva?_ — Pregunta Ritsuko a si misma mientras ve sorprendida la extraña luz blanca

— _No hay lecturas, no se sabe de donde proviene u su origen_. _Según los datos recopilados parece que se trata de una energía de origen desconocido _— Responde Maya mientras lee las lecturas del Eva donde le sale la pantalla de ''Elemento no Identificado''

— _¿Energía desconocida? Quiero que analicen esa energía_ — Ordena Ritsuko

— _Shinji responde, Shinji me escuchas, por favor responda_ — Ordena Misato muy preocupada intentando comunicarse con Shinji pero solo se escucha estática

— _Se perdió comunicación con el piloto, al parecer la energía está causando interferencias en los sistemas de comunicación inhabilitando toda comunicación con el piloto_ — Comenta Maya mientras hace los análisis y recopilación posible de datos de la extraña energía

Mientras todos estaban sin tener la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando, Caos mira impresionada de manera leve lo que está ocurriendo

— _Shinji está encendiendo su cosmos, pero no me imagine que esa máquina se le pudiera adherirse al cosmos_ — Pensó Caos impresionada

Volviendo con Shinji mientras continúa agarrando la mano del ángel, logra soltarse pero continúa apretándole la mano para al final rompiéndole los huesos y seguidamente tira al ángel a lo lejos hasta chocar contra un edificio, comienza a correr de forma directa para atacar frontalmente y da un salto para asestar un fuerte golpe pero es al momento de acercarse es repelido por una especie de escudo de energía con forma pentagonal e Shinji intenta golpear el escudo como unas 5 veces pero no logra hacerle nada al escudo

— _Un escudo AT, no podrá hacerle nada al ángel_ — Dijo Ritsuko sorprendida al ver el escudo AT

— _Este escudo parece que no le afecta nada, no sé si es buena idea usarlo pero mejor arriesgarse por esta vez_ — Se dijo a si mismo Shinji frustrado al ver como el escudo AT repele los golpes, ahora decide extender la mano derecha apuntando al ángel con los dedos

— _¿Pero qué está haciendo el Eva o Shinji?_ — Se pregunta Misato a si misma viendo como el Eva extiende

— _Doctora mire esto_ — Insiste Maya muy sorprendida

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — Pregunta Ritsuko mientras ve lo que le pide Maya

— _Según estos datos el Eva está generando grandes cantidades de carga eléctrica que sobrepasan los 10.000 kilovatios_ — Responde Maya leyendo las lecturas de los sistemas del Eva

— _¿¡10.000 kilovatios!? ¿Cómo es eso posible? _— Se pregunta a si misma Ritsuko muy sorprendida

— _¡Miren eso! _— Exclama Misato muy sorprendida

En la pantalla se ve de manera clara que en donde el Eva está extendiendo la mano izquierda se comienza a generarse varias chispas eléctricas blancas, más concretamente alrededor del entre el brazo izquierdo como en la mano y se concentran en medio de la palma del Eva una esfera blanca que se vuelve más grande a cada segundo

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué sale esa esfera blanca que brilla?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Misato muy sorprendida

— _Increíble, las lecturas indican que el Eva está generando más de 1.000.000 kilovatios_ — Comenta Maya tras leer los sistemas del Eva

— _Impresionante, puede generar toda esa energía sin sufrir daños ¿A que deberá este fenómeno?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Ritsuko

— _Parece que utilizara su ataque más poderoso_ — Pensó Caos mientras disimula estar sorprendida

Volviendo con Shinji este concentra su cosmos al máximo mientras mira con una pequeña sonrisa al ángel que se queda parado sin hacer casi nada y la esfera blanca llega a su punto máximo

— _Bien ya está listo ¡Gran Rayo Sagrado!_ — Exclama Shinji al disparar un poderoso rayo que atraviesa sin ningún problema el escudo AT del ángel junto a este mandándolo lejos a varios metros de distancia mientras que en el centro de comando de Nerv vieron con la boca abierta lo que paso

— _Increíble, para eso era esa esfera que hiso ¿Habrá matado al ángel con eso?_ — Se pregunta Misato a si misma tras ver con la mandíbula abajo el rayo que disparo el Eva

— _Es impresionante que haya hecho tal hazaña ¿Sera una funcionalidad secreta del Eva?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Ritsuko tras querer hacer un análisis de lo que hiso el Eva

— _¡No esperen! Aun se detectan patrones azules del ángel, aún sigue con vida_ — Exclama un hombre de lentes y cabello corto de color oscuro e peinado, su nombre Makoto Hyuga tras leer unas lecturas que indican que el ángel sigue con vida

— _Vaya no me imaginaba que esa cosa pudiese resistir el Gran Rayo Sagrado de Shinji, pero lo más seguro sea que este muy débil para seguir luchando_ — Pensó Caos de manera analítica mientras finge una expresión de sorpresa

Con Shinji el maneja el Eva en dirección hacia donde está el ángel para asegurarse de que haya sido exterminado y al llegar nota que el ángel tiene un gran agujero en el abdomen obra del Gran Rayo Sagrado

— _¿Esta muerto?_ — Pensó Shinji mientras ve al ángel aparentemente inmóvil y con notorios desgastes en el cuerpo, comienza a extender el brazo derecho listo para dar un puñetazo directo a la esfera roja del centro del cuerpo del ángel, pero de repente se ven los ojos del ángel brillar en un intenso blanco y de manera instantánea salta hacia el Eva abrazándolo con todo el cuerpo como si fuera una especie de manta cubriendo a una estatua

— _¡Va a auto destruirse!_ — Exclama Misato muy angustiada mientras ve que el ángel explota a gran potencia creando una especie de pilar con forma de cruz y cuando la explosión termino se puede ver al Eva con daños en su blindaje más concretamente en la parte de la cabeza y en las hombreras

La batalla contra el ángel finalizo y poco después Shinji vuelve a los cuarteles de Nerv donde fue bombardeado de preguntas con respecto de lo que paso mientras se perdió la comunicación con el Eva, a lo que él respondió con lo siguiente

— _No sé cómo explicarlo pero solo puedo decir que cuando el ángel me ataco, sentí que el Eva comenzaba a irradiar una extraña energía alrededor de la capsula. Por un momento sentí un poco de pánico pero luego pensé si era una función especial por lo que me mantuve lo más calmado que pude y luego el Eva comenzó a moverse solo y comenzó a atacar al ángel, inclusive me impresiono mucho que el Eva hiciese ese rayo con la mano fue algo genial la verdad, bueno eso es todo lo que puedo explicar y en realidad no sé qué más decir_ — Explica Shinji aparentando de manera bastante realista un sentimiento de nerviosismo y de no entender casi nada

Mientras que al Eva se le está llevando para hacerle una serie de reparaciones a Shinji se le sugirió vivir en un departamento para el en el geo frente pero él lo rechazo alegando que está viviendo con su amiga Caos en una casa perteneciente a su familiares y que se conforma con vivir con su amiga de la infancia. Después de una serie de preguntas e explicaciones por parte de Nerv y el padre de Shinji e la doctora Ritsuko, Misato lleva a Shinji y a Caos a la salida de los cuarteles de Nerv e Misato insiste en querer llevarlos directo hacia el lugar donde Shinji y Caos viven e estos aceptan con mucho

Pasan 10 minutos y llegan a una casa de 2 pisos y de aspecto sencillo e de color amarillo brillante (Nota: Para más información imaginase la casa de Sakura Kinomoto de Sakura Card Captors) Shinji y Caos se bajan del auto de Misato y los 2 se despiden de ella formalmente e se adentran a la casa

2 Horas pasaron y en medio de las ruinas de la ciudad de Tokyo 3 está Shinji cargando su lira azul junto a Caos que carga un rosario plateado y ambos caminan en medio de la desolada e destruida ciudad

— _¿Me pregunto cuanta gente habrá muerto a causa de ése monstruo de nombre ángel? Cuántas vidas inocentes se habrán perdido_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Shinji con notoria melancolía

— _Debieron de ser muchas, no sé qué motivos tuvo ese monstruo para atacar a todo el mundo, pero al menos fue detenido antes de que causara más destrucción_ — Comenta Caos muy triste

— _Y para empeorar, según a palabras de mi padre parece que muy pronto llegarán más de esos monstruos denominados ángeles a atacar, por lo que eso se traduciría como más destrucción e millones de vidas inocentes en peligro de morir_ — Dijo Shinji con desagrado

— _¿Crees que debamos avisar de esto al santuario y pedirle ayuda a Atenea?_ — Pregunta Caos de manera curiosa

— _Pensé en eso, pero con el hecho que esta organización de mi padre llamado Nerv está muy metido en esto aparte de que está ligado al gobierno japonés junto a las Naciones hace un poco problemático la cosa. Lo máximo seria que el santuario nos ayude de la forma más discreta posible para así evitar revelar la existencia del santuario al mundo y crea más problemas de los que ya tenemos que lidiar por los momentos_— Responde Shinji

— _Es verdad hay que ser discretos, aunque tú no fuiste muy discreto que digamos. O es que mis ojos me engañan al ver que activaste tu cosmos energía y más aún cuando utilizaste tu Gran Rayo Sagrado para destruirle ese escudo AT que protegía al ángel para después ver si aún estaba vivo_ — Dijo Caos en un tono divertido

— _Solo diré que era mi primera vez que piloteo algo en mi vida, hasta no me imagine que el Eva pudiera adherirse al cosmos y además era una situación de emergencia. Al menos los de Nerv interpretaron todo cómo un simple fenómeno desconocido y mejor que se quedé ahí _— Dijo Shinji queriendo excusarse de lo que hizo

— _Entiendo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo _— Comenta Caos en tono divertido

Mientras siguen caminando Shinji ve una torre de escombros de un edificio destruido por la batalla del ángel de hace unas horas y decide sentarse en la cima de esa torre a comienza a tocar su lira azul

Tema: La Lira de Orfeo (www. Youtube watch?v=e8-E0G7KCEg)

Shinji comienza a tocar una melodía que rebosa de belleza, paz y amor que hace el sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento desaparezca completamente e inclusive a lo lejos muchas personas que viven en sus casas y en sus refugios muy atemorizados por el ataque del ángel al comenzar a escuchar la melodía en su mayoría sintieron una gran paz que hace aliviar toda tensión e angustias más dar una gran sensación de que aún hay esperanza para todo el mundo

En otra parte más precisamente donde vive Misato esta después de bañarse comienza a escuchar una hermosa música y va hacia la azotea para escucharla con más claridad

— _Que hermosa música, me pregunto quién la estará tocando ahora mismo. Es como si de alguna forma dijera que no debemos de tener miedo y de que siempre habrá esperanza aunque todo parezca perdido. Quien la esté tocando debe de ser alguien que tiene mucha fe en la humanidad_ — Pensó Misato muy tranquila mientras escucha la melodía

Debajo de donde esta Shinji se encuentra Caos sentada rezando

— _Por favor para toda la gente que ha muerto hoy que busquen la paz eterna en el otro mundo en compañía de sus seres más amados, les deseo la mejor de las prosperidades_ — Pensó Caos alegremente mientras reza con mucho cariño e deseos de esperanza

Después de 5 minutos Shinji deja de tocar su lira y baja de la torre e Caos deja de rezar siguiendole el paso a Shinji, ambos caminan en dirección hacia la casa en donde hospedan

— _Sabes Shinji hoy fue un día bastante curioso_ — Insinúa Caos

— _¿A qué te refieres Caos?_ — Pregunta Shinji

— _Hoy pasaron muchas cosas bastante extrañas, como el monstruo denominado ángel que atacó esta ciudad, que tu padre sea el dueño de una importante organización secreta y que tu tangas que pilotear a un robot gigante para hacerle frente a ese ángel_ — Responde Caos

— _Ya veo, igualmente pienso que ha sido bastante extraño el día como tal_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Y si es verdad que muy pronto vendrán más de esos ángeles atacar, significa qué habrá más cosas extrañas de lo que parece_ — Dijo Caos

— _Ni que fuera para tanto, recuerda que nosotros somos guerreros que usamos habilidades sobrenaturales que en su mayoría escapan de la compresión del humano promedio, como crear elementos como hielo, fuego, rayo con nuestros propios cuerpos o manipular el viento y la tierra de igual manera, distorsionar la realidad haciendo agujeros de espacio-tiempo como lo hace la doncella de Géminis, separar el alma del cuerpo como lo hace el caballero de Cáncer, lanzar ataques a nivel atómico como lo hace el caballero de Sagitario o lo más básico para nosotros en lo que a velocidad se refiere entre ir a velocidad sónica e hipersónica, incluso superar la propia velocidad de la luz por parte de los caballeros y doncellas de oro_ — Explica Shinji

— _Buen punto Shinji_ — Dijo Caos

— _Y según algunas fuentes que se, tengo entendido que el caballero de Aries vive junto a una especie de princesa que viene de otro planeta y tiene como aprendiz a una supuesta asesina que puede alterar la estructura de su cuerpo para adoptar la forma de un arma. O que el caballero de Cáncer está internado en una especie de academia donde solo pueden asistir monstruos y que él es el único humano que estudia ahí. Si hago una comparación prácticamente estoy en las mismas condiciones que a esos caballeros_ — Vuelve a explicar Shinji

— _Guau no sabía que ellos están viviendo ese tipo de situaciones, mejor dicho si te comparas con ellos dirías que eres el más normal_ — Comenta Caos de manera divertida

— _Si ser el hijo de un hombre que es dueño de una organización gubernamental que es secreta y de paso pilotear a una especie de robot gigante para luchar contra un ser salido de quien sabe dónde llamado ángel es lo más normal del mundo, entonces no tengo de que quejarme_ — Dijo Shinji de manera irónica y sarcástica

— _Ya entendí el punto Shinji, no es necesario que exageres. Por cierto ¿Qué opinas de haberte encontrado con tu padre?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _Solo diré que fuera de todo lo ocurrido no era como me lo esperaba en realidad, aunque tampoco puedo esperar mucho de mi padre_ — Responde Shinji — _Pero me intriga del porque todo esto de los Eva, ángeles y Nerv, algo me dice que hay algo detrás de todo esto_ — Pensó de manera seria

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Glosario de Evangelion y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya) **

**Caballero (Saint): Son una orden de guerreros que bajo el mando de la diosa Atenea protegen la paz del mundo. Estos guerreros se encuentran bajo la protección de una de las 88 constelaciones y pelean utilizando unas armaduras basadas igualmente en las 88 constelaciones. Se dividen en tres batallones de distinto rango, siguiendo el orden de la olimpiada con los metales oro, plata y bronce**

**Doncellas (Saintas): Son un grupo selecto de mujeres que luchan bajo la orden de la diosa Atenea al igual que los caballeros siendo la contraparte femenina de estos como también se dividen entre bronce, plata y oro **

**Cosmos o cosmos energía: Es la energía que utilizan los Caballeros y Doncellas que utilizan para hacer todo tipo de hazañas de índole sobrenatural, se dice que la cosmos energía es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear como también descripta como la naturaleza de la destrucción**

**Santuario: Es la Capital Racial de la orden de los Caballeros y Doncellas de Atenea y a su vez es el lugar desde donde la misma diosa ejerce sus funciones como protectora del mundo de los humanos. Es el lugar de entrenamiento de varios aspirantes a Caballero e Doncella, y dentro de éste destacan las construcciones del Coliseo, las Doce Casas resguardadas por los Santos de Oro, la Cámara del Patriarca, la habitación de la diosa Atenea, la Estatua de Atenea, Star Hill, el Reloj de Fuego, entre otros**

**Eva: Son robots gigantes creados por Nerv para combatir contra los ángeles siendo los pilotos Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami quienes pueden manejarlos**

**Ángeles: Los ángeles son seres que supuestamente vienen del espacio con el fin de erradicar a la humanidad. Todos producen un campo AT de distintas intensidades, y todos son identificados como de patrón sanguíneo azul, tengan o no sangre. Sus cuerpos reciben poder de motores S² internos, y poseen un núcleo en el que reside su alma: suficiente daño a este lugar produce la muerte del ángel. Algunos de ellos, llegado ese punto, se autodestruyen, bien con una gran explosión, o sólo desintegrándose.**

**Nerv: Es una organización dependiente de la ONU dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la reconstrucción y protección del mundo, con la función de estudiar y eliminar a los ángeles**

**Campo AT: Es una barrera física desarrollada por los ángeles y los EVA dotada de gran poder defensivo capaz de reducir en gran medida la efectividad de las armas de los enemigos, siendo extremadamente difícil de atravesar por métodos convencionales. Las bombas N² puede vulnerarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para causar daños críticos en el ángel; de hecho, algunos poseen un campo AT totalmente inmune a estas armas **

**Datos de Personajes **

**Nombre: Shinji Ikari **

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion **

**Edad: 14 años **

**País: Japón**

**Estado: Caballero de Bronce de Lira **

**Descripción: Caballero noble y calmado que destaca con usar su Lira como arma, es un apasionado por la música por lo que con su Lira toca hermosas melodías que conmovería a los mismos dioses, cuando era pequeño perdió a su madre y su padre lo abandono dejándolo a su suerte, poco después conoció a Orfeo de Lira en donde este lo entreno en el manejo del cosmos y fue como un padre para Shinji, cuando Orfeo partió al inframundo a buscar a su amada Euridice, Shinji continuo sin descanso su entrenamiento para ser caballero, a día de hoy se le reconoce por su talento como caballero siendo tachado de prodigio aun entre los caballeros y doncellas de oro actuales. Actualmente su padre lo llamo para que fuese piloto del Evangelion **

**Nombre: Caos **

**Serie correspondiente: Sora no Otoshimono**

**Edad: 14 Años **

**País: Suecia **

**Estado: Doncella de Bronce de Berenice **

**Descripción: Misteriosa chica que después de perder a sus padre tuvo que luchar por su vida hasta que llego al santuario para entrenar como doncella, ella olvido su verdadero nombre pero luego a su actitud revoltosa e hiperactiva se le apodo Caos que poco después lo adopto como su nombre, destaca por atacar mediante el uso de sus cabellos que pueden provocar horribles y dolorosas muertes. Tiene un gran afecto hacia Shinji siendo este su primer amigo, se le reconoce por ser una hábil y talentosa doncella capas de igualarse a un caballero o doncella de oro como también por ser muy cruel y sádica en batalla. Actualmente acompaña a Shinji viviendo junto a él en una simple casa pagado por el Santuario en Japon y esta bajo el nombre falso de Catherine Lockheart**

**Nombre: Misato Katsuragi **

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Edad: 30 años **

**País: Japón **

**Estado: Teniente táctica de Nerv **

**Descripción: Mujer de carácter divertido y seductor que trabaja para Nerv aparte que trabaja para ellos a raíz de haber perdido a su padre por culpa de los ángeles. A pesar de ser una adulta tiene un comportamiento de una adolecente de 16 años **

**Nombre: Ritsuko Akagi**

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Edad: 30 años **

**País: Japón**

**Estado: Jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico de Nerv**

**Descripción: Ritsuko es una mujer mordaz, serena e inteligente. Conoce a Misato desde que eran estudiantes y se pelea a menudo con ella. Representa la edad que tiene y es de carácter firme. Su afición son los gatos, de hecho tiene uno que está al cuidado de su abuela además de poseer colecciones de cosas gatunas. Bebe mucho café**

**Nombre: Gendo Ikari**

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Edad: 48 años**

**País: Japón **

**Estado: Comandante de Nerv **

**Descripción: Hombre muy estricto y autoritario hasta el punto de la obsesión, y su objetivo consiste en eliminar definitivamente a los Ángeles para evitar un Tercer Impacto que marcaría el fin de la existencia humana. Esta meta absorbe por lo general toda su vida diaria, lo cual queda demostrado cuando abandonó a Shinji por motivos de trabajo y éste a su vez nunca lo perdonó. Shinji cree que él es el causante de la muerte de su madre y en parte es verdad **

**Fin de los datos**

**Aclaratoria Importante: Puede que algunos lo notaron o no de que puse que la armadura de Lira y de Berenice ahora son de bronce, esto se debe a algo muy simple y es que según el manga original se aclara que todas las armaduras de Bronce se basan principalmente en constelaciones del Hemisferio Norte y las de Plata del Hemisferio Sur hay todo bien ¿Verdad? Pues al parecer en el manga original hay por decirlo errores en la selección de puestos dado que hay armaduras de bronce que deberían ser de plata y viceversa. Hace poco hice una investigación sobre las constelaciones para cual lugar es cual y vi unos curiosos resultados de aquella investigación **

**Aquí una lista de las constelaciones**

**Constelaciones del Zodiaco:**

**1- Aries**

**2- Tauro**

**3- Géminis**

**4- Cáncer**

**5- Leo**

**6- Virgo**

**7- Libra**

**8- Escorpión **

**9- Sagitario **

**10- Capricornio**

**11- Acuario**

**12- Piscis**

**Constelaciones del Hemisferio Norte**

**1- Andrómeda **

**2- Auriga **

**3- Boyero**

**4- Jirafa**

**5- Casiopea **

**6- Perros de Caza**

**7- Cefeo **

**8- Corona Boreal **

**9- Berenice**

**10- Cisne **

**11- Dragón**

**12- Hércules**

**13- León Menor **

**14- Lagarto **

**15- Lince**

**16- Lira**

**17- Perseo **

**18- Pegaso **

**19- Flecha **

**20- Triangulo **

**21- Osa Mayor **

**22- Osa Menor **

**23- Zorro **

**24- Delfín **

**25- Caballo Menor **

**26- Unicornio **

**27- Serpiente **

**28- Sextante **

**29- Can Menor **

**Constelaciones del Hemisferio Sur **

**1- Maquina Neumática **

**2- Ave del Paraíso **

**3- Altar **

**4- Buril **

**5- Can Mayor **

**6- Quilla **

**7- Centauro **

**8- Camaleón **

**9- Compas **

**10- Paloma**

**11- Corona Austral **

**12- Cuervo**

**13- Copa**

**14- Cruz del Sur **

**15- Pez Dorado **

**16- Erídano **

**17- Horna **

**18- Grulla **

**19- Reloj **

**20- Hidra **

**21- Hidra Austral **

**22- Indio **

**23- Liebre **

**24- Lobo **

**25- Mesa **

**26- Microscopio **

**27- Mosca **

**28- Escuadra **

**29- Octante **

**30- Pavo Real **

**31- Fénix**

**32- Pintor **

**33- Pez Austral **

**34- Popa **

**35- Brújula**

**36- Retículo **

**37- Escultor **

**38- Telescopio **

**39- Triangulo Austral **

**40- Tucán**

**41- Velas **

**42- Pez Volador **

**43- Águila **

**44- Ballena **

**45- Ofiuco **

**46- Orión **

**47- Escudo **

**Como podrán notar son 29 constelaciones del hemisferio Norte y 47 del Sur haciendo un total de 29 armaduras de Bronce y 47 de Plata, cabe destacar que según el manga original son 48 (52 según Episodio G) de Bronce y 24 de Plata, no sé si fue un error de interpretación de parte de Kurumada, mas tomando en consideración que nunca se mostró en total cuales son todas las armaduras de Bronce ni las de Plata, ni hablar de las variaciones que tuvieron los Spin-off en cuestión de los rangos. Debo decir que a partir de esto lo utilizare en futuros fics de Saint Seiya en la selección de quien debe de ser de bronce y quien de plata**

**Sin más me despido**

**P.D: Perdón por arruinarles la infancia a muchos para que creyeron que la armadura de Fénix es de bronce porque... todo este tiempo era en realidad de plata y nadie lo sabía hasta ahora**


	2. Adaptaciòn

**Capítulo 2: Adaptación**

Una semana paso desde que Shinji volviera a Japón para reencontrarse con su padre Gendo Ikari más tras haber piloteado el EVA y enfrentarse ante el ser conocido como Ángel y haberlo derrotado todo en un día que Shinji según sus palabras catálogo como inesperado y bizarro tras todo lo ocurrido aun siendo el junto su leal amiga Caos unos prodigiosos guerreros al servicio de la diosa Atenea dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo tipo de cosas que escapan de la compresión del humano común

Ahora mismo el Caballero de Lira Shinji junto a la Doncella de Coma Berenice Caos despiertan muy temprano en plena 6:00 AM para hacer quehaceres como limpiar varias zonas y acomodar el jardín para luego finalizar con una meditación de dominio de cosmos en donde Shinji como Caos utilizan sus cosmos energías para hacer telequinesia con levantar y mover objetos como libros, muebles y utensilios de cocina respectivamente

— _¿Sabes Shinji? Ha sido una semana muy curiosa ¿No lo crees?_ — Comenta Caos casualmente y comunicándose vía telepatía mientras mantiene su telequinesia al tener suspendido en el aire varios objetos que levanta con el poder de su mente

— _¿A qué te refieres Caos?_ — Pregunta Shinji un poco confundido vía telepatía mientras mantiene levantado varios objetos con el poder de su mente

— _Es que venimos aquí ha ocurrido varias cosas, cómo lo de conocer a tu padre en persona y ser dueño de una importante organización que lucha contra ese monstruo de nombre Ángel y que tu tengas que trabajar para ayudarles siendo un importante piloto ¿No es algo emocionante?_ — Insinúa Caos muy divertida

— _Ciertamente todo esto es algo increíble la verdad, más esa extraña explicación que me dieron de que esos robots gigantes de nombre Evas solo pueden ser piloteado por mí y por otras 3 chicas por una extraña cuestión de compatibilidad emocional. Durante esta semana solo he asistido en prácticas de cómo utilizar al Eva que piloteo de forma más eficiente de ahí ni si quiera me he atrevido de conversar con mi padre_ — Responde Shinji muy calmado

— _Ya veo. Por cierto ¿Quiénes son esas 3 chicas que son pilotos al igual que tú de esos Evas?_ — Pregunta Caos muy curiosa

— _Una de esas pilotos se llama Rei Ayanami que lo poco que vi de ella no parece emitir ninguna emoción siendo más una muñeca sin alma y solo se limita a recibir órdenes. Las otras 2 pilotos no tengo idea de cómo son y sus nombres, pero a decir verdad tampoco me interesa saberlo, lo más probable es que sean iguales a esa Rei Ayanami_ — Responde Shinji con relativo desinterés

Mientras ambos conversan telepáticamente a Caos por error se le cae un cuchillo de cocina junto a otros utensilios de cocina

— _Mantén la concentración Caos, recuerda lo que siempre nos decía nuestro maestro Orfeo durante nuestros primeros años de entrenamiento y lo que nos decía varios caballeros de plata en cada entrenamiento _— Dijo Shinji muy serio en tono de regaño

— _Perdón Shinji, es que me distraje un poco. Aunque por cierto deberías de cambiarte para ir a esas pruebas de sincronización _— Comente Caos un poco arrepentida

* * *

Unas horas después Shinji va junto a Misato a las instalaciones de Nerv a hacer una práctica de puntería con metralleta en donde les dispara a varios modelos del Ángel que derroto en medio de un programa de simulación a realidad virtual

— _Llevo haciendo esto durante toda la semana, en serio esto comienza a aburrir de lo monótono que se siente está prueba_ — Pensó Shinji con severo aburrimiento mientras dispara a cada modelo del ángel estando vistiendo una especie de traje de látex color azul y blanco que cubre todo el cuerpo, encima de la cabeza lleva 2 sensores blancos

Dentro del centro de comando se encuentra Misato junto a la doctora Ritsuko supervisando la prueba de Shinji de forma detenida

— _Doctora ¿Por qué Shinji acepto ser piloto del Evangelion? _— Pregunta Maya con severa preocupación

— _Al parecer solo se limita a seguir ordenes ¿Debe de ser su forma de pasar la vida?_ — Responde la doctora Ritsuko de forma calmada

* * *

Horas después de la prueba Misato lleva a Shinji hasta la casa en su automóvil

— _Has hecho un gran progreso Shinji, estoy muy orgullosa de ti_ — Felicita Misato de forma casual

— _¿Cómo así señorita Misato? _— Pregunta Shinji sin entender bien la situación

— _Es que durante toda esta semana te has adaptado rápidamente con respecto a ser piloto del Eva, incluso tu nivel de sincronización está a un 90% siendo todo un logro que ni las demás elegidas han podido llegar_ — Responde Misato de forma casual

— _Ya veo. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco he sentido en pilotear al Eva, por lo que no siento de que eso que me acaba de mencionar sea un logro relevante que pueda presumir con certeza_ — Dijo Shinji muy tranquilo

— _Guau... Siendo tan joven eres muy elocuente Shinji. Aunque también muy arrogante a mí parecer_ — Dijo Misato un poco exhaustiva

— _¿Arrogante? ¿En qué sentido señorita Misato? Solo estaba siendo lo más honesto posible_ — Responde Shinji un poco confundido al respecto

— _Esta bien... Pasando a otro tema ¿Cómo esta Catherine?_ — Pregunta Misato muy interesada

— _Pues a decir verdad ella está bastante bien, antes de que me fuera le prometí en ayudarla con los quehaceres de la casa más en hacer la comida y entre otras cosas por el estilo_ — Responde Shinji un poco pensativo

— _Vaya no tenía idea de que fueses muy considerado con Catherine ¿Y qué tal con los padres de ella?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Misato

— _¿Sus padres?... Pues según tengo entendido ellos están de viaje... Y regresarán dentro de unas semanas. Eso es todo lo que se_ — Responde Shinji un tanto nervioso

— _Ok... Entonces tú y Catherine se la pasan solos durante todo el día _— Dijo Misato un poco dudosa

— _¿Hay algún problema señorita Misato? _— Pregunta Shinji de forma interrogativa

— _No nada. Es que me preocupa que tú y ella se la pasen todo el tiempo solos sin que nadie los cuide_ — Responde Misato un poco preocupada

— _No se preocupe señorita, en la casa hay comida para unos meses si a eso se refería_ — Dijo Shinji de forma complaciente

— _Que bien que tengan comida para un tiempo... Aunque de eso no es lo único que me preocupo la verdad_ — Comenta Misato un poco más preocupada

— _¿Le preocupa otra cosa señorita? La veo muy preocupada_ — Pregunta Shinji de forma cortes

— _En realidad sí, me preocupa un poco Catherine con respecto a sus padres, se me hace un poco triste que ella sea tan alegre y feliz y que sus padres no pasen tiempo con ella dejándola sola a su suerte_ — Responde Misato severamente calmada

— _Eso me recuerda un poco a mi padre en cierta_ — Pensó Shinji un poco reflexivo — _ Descuida señorita, Catherine a pesar que sus padres no estén con ella pues me tiene a mí, no por nada soy como un hermano para ella en donde compartimos muchas cosas juntos y cuidándonos del uno al otro_ — Responde con severo optimismo y honestidad

— _Me da gusto escuchar eso, se nota que te preocupas mucho por ella_ — Dijo Misato muy satisfecha ante tal declaración — _Ok… Definitivamente eso me preocupas mucho más que la ausencia de los padres de Catherine, mejor le pregunto a ella para saber más a fondo de todo_ — Pensó internamente muy angustiosa

* * *

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos llegan a la casa en donde Shinji se baja del automóvil hiéndase a la casa mientras sale Caos a saludar

— _Hola Misato. ¿Cómo va todo?_ — Saluda Caos de forma jovial

— _Todo bien Catherine. Por cierto, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas_ — Insinúa Misato de forma casual

— _¿Preguntas? ¿Cómo cuales exactamente?_ — Pregunta Caos muy curiosa al respecto

— _Es sobre tus padres. Shinji me contó que están en otro país trabajando para la Fundación Graude. ¿Quisiera saber cuándo volverán del trabajo?_ — Pregunta Misato de forma casual

— _Mis padres… Pues lo último que se de ellos están en Estados Unidos… y que están en un proyecto especial… Iré un momento a hablar con ellos por teléfono, volveré pronto_ — Responde Caos severamente nerviosa mientras va dentro a la casa a hablar con Shinji

— _¿Sucede algo Caos? Te veo algo tensa _— Pregunta Shinji un poco preocupado

— _Es sobre Misato que me está haciendo preguntas con eso de los padres ficticios que inventamos para despistarla, de para cuando van a llegar ¿Qué le digo para evitar sospechas? _— Pregunta Caos muy nerviosa

— _Esto se está volviendo complicado… Podrías decirle que ellos están en un importante proyecto de la Fundación Graude y que volverán dentro de 7 meses, pero que te dejaron con dinero para la comida. Puede que eso sirva_ — Sugiere Shinji un poco serio

— _Gracias Shinji, eso será de mucha utilidad_ — Dijo Caos muy satisfecha mientras vuelve hacia donde esta Misato en el automóvil

— _Y bien ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?_ — Pregunta Misato muy interesada

— _Pues… Mis padres me contaron que volverán dentro de aproximadamente 7 meses debido a que están en un importante proyecto súper secreto de la Fundación Graude. Pero no se alarme tengo dinero y provisiones para todo este tiempo si es eso a lo que le preocupa_ — Responde Caos con severa alegría e inocencia

— _¡7 Meses! He escuchado de padres negligente que dejan solos a sus hijos por mucho tiempo, pero estos se pasan de la raya. ¿No te preocupa que no vuelvan en mucho tiempo?_ — Exclama Misato muy angustiada

— _Eh… No, no me preocupa para nada mientras tenga a Shinji acompañándome _— Dijo Caos con mucha honestidad

— _Interesante detalle. Pues Shinji me dijo que entre él y tu comparten muchas cosas como los amigos que son_ — Comenta Misato manteniendo la calma de forma forzada

— _Si así es, yo y Shinji hemos compartido muchas cosas, como la comida incluso de vez en cuando dormimos juntos compartiendo cama y hasta solíamos bañarnos juntos hace unos años _— Responde Caos con mucha inocencia

— _Comparten la comida, duermen juntos ¡Y hasta se bañan juntos!_ — Pensó Misato muy alterada mientras se imagina un montón de escenarios de Shinji y Caos haciendo muchas cosas juntos, hasta situaciones muy subidas de tono dejándola totalmente roja como una tomate — _¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Volveré lo más pronto posible! _— Grita muy exaltada y pisa fuertemente el acelerador para irse a una gran velocidad dejando a una confundida Caos que vuelve a la casa mientras que Shinji lee un libro de Boxeo

— _¿Cómo te fue con Misato? _— Pregunta Shinji mientras lee su libro

— _Fue algo extraño la verdad, le conté todo lo que me dijiste y se puso como loca y se fue a toda velocidad diciendo que volverá dentro de poco_ — Responde Caos un poco confundida

— _¿Por qué presiento que algo va a ocurrir? Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación_ — Pensó Shinji tras analizar todo lo que dijo Caos en cuestión

Al cabo de unas 6 horas alguien toca el timbre de la casa y Caos atiende la puerta para ver de quien se trata

* * *

— _Ah eres tu Misato ¿Volviste de lo que ibas a hacer? ¿Y porque traes esas maletas?_ — Pregunta Caos de forma jovial mientras ve en frente de ella a Misato que lleva 3 maletas de color marrón

— _Lo he decidido. A partir de hoy voy a vivir con ustedes_ — Dijo Misato con mucha convicción en su voz

— _Ok está bien….. ¿Espera? ¿Qué?_ — Pregunta Shinji muy conmocionado ante tal inesperada noticia

— _Como teniente de Nerv y responsable de ti Shinji, es mi deber estar al tanto de todo lo que te pase, como salud y educación. Por parte de Catherine lo mismo, no que tienen en la cabeza tus padres pero me niego que alguien como tu sea abandonada de forma horrible, por lo me encargare de darte la atención que mereces, incluso podríamos estar muy unidos como si de una familia se tratase_ — Responde Misato de forma complaciente y optimista

— _Disculpa señorita Misato ¿Podría por un momento hablar con Catherine a solas? Es algo especial_ — Pregunta Shinji un poco preocupado

— _Esta bien. Cuando hayan terminado, quisiera que me hagan un favor_ — Responde Misato de forma amable y calmada mientras que Shinji junto con Caos van al segundo piso

— _¿De qué me querías hablar Shinji? Te veo algo preocupado_ — Pregunta Caos muy curiosa ante la actitud de Shinji

— _Es que acaso ¿No te preocupa que la señorita Misato quiera vivir con nosotros, a partir de ahora?_ — Insinúa Shinji severamente preocupado

— _En realidad no. No me preocupa para nada, además que sin ti Shinji, la casa está muy sola la verdad por lo que agradezco que Misato quiera vivir con nosotros, es una persona grandiosa ¿No lo crees? _— Responde Caos con mucha inocencia

— _No se trata de eso. No te das cuenta que cabe la posibilidad de que la señorita Misato al estar aquí descubra nuestro secreto. De que somos guerreros que luchamos bajo las ordenes de la diosa Atenea_ — Responde Shinji con mucha seriedad

— _Con que eso. Pero por casi se me olvida ¿Por qué debemos guardar eso en secreto, si simplemente nuestro deber es proteger al mundo de toda amenaza? Incluso con solo usar tu cosmos te bastaría para derrotar a esa cosa llamada ángel_ — Pregunta Caos con mucha curiosidad

— _Porqué como nos dijo Atenea antes de ir hasta y es que nosotros para el mundo no somos más que un simple mito que nunca existió. Aparte que esta el simple hecho que mucha gente nos pueden ver como una amenaza o están quienes nos pueden tomar como un medio para cumplir cualquier tipo de ambición que podría poner en peligro a muchas personas, como el caso de Naruto que traiciono al santuario para querer cumplir su ambición de conquistar al mundo. Es por eso que todo lo relacionado al santuario, las armaduras y todo lo que tenga que ver con cosmos energía debe quedar en total secreto, en especial para la organización de mi padre_ — Responde Shinji con mucha seriedad y a la vez de preocupado

— _Ok entiendo, entonces mejor le pediremos a Misato que se vaya y nos deje solos, así mantendríamos el secreto_ — Sugiere Caos con mucha normalidad

— _Podría ser. Pero viendo la actitud de la señorita Misato, lo mejor será seguirle el juego hasta que todo esto terminé. Lo máximo que podríamos hacer, es evitar hacer cualquier uso del cosmos y de toda sospecha que alerte a la señorita Misato o a cualquiera de Nerv_ — Dijo Shinji muy pensativo

* * *

Al cabo de 10 minutos Shinji y Caos bajan hacía dónde está Misato

— _Ya terminamos ¿Cuál es el favor de que nos quería hablar?_ — Pregunta Shinji severamente calmado

— _Quiero que ambos firmen este papel_ — Responde Misato mostrando un sujetapapeles con un bolígrafo colgado

— _¿Y eso para qué es exactamente?_ — Pregunta Caos mientras firma su nombre y apellido falso, luego Shinji firma el suyo

— _Es para que ambos vayan a asistir a la escuela mañana por la mañana_ — Responde Misato muy sonriente

— _¿Escuela? ¿Pero por qué motivo vamos a ir a la escuela?_ — Pregunta Shinji teniendo un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza

— _Es para que ustedes tengan una educación como cualquier chico a su edad ¿O es que nunca han estado en una escuela como tal?_ — Pregunta Misato de forma casual

— _En realidad nunca he ido a una escuela en mi vida. Lo único que tuve fue un tutor que me enseñó a leer y a escribir y también mitología antigua, luego esta Shinji que me enseño a escribir kanjis y a leerlos_ — Responde Caos con mucha sinceridad

— _En mi caso lo más cercano que tuve a una escuela fue el orfanato de la Fundación Graude en donde aprendí lo básico en educación_ — Responde Shinji mientras recuerda sus estadía en el orfanato

— _Qué triste, lo único que tuvo Catherine fue un tutor ¿Acaso sus padres son muy tacaños para pagarle una escuela? Aunque al menos Shinji tuvo algo de buena educación_ — Pensó Misato un poco triste — _Bien. Podrían probarse los uniformes para ver cómo les quedan_— Dijo un poco calmada mientras da a Shinji y a Caos unas ropas escolares en donde la de Shinji consiste en una camisa blanca de botones con dentro una franela azul, luego están los pantalones oscuros de un tono azul marino y un par de zapatos blancos

— _No me veo del todo mal, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo me irá en la escuela. No sé si será similar cuando estuve en el orfanato con los chicos antes de que fuesen caballeros y doncellas de oro y yo uno de bronce, O será algo diferente_ — Pensó con severa profundidad mientras se mira al espejo para ver a detalle su vestimenta escolar

— _Hey Shinji ¿Cómo me veo? _— Pregunta Caos muy alegre vistiendo un uniforme escolar idéntico al que viste aquella chica de cabello albino de nombre Rei, con una camisa de tirantes color azul claro con una gran falda de mismo color que le llega hasta las rodillas, junto a pantimedias negras y zapatos blancos

— _Te vez bien Caos_ — Responde Shinji dando una cálida sonrisa — _Qué curioso, ese uniforme que lleva puesto se me hace familiar_ — Pensó de forma sospechosa al ver de forma detenida el uniforme que lleva puesto Caos

— _Vaya, les quedan muy bien a ambos el uniforme_ — Comenta Misato muy augusta — _Por cierto… ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en esta casa?_ — Pregunta un poco curiosa al ver sus maletas

— _En esta casa hay como 5 habitaciones al respecto, la mía, la de mis padres, el de Shinji y las demás son para huéspedes _— Responde Caos de forma pensativa

— _Entonces ¿Cuál habitación puedo usar?_ — Pregunta Misato mientras carga sus maletas

— _Puede utilizar la habitación de mis padres. Como no volverán en meses, no veo problema para que uses la habitación _— Responde Caos dando una sonrisa alegre mientras guía a Misato a la habitación de sus — Padres— que al llegar, la habitación solo consta de una cama de gran tamaño cubierta de una sábana azul más de un baño y una ventana, de ahí la habitación está casi vacía sin rastro de ningún tipo de utensilio o indicio de haber sido habitado

— _Guau, que limpia esta la habitación, no tenía idea de que tus padres sean muy pulcros_ — Comenta Misato un poco impresionada al ver la habitación semi vacía

— _Es que cuando mis padres se fueron se llevaron todo, como ropa, pertenencias y demás cosas, como si más nunca quisieran volver_ — Explica Caos de forma casual

— _Hay no, lo más seguro es que en realidad no van a volver. Pobre Catherine, no puedo creer hasta qué punto son capaces sus padres de abandonarla a su suerte_ — Pensó Misato sumamente triste

— _Que disfrute de la habitación señorita Misato, y que tenga buenas noches_ — Dijo Shinji de forma educada mientras camina hacia su habitación

— _Igualmente que tengas buenas noches Misato, iré a dormir_ — Dijo Caos mientras va a su habitación a dormir

— _Que bien que este aquí viviendo con Shinji, así podre estar al pendiente de todo, lo mismo podría decir de Catherine, en serio que es muy triste que tenga unos padres así de terribles… Aunque pensándolo bien lo mismo podría decir del papa de Shinji_ — Pensó Misato muy reflexiva mientras prepara sus cosas

* * *

Al día siguiente en medio de un salón de clases, Shinji y Caos se ponen en frente de la clase tras haber escrito sus nombres en la pizarra

— _Den le la bienvenida a 2 nuevos alumnos, sean amables con ellos_ — Dijo un señor de edad de entre los 50 años que surge como profesor del aula

— _Buenas, me llamo Shinji Ikari, es todo un honor poder estudiar en una escuela como está_ — Se presenta Shinji de forma muy cortés

— _Hola a todos, me llamo Catherine Lockheart, pero mis amigos me llaman Caos y es un gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes, espero hacer muchos amigos_ — Se presenta Caos de forma muy jovial y juguetona

Todos en la clase miran con suma atención a los 2 jovenes guerreros, en especial los chicos que miran con mucha atención a Caos con muchos sonrojos y algunos con corazones en los ojos. Pero las chicas no se quedan atrás con respecto a Shinji que de forma casi unánime lo toman como todo un príncipe por su forma de actuar muy educado

— _Oigan ¿No creen que la chica nueva es muy bonita?_ — Comenta con severo interés uno de los tantos alumnos conversando con algunos de sus compañeros

— _Si y bastante, con que esto es lo que se siente tener una estudiante de intercambio_ — Dijo muy humorístico otro de los estudiantes

— _Como es nueva y es de otro país, tal vez debería enseñarle nuestras costumbres _— Comenta otro estudiante en un tono de intento de mujeriego

— Vaya, no me imaginaba que le caigo bien a las chicas ¿Sera porqué siempre me baño? — Pensó Shinji tras estar escuchando toda conversación que lo mencionan siendo en su totalidad chicas

— _Guau, para los chicos les soy bonita, hasta parece que algunos quieren salir conmigo. Que gente tan agradable_ — Pensó Caos un poco impresionada tras estar escuchando todo quién la menciona, siendo casi en su totalidad chicos

Shinji y Caos toman asiento, en donde Shinji se sienta cerca de la ventana mientras que por parte de Caos se sienta al otro extremo del salón y ambos son el centro de las miradas por casi todos los alumnos. Poco después de que la clase terminara la clase los 2 jóvenes guerreros son rodeados por casi toda la clase haciéndole una serie de preguntas

— _Oye ¿De qué país eres?_ — Pregunta uno de los alumnos directamente a Caos

— _Soy originaria de Suecia, pero me crie en Grecia durante casi 6 años al igual que Shinji_ — Responde Caos de forma cordial

— _¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Suena interesante _— Comenta muy interesada una de las tantas chicas

— _Hay maldición, en serio que es pésima guardando secretos. Si sigue así, a este paso dirá que soy caballero a Misato o a alguien de Nerv_ — Pensó Shinji con severa decepción ante el descuido de Caos — _Bueno diré que estuve en Grecia, dado que estuve en un programa de intercambio cultural por parte de la Fundación Graude en donde varios niños en su mayoría huérfanos, fueron enviados a distintas partes del mundo para tener familiares de distintas nacionalidades y creencias distintas a las de este país para promover el dialogo y la tolerancia_ — Dijo en pos de seguirle la corriente de lo que respondió Caos, evitando toda posible alusión al santuario o a la orden de donde pertenecen

Mientras Shinji y Caos responden cada pregunta que le hacen, al otro lado del salón esta un chico de lentes y de cabello castaño que carga una video cámara y juega con un helicóptero de juguete hasta que en la puerta del salón aparece un chico de tez morena y de cabello negro que viste una ropa deportiva color negro que tiene una expresión muy seria

— _¿Qué pasa Touji? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?_ — Pregunta el chico de lentes de nombre Kensuke Aiba con mucha calma

— _Es que estaba en el hospital visitando a mi hermana, que aún sigue herida tras el ataque de ese monstruo_ — Responde el chico de ropa deportiva de nombre Touji Suzuhara con mucha seriedad

— _Por cierto. Hoy acaban de llegar 2 chicos nuevos a esta clase_ — Comenta Kensuke con mucha normalidad

— _Y eso que tiene de importante. Ni que uno de ellos fuese ese piloto que peleo con ese robot. Jamás lo perdonare por lo torpe que fue_ — Dijo Touji con mucho disgusto, pero tras ese comentario llamo mucho la atención de Shinji

— _¿Ocurre algo para que estés así?_ — Pregunta Shinji con notoria seriedad, parándose de su asiento

— _Eso no es de tu incumbencia seas quién. Estoy pasando por un momento difícil_ — Responde Touji con severa agresividad

— _¿Un momento difícil? ¿Podrías decirme cuál es?_ — Pregunta Shinji muy curioso

— _Para que te des una idea chico nuevo. Mi hermana menor está en el hospital muy mal herida, todo por culpa de ése piloto que uso ese robot gigante hace más de una semana. Para empeorar los doctores dijeron de que sus heridas tomarían años en recuperarse por completo. Maldigo al piloto de ese robot gigante por dejar así a mi hermana _— Responde Touji muy serio como también frustrado e triste y Shinji al escuchar con mucha atención se vuelve a sentar y adopta una pose de suma seriedad e reflexiva, como si las palabras de aquel chico le llegarán de lleno

— _El chico nuevo parece que se tomó muy en serio lo que le dijo Touji ¿Creó tener una corazonada?_ — Pensó Kensuke con mucha sospecha mientras ve a Shinji con mucha atención

* * *

Minutos después los chicos se retiran del salón ya en horas libres y Caos sigue a Shinji en los pasillos

— _Oye Shinji. Te veo muy preocupado, ¿Acaso lo que te respondió aquel chico te afecto mucho? _— Pregunta Caos un poco preocupada

— _Diría que sí... Me siento muy mal por él, en especial por lo de su hermana_ — Responde Shinji muy reflexivo

— _Pero no es para tanto. Recuerda que era tu primera vez piloteando al Eva. Además por lo que dijo, solo está herida su hermana. Peor sería que estuviera muerta, ni hablar de las otras vidas que estaba en juego_— Comenta Caos con mucha normalidad

— _Tal vez tengas razón Caos... Pero eso no es excusa que por mi error una vida inocente junto a su familia éste sufriendo una situación grave... Se supone que mi deber es proteger a los inocentes de toda amenaza que atente contra el mundo. Como es mi deber al igual que tú de evitar que se pierdan vidas inocentes por cualquier medio... ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? Si fui responsable de posiblemente la disfunción de una familia y de su actual sufrimiento_— Responde Shinji con mucha seriedad

— _¡Hey chico nuevo!. Quiero que vengas con nosotros por un momento_ — Llama Touji a lo lejos estando junto a Kensuke

— _Esta bien iré_ — Dijo Shinji haciéndole caso a la petición del chico deportista

— _Yo también voy_ — Dijo Caos muy complaciente

— _No Catherine. Esto es entre ese chico y yo, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo_ — Ordena Shinji de forma autoritaria

* * *

El joven caballero de Lira sigue a los 2 estudiantes hasta llegar a un lugar apartado en donde no hay nadie a excepción de los 3 en si

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? _— Pregunta Shinji

— _Quiero que respondas a mi pregunta ¿Tu eres el piloto de ese robot? Responde ahora_ — Ordena Touji muy serio

— _Ok... Sí. Soy el piloto de ese robot. Si me vas a odiar por lo que le hice a tu hermana sin querer, estás a todo tu derecho_ — Responde Shinji de forma muy arrepentido

— _Miserable, por tu culpa mi hermana está en un horrible estado, cuya operación cuesta mucho dinero_ — Dijo Touji muy molesto mientras da un fuerte golpe a Shinji directo al rostro

Un poco cerca llega Caos buscando a Shinji por los alrededores

— _¿Me preguntó que estará haciendo Shinji? _— Pensó Caos muy preocupada y llega hasta dónde está Shinji. Solo para verlo tirado en el piso y a Touji empuñando sus brazos — _¿Pero qué? ¿¡QUE LE HIZO A SHINJI!?_ — Da una mirada fulminante y llena de agresividad e corre a toda velocidad para agarrar a Touji por la garganta _— ¡Tu! ¿Te atreviste a golpear a Shinji? Responde ahora_ — Pregunta con mucha agresividad mientras agarra con más fuerza a Touji

— _Por favor detente Caos. Suelta a Touji por favor_ — Pide Shinji tras haberse levantado

— _¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Si este miserable maldito tuvo la osadía de golpearte en la cara?_ — Pregunta Caos mientras sigue estrangulando a Touji

— _No es lo que crees. Deje que me golpeara porqué estaba molesto por lo de su hermana y solo quería desquitarse conmigo por ser el piloto del Eva. Es por eso y por favor suéltalo que lo vas a matar_ — Exige Shinji muy preocupado mientras que Caos hace caso a tal petición y tira a Touji al suelo

— _Aja, aja… Por poco y creo que estaría muerto_ — Dijo Touji un poco adolorido como aterrado

— _¡Por favor no me lastimes! _— Suplica Kensuke poniéndose de rodillas

— _Descuida no lo hare _— Responde Caos volviendo a su faceta amable de forma instantánea dejando a todos estupefactos — _Pero si lo hacen _— Da una fuerte pisada al suelo haciendo una pequeña grieta — _Quedan advertidos_

— _Perdón fui un idiota lo siento _— Suplica Touji muy asustado mientras retrocede de poco a poco — _¡Corre! _— Comienza a correr despavorido junto al chico de lentes

— _No tenías que haber hecho eso Caos. Por favor no vuelvas hacerlo _— Ruega Shinji muy preocupado

— _¿Y qué? Ese idiota tuvo la osadía de golpearte. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados_ — Dijo Caos con un poco de molestia

— _Lo que estaba haciendo era para quedar en buenos términos y en aliviar el dolor que siente de lo que le paso a su hermana por mi torpeza_ — Explica Shinji con ligera melancolía

— _Entiendo... Aunque debería de estar agradecido que estén a salvo gracias a ti. Peor sería si él o su hermana hubieran muerto_ — Insinúa Caos con notoria indiferencia

— _Tal vez tengas razón. Pero tampoco es excusa de dejar que mucha gente inocente resulte lastimada, recordemos que es nuestro deber proteger a la gente de todo mal que azote el mundo. Dejar que este tipo de cosas pase, es como si estuviéramos fallando en nuestro deber _— Dijo Shinji expresando ligera convicción en sus palabras

* * *

El par de jóvenes guerreros caminan en directo a las aulas de clase para reintegrarse, hasta que llega Rei Ayanami a informa que

— _Shinji debes de ir a los cuarteles. Se aproxima un ángel _— Dijo Rei de forma informal

— _Entendido. Ire enseguida_ — Asiente Shinji muy serio

— _Mucha suerte Shinji_ — Comenta Caos de forma motivacional

* * *

Minutos después en la base principal de Nerv, Misato junto a todo el equipo se preparan para el avistamiento del siguiente ángel mientras en la gran pantalla muestra una grabación del mismo. Mostrando el aspecto del ángel siendo una especie de ser insectoide con su cuerpo siendo un cilindro alargado, su cabeza era una flecha redondeada paralela al suelo y de ella salían 2 protuberancias, y de esas un par de brazos de color mirado brillante que se mueven sin parar

— _¡Confirmación visual del enemigo! ¡Está violando las aguas territoriales!_ — Exclama con mucho alarme el técnico Aoba

— _¡Que todo el personal se prepare para un combate nivel 1!_ — Ordena Misato muy directa y seria

— _Todo Tokyo 3 configurándose en modo de batalla. Los edificios armados y el sistema de intercepción anti-aéreo se encuentran operando en un 48%_ — Informa otro de los técnicos mientras en la superficie de la ciudad, varios edificios se están ocultándose bajo tierra para la batalla por venir

— _¡Shinji! ¿¡Estás listo!?_ — Pregunta Misato con fuerte convicción viendo al Eva-1 en la sección de despeje

— _Estoy listo Misato_ — Asiente el joven piloto con mucha serenidad

De vuelta en la superficie se muestran diversas torretas de varios calibre disparar de todo al ángel, pero todo resultó inútil mientras la creatura seguía avanzando y con sus brazos destruía todo armamento de auto defensa sin ningún esfuerzo aparente

— _¡Lancen al Eva-1 ya!_ — Ordena Misato mientras que el Eva es eyectado a la superficie de la ciudad estando frente al ángel

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad en lo alto de una montaña con un templo shinto se encuentra Caos sentada en el techo presenciando lo que está por venir

— _No tenía idea de que esos ángeles tuvieran cada uno formas distintas. Y cada una más rara que la anterior_ — Pensó Caos viendo con mucha atención al ángel. Luego de unos segundos baja la mirada al ver llegar un par de chicos subiendo al templo, no siendo otros más que los que conocieron hace poco — _Ellos de nuevo ¿Que hacen aquí?_

— _Oye Kensuke ¿Crees que fue buena idea estar aquí afuera? _— Pregunta el deportista notoriamente preocupado

— _Claro que sí. Vamos a presenciar un evento nunca antes visto_ — Responde el chico de lentes muy emocionado mientras apunta con su video cámara a la ciudad

* * *

Con Shinji maniobra el Eva con agarrar el rifle y dispara a discreción al ángel hasta que se le acaba las municiones más crea una nube de humo con el fuego generado

— _¿Logre matarlo?_ — Cuestiona Shinji hasta que ve salir de la nube de humo los brazos del ángel que lo lanzan a varios metros de distancia. En donde llega a caer sale un edificio con un rifle

— _¡Es un rifle de repuesto! ¡Úsalo ahora!_ — Informa Misato desde el radio tele comunicador y el piloto inmediatamente lo agarra e dispara al ángel, pero de nuevo no dio daño alguno y con ello contraataca con usar sus brazos cortando varios edificios más el cable de energía del Eva haciendo que en este se active una cuenta regresiva de 5 minutos — _¡Escúchame Shinji! ¡Te quedan alrededor de 5 minutos de energía activa, debes de derrotar al ángel cuanto antes!_

— _Esto va ser más problemático de lo que pensé _— Pensó Shinji un poco adolorido mientras el ángel sujeta el pie izquierdo del Eva y lo alza a lo alto para lanzarlo muy lejos

* * *

De vuelta en el templo el par de estudiantes ven con la boca abierta de como el Eva es lanzando hasta donde se encuentran y Caos no se queda de brazos cruzados, y a gran velocidad va a donde están los estudiantes y los agarra para llevarlos a unos metros lejos antes que el Eva impacte al lugar

— _Ya-ya es-es-esta-mos mu-muer-tos_ — Tartamudea Touji con total terror

— _No lo están. Pero si siguen aquí corren el riesgo de morir_ — Avisa Caos muy calmada mientras se aleja de los chicos

— _¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!_ — Exclama Kensuke muy agradecido llorando de alegría

— _De nada, solo hacia mi deber. Mejor que se vayan cuanto antes _— Dijo Caos mientras camina un poco lejos del Eva

Shinji mira a los lados tras la caída recibida y ve a su izquierda a Caos junto al par de estudiantes — _¿Que hace Caos aquí con ellos?_ — Ve que la doncella señala a los estudiantes — _Ya veo. Solo lo salvaste_

— _¿Que hacen Catherine ahí con esos chicos? Es muy peligroso _— Comenta Misato muy preocupada al ver a Caos y a los chicos desde el visor del Eva

Llega el ángel a atacar y Shinji le sujeta los brazos con mucha fuerza, ignorando que los mismos están fundiendo las manos del Eva

— _¿¡Porque no está haciendo nada para librarse de esa cosa!? _— Pregunta Touji muy alarmado

— _¡Eso es por nosotros! ¡Si hace algo nosotros moriremos!_ — Responde Kensuke muy serio

Shinji con mucho esfuerzo alza por los lados los brazos del ángel y le da una fuerte patada que lo manda muy lejos. Luego oprime uno de los comandos y expulsa la capsula para salir un momento — _¡Catherine y ustedes 2! ¡Apresúrense a subir!_ — Ordena con extrema seriedad

— _¡Ya oyeron lo que dijo Shinji! ¡Debemos subir deprisa! _— Exclama Caos mientras corre a una velocidad normal hacia el Eva al igual que el par de estudiantes

— _¡Espera un momento Shinji! ¡No puedes dejar que suban civiles no autorizados!_ — Exclama Misato muy preocupada

— _Es una situación de emergencia, además que no puedo permitirme que hayan bajas civiles de ninguna forma_ — Dijo Shinji muy serio mientras activa el Eva

— _Hey chico nuevo gracias. Y perdon por lo de hace poco_ — Dijo Touji con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Eso no tiene relevancia por ahora. Lo importante ahora es destruir al enemigo_ — Responde Shinji mientras activa un comando en donde saca una especie de cuchillo que emite electricidad desde el hombro del Eva y corre directo hacia el ángel, pero este con sus brazos atraviesa el tórax del Eva y con ello Shinji escupe un poco de sangre pero no se deja inmutar por el dolor y sigue delante hasta que clava el cuchillo al Core principal de la criatura — _¡AAAHHHH!_ — Con mucha fuerza clava el cuchillo a lo más hondo del Core y con ello logra matar al ángel — _Lo logre _— Se recuesta en su asiento con mucha satisfacción

* * *

2 Horas después de lo sucedido dentro de las instalaciones de Nerv se encuentra Shinji reposando en uno de los bastidores para recuperarse hasta que llega Misato

— _Lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente de tu parte Shinji. Primero meter a unos desconocidos más a Catherine al Eva y hacer una táctica suicida contra el ángel ¿Que puedes decir en tu defensa?_ — Interroga Misato en tono de regaño

— _Puedo entender que está molesta porque hice cosas ilícitas. Pero debe entender que tampoco quiero que muera gente o resulte lastimada, eso no me lo puedo permitir por nada del mundo. Aparte que ¿No se supone que piloteo el Eva para salvar la humanidad?_ — Responde Shinji de forma reflexiva

— _Pues... Estas en lo correcto... Mejor discutiremos de esto cuando lleguemos a la casa_ — Dijo Misato casi sin tener idea de cómo responderle al joven piloto

* * *

Horas después en la casa, Shinji prepara la comida mientras que Misato está teniendo una conversación amena con Caos

— _Una cosa Misato ¿Cómo es Shinji en esas pruebas? Digo el siempre me dice que no son la gran cosa. Quisiera saber cómo es en realidad_ — Pregunta Caos con mucha curiosidad

— _Pues le va muy bien, hasta es impresionante que en poco tiempo haya superado muchas de nuestras expectativas. De verdad es alguien destacado aunque no lo parezca a simple vista_

— _Ya veo... Muy típico de Shinji, siempre ha sido así de modesto ante lo que destaca_ — Comenta Caos mientras bebe un poco de refresco

— _Veo que conoces mucho a Shinji... Por curiosidad ¿Cómo ha sido el cuándo lo conocías? _— Pregunta Misato muy interesada

— _Al principio cuando conocí a Shinji era alguien tímido y reservado al igual que yo... Pero al pasar del tiempo se volvió una persona más abierta aunque sigue siendo reservado si la situación lo requiere. Siempre se ha destacado por tener un alto sentido de la responsabilidad y de ayudar a otros aunque no reciba nada a cambio. Pero también tiendo hacer lo mismo que Shinji, pero siempre de la misma forma_ — Responde Caos con un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia

— _Interesante. No me imaginaba que Shinji fuese así de considerado con la gente. Ahora entiendo por qué no quiere que haya bajas civiles_ — Dijo Misato con un poco de calma

Llega Shinji con 2 platos de comida y entre las 2 comienzan a comerlo como si no hubiese mañana

— _¡Por dios está bueno! Ni idea tenía que cocinabas así de bien Shinji _— Dijo Misato muy impresionada mientras sigue comiendo

— _Gracias Misato. Es que solía cocinar de vez cuando y al pasar el tiempo supongo que agarre experiencia_ — Responde Shinji con mucha modestia

— _Por cierto Shinji ¿Cuando me dejaras cocinar? No todo el tiempo tu harás todo tu solo. Yo también tengo que dar de mi parte_ — Pregunta Caos con una ligera sonrisa

— _Pronto Catherine. Muy pronto _— Responde Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa — _El problema es que cocinas terrible_ — Pensó con ligera preocupación mientras se retira a de la sala — _Iré a salir afuera un rato_

* * *

En medio de uno de los parques centrales de la ciudad en donde esta deshabitado se encuentra Shinji portando su lira para tocar un hermosa melodía de las tantas que solía tocar su difunto maestro Orfeo

— _¿Me pregunto qué pensaría mí el maestro Orfeo si supiera de lo que hago ahora?_ — Pensó el joven caballero de Lira mientras sigue tocando de su melodía hasta que unos 5 minutos después termina y se va del parque con una ligera sonrisa — _Puede que este orgulloso de mi por hacer algo noble_

* * *

En plena noche en las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo 3 donde no hay rastros de ningún ser humano en los alrededores a causa de la evacuación del ataque del ultimo Ángel. Todo parecía totalmente tranquilo hasta que

**¡BOOOM!**

Surgen montones de explosiones destruyendo vehículos y algunas edificaciones. Que de la nada aparecen seres de aspecto demoniaco de diversos tamaños atacando la ciudad. Cada uno de ellos derriba vehículos, lanzan ataques de energía de sus bocas causando grandes incendios por doquier

— _Hagan todo lo posible por encontrar el cadáver del ángel_ — Ordena un de los entes demoniacos de aspecto similar a una gárgola mientras llegaban más monstruos de diversas formas. Cada una más grotesca y horrible

— _¡Alto ahí!_ — Desde lejos aparece Shinji con su armadura puesta junto con Caos — _En nombre de la diosa Atenea, los voy a exterminar por estar causando destrucción_

— _¿Tu contra todos nosotros? Hahahaha no me hagas reír niño ¡Mátenlo! _— Ordena la gárgola con mucha malicia

Hordas de monstruos se lanzan a discreción a atacar al joven caballero de Lila, pero muy tranquilo con solo hacer un pequeño toque con su lira lanza varios hilos de luz que desintegran a casi toda la horda sin dejar tan si quiera un cadáver

— _¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? _— Pregunta muy sorprendido un hombre lagarto con armadura metálica

— _No necesitan saber nada. Solo tienen 2 opciones a considerar. Vuelven de donde salieron o morir aquí _— Propone Shinji muy serio

— _¡Disparen a discreción! _— Grita varios demonios apuntando con sus metralletas laser y disparando a toda potencia. Pero Shinji recibe cada disparo pero ninguno le hace el más mínimo daño

— _No recibe daño ¿De que esta hecho este niño?_ — Dijo una de las gárgolas al bajar su arma

— _Es inútil. Mi cosmos junto a mi armadura me proporcionar mayor resistencia ante todo tipo de ataques. Sus armas de fuego son inservibles ante el poder del cosmos _— Explica Shinji mientras toca una de su melodías — _Ahora todos ustedes desaparecerán ante mi ¡Nocturno de Cuerdas!_ — De la lira empieza a lanzar una serie de poderosos rayos que atacan a cada demonio reduciéndolos a cenizas tras ser desintegrados por los rayos

Entre los demonios que quedaron vivos se quedaron muy impactados ante la muestra de poder del caballero, y muchos retrocedieron muy aterrados, otros se agruparon en posición defensiva para sacar equipo de comunicación, los demás están disparando con todo lo que pueden

— _Aquí Caimán 4 me escuchan. Tenemos problemas. Un humano con extraños poderes está arrasando con la armada y nuestras armas son inútiles ante su poder llamado cosmos _— Habla con mucho desespero uno de los tantos hombres lagarto desde un radio comunicador — _Entendido comandante. Esperaremos a los refuerzos_ — Termina de hablar hasta que instantáneamente muere desintegrado a causa de uno de los rayos de Shinji

— _Algo me dice que esto será más problemático de lo que parece _— Pensó Shinji tras haber exterminado el grupo de demonios que hicieron su comunicado

En medio de la acera sale un gran circulo con el símbolo de la pentágrama invertida que un intenso brillo materializa lo que parece ser una mezcla de un vehículo de transporte con un tanque de guerra versión futurista con una altura de 5 metros de alto y 6 de largo cubriendo casi toda la calle en sí, su cañón no difiere en otros tipos de tanques más que tiene una torreta automática en la parte de arriba y con un vistoso blindaje de colores rojo en los rieles y negro en todo lo metálico

— _Presiento un cosmos dentro de ese tanque _— Pensó Shinji mirando fijamente el tanque mientras se prepara en tocar su lira para el ataque. Inmediatamente el tanque dispara su cañón y el caballero lo esquiva sin problema — _Oh no_ — Ve el piso en donde estaba y nota que el poder de fuego destruyo la acera creando un gran cráter de 3 metros de profundidad — _Debo destruir el cañón para evitar que cause más destrucción_ — Toca su lira y dispara varias cuerdas directos al cañón del tanque, pero para su mala suerte solo hacen unos mínimos rasguños al blindaje dejándolo sorprendido

El tanque dispara su torreta y Shinji sin problemas esquiva los láser, pero ve que cada laser que dispara la torreta al hacer contacto con cualquier materia esta es desintegrada dejando solo cenizas o pequeños agujeros sea en el piso o en las paredes haciendo que el joven caballero de Lira se lo tome más en serio y hace su

— _¡Nocturno de Cuerdas! _— Nuevamente lanza una serie de rayos esta vez directos al tanque donde recibe el ataque de lleno. Pero no resulto muy efectivo y a su vez nota el aura roja que emana el vehículo — _Ya veo, el quien este ejerciendo ese cosmos maligno hace que el tanque resiste los ataques. Tendré que concentrar mi cosmos para poder penetrarlo_ — Empuña su mano derecha y concentra su cosmos energía al máximo — _¡Gran Rayo Sagrado!_ — Abre la mano y sale un poderoso rayo blanco que va directo al cañón del tanque, que dado a la potencia del ataque logra destruir el cañón junto a la torreta automática así destruyendo los medios de ataque del vehículo de guerra — _Lo logre, ahora falta los que están dentro_

En la parte baja del tanque se abre y de ahí sale un imponente sujeto vestido de una armadura medieval oscura con partes rojas en los bordes, con ligeros toques modernos más un yelmo que le cubre el rostro por completo y adornado con un par de puntiagudo cuernos. Esta acompañado de 2 grandes minotauros de gran físico que en la mano izquierda llevan un escudo metálico de forma circular y con la otra mano llevan una pequeña ametralladora gatling de mano

— _Con que tú eres el que nos está causando problemas_ — Dijo el sujeto de armadura oscura con un tono de voz grave y que refleja imponencia — _Y siendo un simple niño humano. Qué vergüenza_

— _En nombre de la diosa Atenea, no permitiré que ande causando destrucción y alterando la paz en el mundo, ni mucho menos estar dañando a inocentes. Por lo que por última vez les exijo que se vayan o conocerán la muerte _— Ordena Shinji muy autoritario

— _¿Exigir?... Mocoso insolente. Tú no estás en disposición de exigir nada y al contrario. Morirás por estar interfiriendo con nuestra misión_ — Responde con mucha arrogancia el líder de armadura negra

— _Comandante Dark ¿Podemos matar al humano?_ — Pide uno de los minotauros de forma cortes

— _De eso me encargo yo. Le enseñare a no entrometerse en cosas importantes. Aparte que noto que tiene una cosmos energía considerable por lo que sería un suicidio enfrentarlo si no se tiene el poder necesario_ — Explica el sujeto de armadura oscura apodado el Comandante Dark mientras camina hacia donde está el caballero de Lira

Shinji se pone en total alerta al ver como el comandante se acerca, por lo que de forma apresurara ataca con su lira al lanzar varias cuerdas — _Pero ¿Qué?_ — Dijo impresionado tras ver que sus cuerdas fueron esquivadas con suma facilidad por el comandante

— _Predecible _— El Comandante da un fuerte golpe directo al rostro del caballero lanzando a varios metros de distancia

— _Que poder... Por un momento su cosmos energía era semejante a la mía. Pero en casi un momento la aumento a un nivel comparable al de los caballeros dorados o hasta más_ — Pensó Shinji muy impresionado tras el golpe que sufrió y comienza a pararse tocando una melodía con su lira

— _¿Acaso piensas aburrirme con tu patética música? ¿Te estas riéndote de mi niño? _— Comenta el sujeto de armadura oscura con ligera burla

— _No... Hare que tu mente viaje a otra dimensión con mi ¡Serenata del Viaje Mortal!_ — Shinji sigue tocando su hermosa melodía que tan solo unos pocos segundos el par de minotauros que hacen guardia al tanque comienzan a dormir mientras que el Comandante Dark sigue parado como nada hubiese pasado

— _Intentar hacerme dormir con simple truco mental es lo mejor que puedes hacer_ — Dijo el comandante con mucha indiferencia — _Ahora sufre de mi ¡Impulso Genocida! _— Desde la palma de su mano lanza una serie de violentas ráfagas moradas que atacan a Shinji de forma masiva que lo termina de elevar por los aires que al caer le agarra el cuello y comienza a estrangularlo — _Te daré una muerte lenta y dolora por entrometido e intentar desafiarme con ese cosmos tan débil_

El joven caballero de Lira hace un esfuerzo por mantener la consciencia mientras el cruel comandante lo estrangula. Pero poco a poco ve todo borroso y pierde fuerzas para seguir adelante — _No... No... Me... Ren..di-re... an-te... Ti... ser... ma-ligno_ — Con lo que queda de fuerza resita sus palabras muy valiente pero lastimosamente poco a poco pisa el terreno del mundo de los muertos

Todo parecía perdido hasta que...

— _¡Cabellos Dorados de la Muerte! _— De la nada salen una serie de hilos dorados que cortan el brazo del comandante Dark de forma brutal y llega Caos vestida con su armadura de Coma Berenice a salvar al joven Shinji de una cruel muerte

— _¡Aaahhggg! ¡Maldita! _— Grita el comandante tras la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo y luego recibe un fuerte golpe de parte de la doncella que lo manda lejos a unos metros de distancia

Caos va a donde Shinji y lo atiende — _¿Estas bien Shinji?_

— _Estoy bien... Gracias Caos... Si no hubieses venido tal vez habría muerto_ — Responde Shinji con cansancio mientras se levanta de poco a poco

— _Otra entrometida... Esto se pone más molesto_ — Dijo el comandante con mucha molestia

— _Ahora si ríndete. Esta vez luchare elevando mi cosmos al máximo y con ayuda de mi gran compañera recibirás tu merecido castigo_ — Insinúa Shinji mostrándose muy seguro de sí mismo

— _¿Gran compañera?_ — Pensó Caos ligeramente sonrojada al recibir tal halago por el caballero de Lira

— _Bonitas palabras viniendo de un niño... Pero por ahora tendré que retirarme _— Comenta el comandante Dark aun mostrándose adolorido de la pérdida de su brazo mientras es bañado por un aura oscura — _Para la próxima ve que nos encontremos no tendré piedad con ninguno de los 2 _— Finalmente es engullido por el aura oscura hasta desaparecer por completo y lo mismo ocurre con el tanque de guerra junto a la par de minotauros dormidos

El caballero de Lira da un suspiro de alivio con el sentimiento que todo término... Por ahora

— _Shinji ¿Quiénes eran esos con que te enfrentaste? _— Pregunta Caos muy curiosa

— _No lo sé Caos. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que tienen algo que ver con los ángeles_ — Responde Shinji muy pensativo — _Debemos de avisar de esto a Atenea para mañana_

Parece que nuestros jóvenes héroes tendrán que preocuparse de un enemigo aparte de los ángeles y mucho más peligrosos de lo que aparentan

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas de Autor: Buenas amigos, lamento mucho la espera fue debido a problemas personales más bloqueo mental y Bla, bla, bla que a nadie le importa**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo más con la inclusión de nuevos enemigos que pondrán en serios aprietos a Shinji y a Caos. Porque vamos seria extremadamente aburrido que sea más de lo mismo en el sentido que solo sea Shinji jodiendose a los ángeles que más de uno sabe cómo son y como terminara, por lo que decidí dar más variedad y que mejor forma que poner seres del mismísimo infierno a que peleen contra el protagonista por lo que los problemas aumentan más de lo imaginado**

**Para el próximo capítulo veamos como Shinji y Caos se las lidia ante estos peligrosos enemigos que parecen tener un interés ante los ángeles**

**Dejen sus reviews o sugerencias, halagos, insultos o lo que sean**

**Hasta la próxima **


	3. Àngeles y Demonios

**Capitulo 3: Ángeles y Demonios**

Dentro de los cuarteles generales de Nerv, entre Misato, la Doctora Ritsuko y el equipo de operación hacen varios análisis para descifrar que fue lo que causo la repentina ola de destrucción durante la noche

— _¿Algún resultado en particular?_ — Pregunta Misato estando de brazos cruzados

— _Negativo. No se ha podido verificar el causante del ataque_ — Informa la técnica Maya mientras sigue tecleando

— _Esto es bastante extraño ¿Quién causo esto? Si fuera un ángel ya habría análisis de patrón azul. Esto no tiene sentido alguno_ — Comenta la Doctora Ritsuko muy consternada

— _Según los posibles resultados registrados. Pudo ser causado por el uso de armas de algún tipo que incluso hay señales de huellas de tanques de guerra militares_ — Informa el técnico Shigeru mientras sigue tecleando

— _¿Sera una especie de atentado terrorista de casualidad?_ — Comenta el técnico Aoba de forma pensativa

— _Eso es absolutamente ridículo. De ser así ya estaríamos enterados de antemano. Lo que haya sido la causa de todo esto, es un total misterio de momentos_ — Finaliza Misato con un ligero tono serio

* * *

Mientras tanto en Grecia más precisamente en el Santuario. En la recamara de la diosa Atenea se encuentra Shinji y Caos vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras arrodillados en frente de su diosa

— _¿A qué se debe su llegada? ¿Es algo de suma importancia? _— Pregunta Saori sentada en su trono

— _Gran diosa Atenea hemos venido a informarle que ayer en la noche. Más precisamente en la ciudad de Tokyo 3 fue atacada por lo que parecía ser una armada militar de demonios y entes abominables que destruían todo a su paso_ — Responde Shinji muy serio

— _¿Has dicho una armada de demonios? _— Dijo Saori intrigada

— _Así es mi señora. No entiendo los motivos del porque atacaron la ciudad, pero según parece y por lo que escuche también hablar de uno de ellos, tenía que ver con los ángeles a los que me tuve que enfrentar. Pero lo que más me preocupa era que entre esos demonios, uno de ellos tenía un cosmos semejante al de los caballeros dorados o más_ — Informa Shinji muy preocupado

— _¿¡Es en serio!? Entonces esta misión se está tornándose más seria de lo que parece_ — Comenta Saori muy preocupada

—_Todo da a entender que no solo debemos preocuparnos por los ángeles sino también de estos demonios. Estaremos al tanto en caso que vuelvan a aparecer_ — Dijo Caos con seriedad

— _De ser así… Podría llamar a uno de los caballeros o doncellas doradas a ver si los puedan ayudar _— Propone Saori

— _Gracias mi señora… Pero me temo que rechazare la oferta. Es más hasta le pido que nadie en especial a los de oro intervenga con nuestra misión. Lo digo porque no quiero exponer el santuario ante la organización de mi padre… Pero en caso que si la cosa se complica aceptare tal oferta_ —Ruega Shinji muy preocupado y reflexivo

—_Ya veo… Si así lo quieres entonces no tengo objeción alguna_ — Dijo Saori muy tranquila — _Y dime ¿Cómo te va con tu padre?_

Ante la pregunta Shinji baja un poco la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa —_Prefiero no hablar de eso. Solo puedo decir que mi padre solo me toma como una herramienta para sus propios fines. Y eso me hace sentir muy insultado _—Dijo con mucha desilusión

— _Entiendo… Pero ten fe de tu padre Shinji. Puede que le tome tiempo para que él te vea como su hijo_ — Insinúa Saori de forma motivacional

— _Ojala pudiera creer eso gran diosa Atenea. Pero la realidad es otra y no tengo otra que aceptarla tal como es_ — Responde Shinji con una expresión irónica pero a la vez mostrando decepción

* * *

La pareja de jóvenes guerreros de bronce salen de las 12 casas y al poco de pasar por la primera casa de Aries, llegan a toparse con algunos de sus camaradas de bronce

— _Hey Shinji. Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que estuviste en el santuario_ —Llega un chico de cabello azul de piel de tez blanca que porta la armadura de Corona Boreal

— _Igualmente Gray. Ha pasado tiempo la verdad _— Saluda Shinji de forma cortes

— _Hemos oído que estas piloteando una especie de robot gigante ¿Eso es cierto?_ —Pregunta una chica de cabello plateado de ojos rubí que viste la armadura de Lince

— _Es cierto… Pero solo lo hago por cuestiones de la misión_ — Asiente Shinji

— _Que desperdicio _— Llega un chico musculoso de 2 metros de altura, de largo cabello negro con peinado de cuerpo spin y con pintura roja en las mejillas que viste la armadura de Tortuga — _Ustedes son muy poderoso para necesitar de esos juguetes gigantes_

— _Lo se Gaou, lo sé pero le piden a Shinji que lo haga y lo hace para mantener apariencias_ — Dijo Caos con un poco de aburrimiento

— _Sabes Shinji… Si esa misión de monstruos a la que estas se llegue a tornarse complicada. No dudes en buscar ayuda de ser necesario_ — Insinúa Gray señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar

— _Descuida Gray, por los momentos no necesito ayuda aparte que la de Caos. Pero gracias por la oferta _— Dijo Shinji con calma

— _¿No crees que estas sonando muy arrogante? Caballero de Lira_ — Pregunta Gaou de Tortuga con un poco de amargura

— _No lo digo por arrogancia. Lo digo porque quiero mantener en secreto el santuario ante gente… No muy confiable_ — Explica Shinji mientras se va junto a Caos y el grupo de caballero más la doncella de bronce se quedaron un poco confundidos ante lo último que dijo

* * *

Más tarde en el mismo día en la casa, Misato está en la cocina preparando la comida siendo una serie de ramen instantáneo recién comprado, afuera en la mesa de la sala yace Shinji sentado a la espera

— _Espero que Misato sepa cocinar bien y no como Caos_ — Pensó Shinji ligeramente preocupado mientras comienza a sonar el timbre y se para a atender a la persona abriendo la puerta — Buenos días doctora

— _Buenos días Shinji_ — Saluda la doctora Ritsuko vistiendo ropa casual

— _Pasa, siéntase como en casa doctora_ —Avisa Shinji de forma educada mientras que la doctora Ritsuko pasa a la casa y toma asiento en la sala de la cocina —_ ¿En qué le puedo ofrecer?_

— _Por ahora nada_ — Dijo la doctora Ritsuko y luego ve por los alrededores — _Veo que es una cosa muy bonita. Los padres de Catherine parece que la cuidaron muy bien pese a todo _

— _¡Dios que susto! _—Exclama la doctora muy sorprendida — _Hola Catherine _

— _Gracias doctora_ — Aparece Caos de forma sorpresiva sentada en la mesa dándole un susto a la doctora y casi a Shinji

— _Por dios Caos, no seas tan impertinente_ — Pensó Shinji con una ligera gota en la frente

Minutos más tarde aparece Misato con 4 platos de ramen instantáneo para cada uno, Shinji ve con una mueca de duda al ver su plato

— _Es mi imaginación o acabo de ver que la comida cobrara vida_ — Pensó Shinji muy dudo mientras saca los palillos y prueba del ramen… Al probarlo todo parecía normal hasta que misteriosamente comienza a ver todo borroso de poco a poco, y al cabo de un minuto se desmaya perdiendo totalmente la consciencia

1 Hora después el joven caballero de Lira comienza a abrir los ojos de poco a poco mientras es atendido por Caos — _Shinji…. Shinji… Estas bien…._

— _Ahhh… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Ocurrió algo grave?_ — Dijo Shinji mientras recobra la consciencia

— _que paso fue que comiste lo que preparo Misato y luego te desmayaste, eso fue lo que paso_ — Explica Caos y tras eso Shinji se tapa la boca al recordar lo que comió sintiendo mucho asco

— _¡Por todos los santos! Nunca me imaginé que Misato sea peor cocinera que Caos_ —Pensó Shinji muy horrorizado y aguantándose las ganas de vomitar

— _Por cierto Shinji ¿Qué tal el ramen? ¿Te gusto? _— Pregunta Misato con una larga sonrisa

— _Me encanto Misato… ¿Pero si quieres? Yo me encargare de cocinar de ahora en adelante_ — Miente Shinji con una sonrisa forzada

— _Te entiendo Shinji. Puede que tal vez te acostumbres a la comida de Misato. Pero es también buena idea que te encargues de la cocina _— Comenta la doctora Ritsuko con un poco de humor

— _No entiendo cómo puede arruinar una simple comida instantánea_ — Dijo Shinji con ligero asombro y asco

— _Es uno de los misterios de la vida_ — Dijo Ritsuko con cierta ironía — _Por cierto ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Quiero que vayas al departamento de Rei para darle esta nueva tarjeta de acceso a la base_ — Saca una tarjeta con el logotipo de Nerv y Shinji la toma

— _Entendido, enseguida voy _— Asiente Shinji mientras la doctora le explica la ubicación del departamento de Rei y segundos después se va de la casa avisando a Caos e Misato

* * *

En menos de 10 minutos el joven caballero llega a unos terrenos de un pésimo estado siendo zonas semi destruidas tras los últimos ataques de los ángeles más la poca o casi nula presencia de gente a los alrededores. Va a uno de los edificios y sube hasta el quinto piso e sigue caminando hasta llegar a un departamento numero como 367, luego toca el timbre y al pasar un minuto más la nula respuesta, decide entrar notando que la puerta está abierta que al ver más a fondo del departamento nota lo casi vacío del mismo, más las paredes grises de aspecto descuidado sin ningún tipo de decorado, ve un pote de basura lleno de varios papeles y vendas ensangrentadas que no llevan mucho tiempo

— _Qué lugar tan triste y desolado ¿De verdad alguien vive aquí? _— Pensó Shinji con mucha lastima mientras que al ver los alrededores ve que una pequeña mesa con unos papeles, pero le llama mucho la atención unos lentes amarillos aparentemente rotos — _¿Eso es de mi padre?_ — Toma los lentes y los mira de cerca hasta... —_ ¡Whoa! _—Que de forma sorpresiva aparece Rei

— _¿Qué haces aquí Shinji? _— Pregunta Rei tras salir del baño recién duchada y desnuda por lo que Shinji inmediatamente se da la vuelta mientras que ella se viste

— _Pues veras Rei, la doctora Ritsuko me pidió que te trajera esta nueva tarjeta de acceso a los cuarteles de Nerv_ — Responde Shinji mientras deja la tarjeta en la mesa, luego sigue mirando los lentes y Rei se percata de eso

— _¿Porque miras los lentes del comandante Ikari? _— Pregunta Rei con un poco de curiosidad

— _Nada en particular. Solo que al verlos me traen malos recuerdos de mi padre_ —Responde Shinji con un poco de molestia

— _¿Acaso no confías en el comandante? ¿Porque no confías en el Shinji? _— Vuelve a preguntar Rei mientras que Shinji se mantiene callado y luego de un minuto se va del departamento sin más —_ ¿Porque se fue sin responder mi pregunta?_

* * *

Ya en la noche mientras Shinji lee algunos libros de artes marciales asiáticas llega Misato del trabajo un poco cansada y se sienta en el sofá viendo al caballero de Lira

— _¿Cómo te fue con Rei?_ — Pregunta Misato

— _Nada en especial, solo le di la nueva tarjeta de acceso y luego me fui. Eso es todo_ —Responde Shinji mientras sigue leyendo

— _¿Y qué tal su departamento?_

— _Es simplemente el departamento más triste y descuidado que he visto en toda mi vida. Hasta una persona de escasos recursos trataría con más cariño. Me hace cuestionar de cómo alguien como Rei puede vivir en esas condiciones, mas con todo el respaldo que tiene por parte de Nerv_ — Explica Shinji con mucha indignación

— _Bueno Shinji, lo que pasa es que Rei es alguien muy especial. No es como otras personas que conozcas_ — Dijo Misato

— _¿Y es tan especial que no le importa ser tomada como una herramienta o vivir en zonas de aspecto deplorable?_ — Insinúa Shinji con un tono serio

— _De eso no estoy segura... El que sabría seria tu padre Shinji, es la persona más cercana a Rei _— Sugiere Misato con un poco de duda mientras que Shinji se voltea y sigue leyendo su libro —_ ¿Acaso dije algo malo? _— Pensó muy curiosa ante la actitud del joven caballero de Lira

— _Da igual, lo mejor será que ignore a Rei hasta que todo esto de los Evas y los ángeles termine _— Pensó Shinji con notoria indiferencia y termine de leer su libro para luego irse a su habitación

* * *

Al día siguiente en la base de Nerv mientras la doctora Ritsuko camina tranquilamente por los pasillos de las instalaciones leyendo unos papeles de datos con respecto al último ángel más misterioso ataque nocturno de hace 2 noches, llega Rei portando la nueva tarjeta en su mano derecha

— _Buenos días Rei. Veo que Shinji te entrego la tarjeta como le pedí _— Saluda Ritsuko de forma informal

— _Si doctora Ritsuko_ — Asiente Rei —_ ¿Tengo una pregunta?_

— _¿Cuál es?_

— _¿Porque el 3er elegido desconfía del comandante Ikari?_ — Pregunta Rei

— _¿Hablas de Shinji cierto?_ — Dijo la doctora con ligera curiosidad

— _Exacto doctora. Ayer le pregunte en persona a Shinji cuando estaba en mi departamento. Pero no dijo nada y luego se fue_ — Explica Rei

— _Eso es raro viniendo de, el_ — Dijo la doctora — _Aunque creo tener una idea del porque_

— _¿Y a qué se debe doctora? _— Insiste Rei

— _Digamos que tiene que ver con su pasado_ — Responde la Doctora Ritsuko

— _¿Su pasado? ¿Tiene algún acontecimiento importante con relación al comandante?_ —Sigue insistiendo la primera elegida

— _En realidad es una historia más complicada, por lo que mejor pregúntale al mismo comandante. Él puede que te de las respuestas que buscas _— Sugiere la doctora Ritsuko y Rei decide ir en busca del comandante. Mientras la doctora sigue su curso, en poco tiempo se topa con Misato

— _Buenos días doctora _— Saluda Misato —_ ¿Te veo extraña?_

— _Era sobre Rei, parece que Shinji no se relaciona bien con ella_ — Explica la doctora un poco preocupada

— _Qué curioso porque ayer Shinji criticó duramente a Rei y su departamento. Incluso cuando mencione a su padre, él se fue a su habitación sin decir nada_ — Dijo Misato de forma pensativa

— _Ya veo... Todo indica que Shinji le guarda resentimiento a su padre por haberlo abandonado de pequeño_ — Insinúa la doctora Ritsuko

— _¿Abandono? ¿A qué se debe eso?_ —Pregunta Misato muy preocupada

— _Lastimosamente esa no es información que tampoco se. Pero todo se resume que hace aproximadamente 10 años tras la muerte de la madre de Yui Ikari la madre de Shinji. El comandante en aquel entonces decidió mandarlo al cuidado del jefe de la Fundación Graude Mitsumasa Kido. Posiblemente lo hizo para poder centrarse todo el tiempo a Nerv. Eso es todo lo que se con respecto a Shinji _— Explica de forma detallada la Doctora Ritsuko

— _Ya veo... Me siento mal por Shinji. Cuales sean los motivos de hacer eso, debió de presentar un duro golpe para el en plena niñez. No me extraña que tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por su padre _— Dijo Misato con mucha lastima

— _Aunque pese a todo, Shinji ha demostrado un buen desempeño como piloto y al enfrentarse a los ángeles. Eso por momentos es de vital importancia, lo dejas entra en segundo plano a momentos_ — Dijo la doctora mientras vuelve a ver los papeles que lleva en la mano y sigue su curso

— _Si tú lo dices doctora. Pero de vez en cuando es mejor tomar precauciones con los pilotos y estar al tanto de todo tipo de problemas más a nivel personal, si eso incluso afectaría su desempeño a la hora de luchar contra los ángeles_ — Insinúa Misato mientras sigue a la doctora

— _Entiendo. Puedes retirarte Rei _— Dijo el comandante Gendo con un tono frio mientras Rei hace caso y deja la zona

— _Señor ¿No le preocupa que su propio hijo desconfié de usted? Puede que aun siga afectado por lo que le hizo hace 10 años atrás _— Pregunta el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki

— _No... No veo como eso afecta a la misión en algo_ — Responde Gendo sin muchos rodeos

— _Ya veo. Aunque debo elogiar el gran desempeño que ha hecho su hijo en poco tiempo, maneja muy bien al EVA-01, tiene un índice de sincronización considerable y capta muy bien las ordenes. Se puede decir que es un piloto muy destacable en más de un sentido_ — Comenta el vice-comandante con ligero asombro

— _Lo que importa ahora, es que maneje el EVA por momentos. Lo demás es irrelevante_ — Dijo Gendo con notoria indiferencia

* * *

En pleno atardecer ya en las afueras de la ciudad se encuentran Shinji y Caos entre los bosques

— _Listo Caos_ — Insinúa Shinji con una ligera expresión seria

— _Listo _— Asiente la doncella de Coma Berenice

Entre los 2 concentran sus cosmos y ejecutan su telequinesia con hacer levantar árboles. Al principio ejercen un poco de esfuerzo para sacar los arboles de su propia raíz y levitarlos para luego ponerlos en donde estaban debido al peso de los mismos, pero después de unos intentos logran acostumbrarse al peso y con ello llegan a levitar más alto los arboles como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, incluso Caos llega a lanzar unos árboles como si de misiles se tratasen

— _Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Después de lo ocurrido en aquella noche con esos demonios. Sera de vital importancia que estemos lo más preparado posible en caso que regresen_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Entiendo, puede que lleguen con más refuerzos por lo que le hice a ese sujeto de armadura medieval _— Comenta Caos haciendo una pose pensativa al recordar cómo le corto el brazo al Comandante Dark

— _Como no sabemos cuándo volverán. Lo mejor será estar atento ante cualquier irregularidad o algún cosmos que transmita odio y maldad _— Insinúa Shinji con ligera seriedad

— _En eso estoy de acuerdo_ — Asiente Caos con una pequeña sonrisa — _¿Y si llegan a aparecer?... Les hare a cada uno esto_ — Se pone en frente de un árbol y lo mira fijamente, concentra su cosmos e extiende su mano derecha para luego empuñarla y con ello el árbol comienza enrollarse entre las ramas, la madera del mismo es presionada hasta romperse en pequeños pedazos y al final

**¡BOOM!**

Explota sin dejar nada, ni si quiera un solo átomo del mismo

— _¿¡Como aprendiste a hacer eso!? _— Pregunta Shinji muy impresionado

— _Fue hace unos días atrás. Mientras tu hacías tus pruebas con el Eva, yo hacía por mi cuenta pequeños entrenamientos para no decepcionarte. Y un día se me ocurrió en ver si podía inventar algo nuevo para situaciones especiales. Tras ver unas películas y series se me vino a la cabeza de ¿Qué tal si con la telequinesis hago una fuerte presión al oponente para eliminarlo o interrogarlo para sacar información? ¿O qué tal de hacerlo explotar átomo por átomo para así eliminarlo de una sola vez? Tras mucho pensarlo y con algo de ensaño y error, pude hacer que con mi propia mente y cosmos ambas cosas como una especie de combinación letal para oponentes especiales ¿Qué tal? _— Explica Caos muy detallada y con muy discreta sonrisa que refleja malicia

— _Es realmente impresionante Caos. De verdad que eres una genio, algo así puede ser de verdadera utilidad _— Elogia Shinji con mucho entusiasmo

— _Gracias Shinji _— Caos baja la mirada con un ligero sonrojo

— _¿Tal vez debería intentarlo? _— Comenta Shinji esbozando una media sonrisa mientras se pone en frente de un árbol cualquiera y cierra tranquilamente los ojos para extender su mano derecha, e empuñarla para estrangular el árbol. Lastimosamente falla en su intento, logrando únicamente levitarlo y luego lo deja como estaba — _Parece que es algo difícil de hacer_

— _¿Si quieres te digo como lo puedes hacer?_ — Insinúa Caos, acercándose a Shinji para susurrarle unas cosas al oído — _Y de esa forma lo puedes aplicar. Ahora inténtalo _— Se aleja unos centímetros mientras que el joven caballero de Lira vuelve hacer el procedimiento y esta vez se ve como el árbol comienza a romperse la madera desde los laterales hasta que ser partida en 2

— _Vaya, es más sencillo de lo que parece_ — Dijo Shinji ligeramente impresionado de lo que acababa de hacer

— _No te preocupes. Con un poco de práctica lo podrás dominar en cuestión de nada, la verdad que no es tan complicado después de todo_ — Dijo Caos con un poco de relajo

— _Ok, tomare tu consejo. Mejor lo dejemos hasta hoy y para mañana continuamos, no es bueno que preocupemos a Misato y además que no falta poco para que anochezca_ — Insinúa Shinji tras ver que el cielo poco a poco se oscurece

* * *

Más tarde ya en plena noche, Misato yace sentada en el sofá leyendo unos reportes que le envió Ritsuko y luego ve en la puerta de la casa a Shinji y Caos entrar e inmediatamente les pregunta lo siguiente

— _¿A dónde estaban a estas horas?_

— _Nada importante, solo estábamos dando un paseo por la ciudad, eso es todo_ — Responde Shinji con una sonrisa forzada

— _¿Un paseo? ¿A estas horas? No saben lo peligroso que chicos de su edad estén solos afuera a estas horas_ — Replica Misato con notoria preocupación

— _¿Porque te preocupas Misato? Si casi no hay nadie rondando por las calles, es más podría contar con los dedos la cantidad de personas que vi por las calles_ — Dijo Caos mientras alza la manos para ejemplificar su respuesta

— _Bueno. Tal vez aún se deba que la gente tiene pánico por el último ataque de los Ángeles y se encierran en sus casas a refugiarse... Pero por favor procuren ir más temprano_ — Comenta Misato

— _Entendido Misato. Perdónanos por tener que preocuparte por nosotros_ — Asiente Shinji de forma gentil

— _Por cierto Shinji, hoy Rei estuvo preguntando sobre algo de ayer. Podrías decirme ¿Del porque no confías en tu padre Shinji? _— Pregunta Misato con una ligera sonrisa

Shinji al escuchar eso da una mirada seria y baja un poco la cabeza — _¿Para que la pregunta?_

— _Es simple curiosidad, aparte que Rei estaba muy interesada al respecto_

— _Lo siento, no tengo ganas de responder preguntas _— Responde Shinji dándose la vuelta

— _Es debido a que tu padre te abandono cuando eras un niño_ — Insinúa Caos con un poco de ingenuidad

— _Por dios Catherine, tenías que decirlo _— Replica Shinji cubriendo su cara con la palma de su mano derecha en señal de frustración

— _Entonces era eso. No sabía que el Comandante fuese capaz de tal cosa_ — Dijo Misato un poco impresionada

— _No quiero volver a hablar de eso nunca más. Una vez que termine todo de los ángeles hare todo lo posible para olvidar que mi padre existe_ — Comenta Shinji con notorio resentimiento

— _Sea lo que haya hecho tu padre. Debió de tener razones, digo tal vez tuvo que estar muy ocupado en muchos asuntos con Nerv para que pudiera estar a cargo de ti Shinji_ — Insinúa Misato

— _¿Acaso estuvo bien que me abandonara después de que mi madre muriera?_ — Dijo Shinji muy recio e seco

— _Bueno... ¿Tal vez estuvo muy afectado que no pensó bien algunos detalles?... Eso es lo que puedo decir_ — Supone Misato un poco insegura mientras que Shinji por su parte se dirige a su habitación

— _Mejor no hablar del tema. Shinji se pone así cuando alguien le pregunta de su padre_ — Recomienda Caos y Misato asiente

— _Pobre Shinji, sé que el comandante es alguien frio y difícil, pero no me imaginaba que llegue a esos extremos_ — Dijo Misato con mucha lastima

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela ya al terminar la clase del momento, Shinji y su amiga de Coma Berenice son llamados por el chico deportista y su amigo de lentes

— _Chico nuevo, discúlpame por lo de hace unos días, fui un completo tonto lo siento mucho_ — Se disculpa Touji muy arrepentido

— _No tienes por qué disculparte, solo hacia mi labor. Me sentía mal por la situación de tu hermana, entiendo lo que se siente el estar a punto de perder a seres queridos _— Dijo Shinji con mucha tranquilidad y serenidad

— _Muchas gracias amigo. Me impresionas que seas amable conmigo después de cómo te trate de mal_ — Comenta Touji ligeramente impresionado

— _Tienen mucha suerte que Shinji sea así de amable con la gente. Porque si me tratarán así les haría muchas cosas_ — Insinúa Caos con una larga sonrisa alegre

— _¿Como que exactamente?_ — Pregunta Kensuke

— _Como golpearlos, romperles los huesos, cortarles los brazos y las piernas, descuartizarlos, quemar sus casas junto a sus familias y por ultimo matarlos _— Responde Caos con una tierna sonrisa

— _Ok..._ — Asintieron Touji y Kensuke totalmente blancos como fantasma y dan unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás para luego correr despavoridos

— _¿Eso no fue ir al extremo? _— Insinúa Shinji con una mueca extraña

— _Nah... Solo les di una amable advertencia_ — Se excusa Caos con ligero relajado

— _Iré a dar una vuelta, a ver si veo algo interesante_ — Informa Shinji mientras deja a su amiga doncella a su suerte. Luego en su trayecto por los pasillos del plantel, llega a toparse — _¿Sucede algo Rei?_

— _Shinji ¿Por qué no confías en el comandante? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?_ — Pregunta Rei

— _No puedo creer que todavía insistes en eso... Mira eso es información clasificada, no quiero volver a escucharla y ni tampoco responderla. Que sea la última vez que me hagas esa pregunta _— Responde Shinji con un poco de molestia

— _¿Por qué?_ — Otra vez pregunta Rei con su tono monótono haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta que le da el joven caballero de Lira y este da un suspiro de frustración para nuevamente ignorarla e seguir su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras que ella lo mira alejándose de donde está sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento

* * *

En la azotea del edificio yace Shinji entre las barras metálicas viendo la vista a la ciudad que ofrece. Unos minutos tras observar el paisaje, decide sentarse pegado de la pared que esta el tanque de agua y saca de su bolso su preciada lira, y empieza a tocar una de sus tantas melodías para tranquilizar el espíritu

— _Hmmm... ¿De dónde proviene esa música? _— Pregunta uno de los estudiantes junto a varios de sus compañeros

— _Parece provenir de la azotea, ojala debe de ser un músico muy talentoso_ — Comenta otro estudiante con una pequeña sonrisa

— _Quien este tocando esa tonada, es muy hermosa _— Dijo una chica junto a varias de sus amigas muy curiosas ante la música

Mientras el joven caballero toca su lira, medio mundo se queda prestando mucha atención y algunos le entran la curiosidad al saber de quién tocaba

— _Esta música... Es extraña... Da una sensación que no logro comprender ¿Quién la hace?_ — Pensó Rei sin tener noción clara de cómo describir la música que se está escuchando, por lo que sin más preámbulos va directo por la fuente de origen

En otros pasillos se encuentra Caos viendo como los demás estudiantes se quedan tranquilos para escuchar la hermosa melodía que yace en toda la escuela

— _No cabe duda que Shinji con su música es capaz de dejar maravillado a cualquiera_ — Pensó Caos mientras ve a estudiantes inclusive profesores quedándose tranquilos para poder presenciar con total tranquilidad la melodía — _Mejor veo en donde esta_ — Se encamina por donde debe de estar tocando su compañero guiándose del volumen de la música

Ya de vuelta por donde se encuentra el caballero de Lira tocando tranquilamente de su placida melodía, de repente la puerta que conduce el lugar es abierta revelando a la piloto Rei, que manteniendo su inexpresiva mirada ve por los lados hasta llegar a notar a Shinji sentado en donde está el tanque de agua tocando de un instrumento de lujoso diseño que tiene asimilado como Lira o Arpa, Y se queda viendo fijamente como el joven piloto toca de la melodía que le da una sensación de calidez y paz, como si purificara su espíritu

Segundos después llega Caos y ve en donde esta Shinji — _Ahí estas_ — Pensó muy tranquila al ver a su compañero tocando su melodía, pero a su vez nota a Rei sentada de rodillas viendo fijamente a su amigo — _Parece que hasta tiene publico _— Se pone de lado de la inexpresiva joven de cabello celeste e igualmente se sienta de rodillas a presenciar a su amigo de Lira tocar su melodía

Al terminar su melodía, el joven Shinji abre sus ojos notando que esta su fiel amiga Caos y a su vez a la piloto Ayanami con su inexpresiva mirada viéndolo fijamente, por lo que le pregunta — _¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Yo al escuchar la música supe que eras tú y solo tuve que guiarme con el volumen del mismo para saber por dónde estabas _— Responde Caos

— _Hablaba de Rei, pero gracias de todos modos_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Escuche la música y me dejaba sensaciones que no logro comprender, me deje guiarme a su origen_ — Responde la piloto Ayanami

— _Sensaciones como ¿Cuáles?... ¿Alegría? ¿Paz? ¿Tranquilidad? O otra cosa_ — Pregunta Caos muy curiosa

— _No se cómo definirlo... Era como una extraña calidez... Y por una razón que no entiendo, era como si quisiera saber de dónde provenía_ — Explica Rei un poco confundida

— _Ok... _— Dijo Caos con una mueca nerviosa a la vez que alza la mano un poco extrañada y se levanta — Tal vez llegues a comprenderlo un día de estos

El caballero de Lira se levanta y guarda su instrumento en el bolso — _Mira, si vas a volver a insistir con lo de mi padre. Repito por última vez que no quiero responderla. Quedo claro _— Camina junto a su amiga de Coma Berenice directo a bajar a las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encuentran con una inesperada sorpresa

— _Disculpa. Hace poco se escuchó una hermosa música provenir de aquí ¿Sabes quién la toco?_ — Pregunta una chica junto a un grupo de estudiantes muy curiosos

— _Pues...El quien toco esa música se fue hace unos minutos. Bajo por las escaleras _— Responde Shinji ligeramente nervioso

— _¿Y cómo era? ¿Es un chico apuesto no?_ — Pregunta otra estudiante muy interesada

— _Pues era un tipo de cabello azul y de ojos del mismo color, es de estatura promedio. Y era un chico de otro país, posiblemente europeo y se fue sin decir nada _— Explica Shinji volteando la mirada haciendo un graciosa pose pensativa

— _Muchas gracias piloto_ — Asiente otra persona mientras ella y todo el grupo baja de las escaleras del lugar muy animados, luego Shinji y Caos siguen su rumbo

— _¿Porque le mentiste a esa gente? _— Pregunta Caos un poco confundida

— _Porque si y era lo mejor _— Responde Shinji un poco agobiado — _Aparte que sería muy incómodo que mucha gente me vieran tocar mi lira. Me da cosa pensarlo_

— _Aun no superas tu problema escénico ¿No? _— Insinúa Caos con una ligera risa a la vez que Shinji se pone rojo ante el comentario

A lo lejos se encuentra bajando por las escaleras y mira fijamente a Shinji e este tiene una plática humorística con su caótica amiga

* * *

Horas más tarde en los cuarteles de Nerv, Rei pasa por una serie de pruebas médicas y luego a las de sincronización con el Eva siendo supervisada por la Doctora Ritsuko junto al comandante Gendo

— _Indiquen cual es el índice de sincronización de la piloto_ — Ordena el comandante Gendo

— _Su índice es de un 63%. Una ligera mejora con respecto a la última vez _— Informa el técnico Aoba leyendo los datos mostrados

— _Esta bien... Aunque es una decepción en comparación con los demás pilotos, en especial con su hijo Comandante que ya el sobrepaso del 90%_ — Comenta el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki con ligera decepción mientras que el comandante Ikari se mantiene estoico

En la sala de enfermería del cuartel, yace Rei siendo atendida por la doctora Ritsuko que le hace unas pruebas de pulsación e analisis de sangre

— _¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela Rei? ¿Alguna novedad? _— Pregunta la doctora en un tono casual mientras hace diagnósticos de las pruebas

— _Hoy le pregunte a Shinji sobre su desconfianza con el comandante y me respondió que era información clasificada. Parecía comportarse en tono agresivo y me pidió que no le volviera a hacerle esa pregunta nunca más _— Responde Rei sin mostrar ningún ápice de emoción

— _Ya veo_ — Dijo la doctora muy relajada — _Aun sigue afectado por lo de hace 10 años. Esto puede llegar a ser problemático_ — Pensó un poco preocupada — _¿Y que más paso?_

— _A unos minutos se empezó a escuchar una música proveniente de la azotea de la escuela. De alguna manera esa música me daba sensaciones que no logro comprender y fui a la fuente de origen, si obtenía una respuesta_ — Explica la piloto Ayanami

— _¿Una música que te daba sensaciones? ¿Y supiste quien la generaba?_ — Pregunta la doctora con ligero interés

— _Era Shinji quien la generaba, con un instrumento denominado como Lira que luego de terminar su música me dice de frente que no quiere volver a hablar sobre el Comandante y finalmente se va acompañado de la civil llamada Catherine_ — Termina de explicar Rei

— _Con que Shinji es músico. No me imaginaba eso ni mucho menos que tocase un instrumento como la lira. Parece que Misato no me dijo todo lo que sabe de Shinji, o tal vez no estaba enterada de esto último_ — Comenta Ritsuko con un ligero tono divertido mientras ya termina de verificar todos los diagnósticos — _Listo, todo en orden_

Minutos después en la sala del comandante Gendo, llega la Doctora Ritsuko a dar los últimos exámenes médicos de la piloto Rei

— _Aquí están las pruebas de la piloto Ayanami. No hay ninguna anomalía o irregularidad en su cuerpo _— Informa la doctora mostrando un sobre con varios papeles de informes médicos

— _Excelente doctora, puede retirarse _— Dijo el Comandante Gendo mostrándose nuevamente inexpresivo

— _Quiero hablarle de algo que me llamo la atención mientras platicaba con Rei_ — Insinúa la doctora con una expresión seria

— _¿Cual es el detalle doctora?_ — Pregunta el Comandante

— _Es sobre su hijo. Mas específicamente como trata a Rei. Según lo que me informo la piloto, Shinji parece querer evitar hablar sobre cualquier cosa con relacionada con usted Comandante. Puede indicar que probablemente desconfié de usted o de nosotros, posiblemente recordando aquel accidente hace 10 años atrás _— Explica la doctora a detalle

— _¿Y a que quiere llegar con esto doctora?_ — Pregunta el Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki

— _Que esta posible desconfianza puede llegar a ser prejudicial a futuro, incluso tal vez puede que el piloto Shinji tiende a hacer actos de rebeldía como desobedecer ordenes o no querer pilotear al Eva en medio del ataque de un ángel _— Responde la doctora muy seria

— _¿Y qué propone usted para solucionar lo del piloto?_ — Cuestiona el Comandante Gendo

— _Tengo una idea, y Rei será la clave de todo _— Insinúa la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

En plena noche en la casa, Misato recibe una llamada telefónica de Nerv, por otro lado en el sofá se encuentran Shinji y Caos jugando un videojuego de peleas

— _Ok, entendido, ira hablarle al respeto_ — Comenta Misato mientras cuelga el teléfono y se dirige en donde están el par de guerreros — _Chicos tenemos que hablar_

— _¿Qué es lo que ocurre Misato? ¿Algo importante?_ — Pregunta Shinji sin dejar de mirar el videojuego

— _Me llamaron informándome que tu jovencito fuiste muy grosero con Rei ¿Eso es cierto?_ — Interroga Misato en tono de regaño

— _¿Queee? _— El caballero de Lira se queda estupefacto ante tal insinuación

— _¡Sí! ¡Yo gane! _— Exclama Caos muy victoriosa

— _Para empezar, solo le dije a Rei que no me vuelva a hacerme preguntas incomodas de mi padre. Hasta creo que se lo repetí por segunda vez, y siendo honesto no quiero volver a hablar con ella nunca más _— Se escuda Shinji con un poco fastidiado

— _¿No crees que eso es ser muy duro con tu compañera? Tal vez ella no parezca una persona normal. Pero está muy mal de tu parte que la trates de ese modo _— Dijo Misato muy autoritaria

— _Esta bien... ¿Qué quieres que haga? _— Pregunta Shinji

— _Que para mañana te disculpes con Rei y que la trates bien_ — Responde Misato con una sonrisa estando de brazos cruzados

— _Ok, no será mucho problema. Solo espero que no vuelva a insistir en hacerme preguntas incomodas _— Dijo Shinji mientras fija su mirada en el videojuego

— _Aparte que la doctora Ritsuko me recomendó una cosa muy especial para Rei _— Insinúa Misato con una pose pensativa

— _¿Y de que se trata?_ — Pregunta Caos muy curiosa

— _De que Rei vaya a vivir aquí con nosotros _— Responde Misato con una larga sonrisa mientras que Shinji al escuchar se queda petrificado

— _Por mi está bien _— Asiente Caos muy a gusta

— _¡Espera Misato! ¿No crees que sea un poco precipitado hacer? ¿No creo que a Rei le interese eso?_ — Insinúa Shinji con notorio nerviosismo

— _¿Y porque no?... ¿Y acaso no fuistes el primero en decir que Rei vive en un departamento descuidado y deprimente que hasta un vagabundo haría algo mejor? Tal vez sea la oportunidad de darle a ella un alojamiento más aceptable ¿No lo crees?_ — Interroga Misato con la mirada entre ojos casi cerrados

— _Si Shinji, y hoy me lo recalcabas durante la mañana. Puede que sea una buena forma de que te disculpes con ella_ — Insinúa Caos con un tono de picardía

— _No Catherine por favor no _— Dijo Shinji muy arrepentido con ganas de que se lo trague la tierra

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, yace Shinji e su amiga Caos sentada de lado de él, ambos en sus respectivos asientos a la espera del profesor mientras que los demás estudiantes rumoreaban sobre un nuevo estudiante del extranjero que es músico

— _Hey Shinji ¿Tienes idea de cómo es ese chico extranjero de que medio mundo habla?_ — Pregunta Touji un poco curioso

— _Solo lo vi una vez, y no era para tanto. Solo era un buen músico nada más_ — Responde Shinji mientras lee su libro de matemáticas

— _Oye Rei ¿Sabes algo de eso chico o lo viste haciendo su música? ¿O algo parecido? _— Pregunta Kensuke con ligero interés

— _El quien hizo esa música fue Shinji tocando una Lira estando en la azotea de la escuela _— Responde Rei sin expresar ninguna emoción que sin saberlo, al dar esa respuesta toda la clase fija su mirada directo al caballero de Lira y este casi entrando en shock deja caer su libro tras tantas miradas

— _Maldita sea, y pensar que Caos era mala guardando secretos. Esta chica es peor todavía_ — Pensó Shinji muy apenado, mientras recoge su libro para taparse la cara muy avergonzado y varios estudiantes comienzan a rodearlo mirándolo fijamente causándole muchos nervios

— _¿Es verdad eso Shinji? ¿Porque lo ocultabas?_ — Pregunta Kensuke muy interesado

— _Fui una de las que escucho la música que hiciste. Fue muy hermosa_ — Comenta una chica muy aludadora

— _Oye Shinji ¿Podrías enseñarme a ser músico? Así impresionaría a las chicas _— Pide Touji muy animado

— _Por favor déjenme solo... Yo no pedí nada de esto_ — Suplica Shinji muy apenado mientras se sigue ocultando la cara con su libro

— _Vamos Shinji, no seas tímido. Todo el mundo te admira _— Dijo Kensuke muy sonriente

— _Les recomiendo que le hagan caso a Shinji, tiene problemas de pánico escénico_ — Caos con una larga sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, se pone detrás de Shinji llamando la atención de los estudiantes

— _¿Pero si solo queremos hablar con él?_ — Insinúa otra estudiante

— _Dejen en paz a Shinji por favor _— Advierte Caos mantenido su larga y a la vez bizarra sonrisa con ojos cerrados

— _No te entrometas en lo que no te importa. Solo quiero ver al apuesto músico, puta_ — Reclama con ligero mal humor otra estudiante

— _Por última vez. Dejen a Shinji en paz_ — Amenaza Caos al abrir ligeramente los ojos dando una mirada fulminante de intención asesina que asusta a todos y estos de un solo borrón van a sus asientos fingiendo que no vieron nada. Por otro lado Rei no intimido ante tal cosa y ve desde su asiento a Shinji

— _Gracias Catherine... Te debo una_ — Dijo Shinji muy baja dando una discreta mirada a su compañera de Coma Berenice, luego mira a Rei que lee su libro — _¿De verdad tendré que convivir con ella?_

* * *

Después de la clase el joven caballero va hacia el patio de la escuela, un poco casi a las afueras de la misma, se sienta en un árbol mientras mira hacia el cielo para relajarse y al poco tiempo llega su compañera doncella

— _Aquí estas Shinji _— Dijo Caos con una pequeña sonrisa — _¿Que se supone que haces aquí?_

— _Yo queriendo olvidar lo de hace unos momento... Esa Rei puede ser muy impertinente. Lo más probable es que ya haya mucha gente divulgando lo de ayer _— Responde Shinji con un tono de cansancio

— _Descuida yo me encargue de que la gente no te esté molestando_ — Insinúa Caos

— _¿Y cómo lo hiciste? _— Pregunta Shinji

— _Digamos que persuadí a varios estudiantes de buena fe y fueron muy amables en que te dejaran en paz _— Explica Caos mientras que en realidad se la paso golpeando algunos estudiantes y haciendo amenazas de muerte a diestra y siniestra causando terror — ¿Porque no vayamos a comer algo?

— _Esta bien_ — Asiente el caballero de Lira mientras se levanta y junto con su compañera vuelven a la institución. Que a los momentos de volver, varios estudiantes corren muy asustados al verlos — _¿Qué le pasa a la gente? ¿Parecen estar asustados?_ — Siguen avanzando hasta que llega — _¿Ahora qué quieres Rei?_

— _Shinji nos llaman al cuartel, se avecina un nuevo ángel_ — Informa la piloto Ayanami y Shinji corre junto a ella directo a los cuarteles de Nerv

* * *

Dentro de la base de Nerv, se muestra en el monitor principal una grabación que muestra al siguiente objetivo, cuyo ser en cuestión. Es un gigantesco octaedro cristalino flotante. La superficie es de color azul y altamente reflectante que a su vez parece flotar con relativa lentitud

— _El objetivo se encuentra en estos momentos en el Lago Ashinoko. El Eva unidad 01 está listo para salir_ — Informa uno de los técnicos mientras que el Eva es lanzado desde su punto de partida hasta llegar a la superficie estando en frente del ángel cristalino

— _Que ángel más raro... Parece una especie de maquina_ — Pensó Shinji un poco extrañado ante el nuevo ángel en frente

Volviendo a la base, varios técnicos están haciendo lecturas sobre el ángel cristalino

— _¡Estoy recibiendo una lectura de gran acumulación de energía en el ángel! _— Exclama muy serio el técnico Shigeru mientras ve informes de lecturas desde su monitor

— _¿¡Que quiere decir!?_ — Pregunta Misato muy alarmada

— _¡Está acelerando su periferia! ¡Está empezando a convergir! ¡Va a lanzar un ataque masivo ahora mismo!_ — Responde muy alarmado el técnico Shigeru mientras se muestran nuevas lecturas del ángel

En la superficie mientras Shinji se mantiene en alerta ante el ángel, comienza a recibir una llamada de transmisión por parte de Misato

— _¡Cuidado Shinji! ¡El ángel va a atacar! _— Exclama Misato muy preocupada

— _Entendido_ — Asiente Shinji con una mirada seria — _Siento una gran energía concentrándose en ese ángel _— Pensó mientras ve al ángel cristalino y este de forma sorpresiva dispara un poderoso rayo de energía concentrada directo hacia él, pero ágilmente reacciona y esquiva con un poco de facilidad el rayo — _Eso estuvo cerca_ — Pensó muy serio mientras mira detrás suyo viendo que el rayo vaporizo varias edificaciones — _Debo actuar rápido, o si no esa cosa destruirá toda la ciudad_

En la base muchos se quedaron asombrados ante la maniobra de Shinji con el Eva de haber esquivado el rayo del ángel

— _Impresionante. No tenía idea de que Shinji tuviese ese nivel de reacción para esquivar rayos. O tal vez sera suerte_ — Comenta la Doctora Ritsuko con notorio asombro

— _¡Shinji me escuchas! ¡Debes retirarte cuanto antes o si no el ángel podría matarte!_ — Informa Misato desde el comunicador

— _Negativo Misato. Si me retiro ahora mismo ese ángel lo destruiría todo, no me puedo permitir tal cosa_ — Responde Shinji muy determinado mientras se pone en posición de ataque

— _Esto no es momento a jugar a ser el héroe Shinji. Si no te retiras cuanto antes, podrías correr el riesgo de morir_ — Dijo Misato muy seria

— _Entonces que así sea_ — Dijo Shinji mientras se lanza a atacar usando el chuchillo de energía y hace un salto acrobático para clavar el cuchillo en la punta superior del ángel cristalino, pero es repelido ante el poderoso escudo AT del mismo — _Su escudo es muy fuerte, tendré que ir con todo _— Retrocede un poco mientras el ángel lanza otro rayo y a duras penas logra esquivarlo a tiempo. Esta vez sujeta fuertemente el cuchillo y corre muy determinado con querer acabar con el enemigo, luego vuelve a intentar clavar el arma en frente del ángel mientras intenta penetrar el escudo AT... pero — _¡AAAHHH! _— El ángel dispara su potente rayo dañando de lleno al Eva y con ello al piloto mandándolo varios metros de distancia

— _¡Oh no Shinji!_ — Grita Misato severamente horrorizada

— _¡Reporte de daños!_ — Ordena la Doctora Ritsuko

— _Ligera penetración en el blindaje del Eva, ondas cerebrales del piloto débiles, pulso cardiaco estable. El piloto todavía está consciente_ — Informa el técnico Aoba

— _¡Shinji por favor escúchame! ¡Tienes que retirarte cuanto antes! _— Ordena Misato muy preocupada

— _No... No huiré. Detendré al ángel cuanto antes_ — Responde Shinji con un tono débil mientras el Eva se levanta a duras penas y se pone en posición de ataque en frente del ángel — _ Hare todo lo que sea necesario_

— _¡Esto no es juego! ¿¡Estás seguro que no te importa morir!? _— Reclama Misato mientras que el piloto de forma obstinada corre a atacar el enemigo apuntando el cuchillo. Pero ángel dispara otro rayo directo al Eva que le basta con dejarlo fuera de combate y por consiguiente el piloto pierde totalmente la consciencia

— _¡Oh no esto es malo! ¡Ondas cerebrales bajas! ¡Pulso cardiaco débil! ¡El piloto ha perdido la consciencia!_ — Exclama el técnico Aoba muy alarmado

— _¡Rápido desalojamiento de la capsula! _— Ordena la doctora Ritsuko muy seria mientras en la superficie más específicamente el Eva eyecta la capsula donde yace Shinji y se drena varios litros de LCL

Varios minutos pasaron desde la derrota del Eva 01 y el ángel cristalino sigue su rombo hasta que se detiene en una parte de la ciudad, luego desde la parte inferior de su cuerpo cristalino saca una especie de taladro que hace un hueco en el suelo de la zona y desde la base de Nerv muchos se alarmaron ante tal acción

— _¿¡Que estará haciendo el enemigo!?_ — Pregunta la Doctora Ritsuko muy alarmada

— _¡Esta perforando hacia el interior del cuartel general!_ — Informa el técnico Aoba mientras hace analisis de lo que ocurre

— _Está provocando un ataque directo hacia nosotros _— Comenta de forma analítica la doctora

Desde la superficie en distintas zonas de la ciudad yacen varios tanques de guerra, flotas navales, Infinite Stratos avanzados y varios tipos de artillería pesada que disparan a discreción directo al ángel, pero todo tipo de proyectil es anulado por el poderoso escudo AT del mismo y luego contraataca con disparar diversos rayos que arrasan sin la menor gota de piedad a toda la armada

— _¡Todas las unidades de artillería móvil han sido aniquiladas! _— Informa la técnica Maya al hacer análisis de la zona

— _Según los datos que se han logrado extraer, el objetivo elimina automáticamente todo cuerpo extraño que penetre su radio de alcance _— Informa el técnico Aoba mientras revisa su porta papeles

— _Y su cañón de partículas, presenta un porcentaje de acierto de 100%. El Eva no podría acercarse y luchar contra el ángel con su escudo AT activado ¿Verdad?_ — Dijo Misato de forma analítica tras escuchar los datos del técnico — ¿Cómo está el Escudo AT del enemigo?

— _Activado. Ha desarrollado una gran capacidad para detectar cualquier cuerpo perceptible a su alcance_ — Informa uno de los técnicos de la base

— _Su ataque como tambien en su defensa son casi perfectos. Es como una fortaleza impenetrable_ — Comenta Misato de manera pensativa — _¿Y qué hay del taladro percutor?_

— _En estos momentos el gigantesco taladro de 17,5 metros perfora directamente hacia el cuartel general, va a alcanzar la segunda capa de blindaje _— Informa uno de los operadores mientras se muestra una gráfica del taladro del enemigo penetrando la parte subterránea de la ciudad

— _¿Cuál es el horario previsto para el alcance hacia el cuartel general?_ — Pregunta Misato muy seria

— _Mañana a las 00:06:54. A esa hora ya habra penetrado las 22 capas de blindaje que hay hasta el interior del cuartel general_ — Responde Aoba de forma detallada

— _Así que solo nos quedan 10 horas aproximadas _— Comenta Misato — _Doctora Ritsuko ¿Cuál es el estado del Eva unidad 01?_

— _La 3era capan de blindaje del tórax del Eva 01 esta fundido, pero el centro de función no ha sufrido grandes daños. Por lo que en 3 horas estará totalmente listo_ — Responde la doctora mientras supervisa la reparación del Eva

— _¿Y el Eva Unidad 00?_ — Pregunta Misato

— _No hay problema para un nuevo arranque, solo hay que hacer unos ajustes a su sistema _— Explica la doctora

— _¿Me pregunto si estará preparada para la batalla por venir?_ — Pensó Misato muy preocupada — _¿Cuál es el estado del piloto Shinji?_

— _Su cuerpo no presenta anomalías, su pulso es algo precario pero está dentro de lo admisible y sigue durmiendo bajo la medicación_ — Explica Aoba mientras lee su informe

— _La situación no es nada buena ¿Verdad?_ — Insinúa Misato con un poco de desgana

— _¿Y si alzamos bandera blanca? _— Sugiere Aoba con ligero humor

— _Tal vez sirva... Pero si Shinji quiso seguir adelante pese a todo ¿Porque no intentar hacer lo mismo con todo lo que está a nuestras manos? _— Propone Misato con cierto toque de esperanza

* * *

En la zona de atención médica yace el joven caballero de Lira teniendo un profundo sueño

— _¿En dónde estoy? _— Se dice a sí mismo el joven caballero mientras se levanta en medio de lo que parece ser una ciudad destruida y desolada, carente de toda señal de vida posible — _¿Que es este horrible lugar?_

Mientras avanza ve varias edificaciones en llamas junto con varios cadáveres de hombres mujeres y niños esparcidos en diversas partes, investigando más a fondo ve cadáveres de soldados con partes del cuerpo fundidas a causa de un arma que daña partículas

— _¿Quién habrá causado toda esta catástrofe?_ — Pregunta el joven muy horrorizado ante el escenario que presencia, luego comienza a escuchar unas explosiones a lo lejos más sonidos de armas disparando como metralletas y rifles de asalto, corre hasta llegar a ver una armada soldados de la armada japonesa dándose de tiros contra un pelotón de soldados demonios iguales a los que se enfrentó hace unos días atrás. Los soldados toman distancia mientras que la armada de demonios con sus armas avanzadas arrasan sin muchos problemas a cada soldado dejando a unos pocos. Shinji corre a atacar de lleno a los demonios, pero al hacer contacto pasa de ellos como si fueran fantasmas — _¿¡Pero que!?_

Los demonios terminan por aniquilar todos los soldados presentes y siguen avanzando hasta toparse con civiles humanos, los cuales no dudan en matarlos a sangre fría. Shinji con total desespero intenta atacar a los demonios con todo su arsenal de ataques vía cosmos, pero todo resulta inútil al ser traspasados como si no existieran en primer lugar mientras que presencia de como atisbo de humanos sobrevivientes reducido a nada y llegan varios soldados acompañados de tanques de guerra, Infinites Stratos y jets de combate a hacerle en frente a la armada de monstruos. Pero estos también hacen uso de armamento que de igual forma aniquilan a todo el ejército quedando reducido a mas fila de cadáveres

— _¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿¡Porque no puedo hacer nada!? _— Exclama el joven Shinji muy frustrado al ver que pesar de sus esfuerzos por detener la masacre, todo resulta en vano mientras escucha innumerables gritos, explosiones y disparos por doquier. Luego siente que es cubierto por una gran sombra e instintivamente se voltea a ver que se trata del ángel que se enfrentó y este dispara su potente rayo a donde está el joven caballero

* * *

— _¡NO!_ — Grita Shinji muy angustiado, para percatarse que acaba de despertar en medio de un blanco cuarto de hospital y teniendo puesto una bata de paciente — _¿Qué haces aquí Rei?_ — De lado suyo ve a Rei con un envase de comida

— _Me ordenaron que trajera tu comida. Me dijeron que comieses cuando despertaras_ — Explica Rei mientras muestra su envase de comida a Shinji

— _Esta bien comeré algo_ — Dijo Shinji prueba la comida que le mandaron

— _La salida será dentro de 60 minutos _— Dijo Rei con su tono estoico

— _¡Espera! ¿Qué hay del ángel? ¿Fue exterminado cierto? _— Pregunta Shinji muy serio

— _No. El enemigo todavía sigue vivo, se está preparando un plan para erradicarlo_ — Explica la piloto

* * *

En la base de Nerv, Misato supervisa a un grupo de mecánicos que a toda prisa construyen un gran mecanismo de arma para el Eva

— _¿Cuánto estará listo el rifle de positrones?_ — Pregunta Misato muy seria

— _Estará listo dentro de 3 horas, confía en nosotros lo tendremos listo cuanto antes_ — Responde uno de los mecánicos muy animado mientras se pone manos a la obra

— _¿Perspectivas del sistema de energía? _— Vuelve a preguntar Misato

— _Hay un retraso del 3,2% sobre el plan previsto. Estará listo en 23 horas con 10 minutos aproximados _— Informa el técnico Aoba

— _Es curioso que como haya conseguido convencer a esos cabezas cuadradas que le cedan el rifle de positrones_ — Comenta el vice comandante Fuyutsuki con ligero humor

— _Para el Eva y su súper disparo de largo alcance, se va a necesitar toda la energía de Japón. Es una estrategia muy atrevida señorita Katsuragi _— Dijo el comandante Gendo viendo los informes del plan

— _Es nuestra única manera para el corto tiempo que nos queda. ¡Para superar el impenetrable escudo AT del ángel sin estar neutralizados, tendremos que concentrar toda la energía en un solo punto de ruptura! Es nuestra mejor solución_ — Explica Misato con mucha determinación

— _No hay razón para oponerse. Tienes total libertad de acción_ — Dijo el comandante Gendo

Mientras tanto en la superficie yace el ángel taladrando el suelo y ya traspaso a la 9na placa de blindaje. Por lo que en un lapso de 6 horas aproximadas llegara a atravesar el cuartel general

* * *

De vuelta en el hospital con Shinji y Rei

— _¿Un plan? ¿De qué se trata?_ — Pregunta Shinji muy intrigado

— _Mañana a las 0 horas se ejecutara este plan_ — Responde Rei mientras comienza a leer una libreta negra — _ Los pilotos Ikari y Ayanami se reunirán en el hangar a las 17:30. A las 18:00 el Eva unidad 01 y la unidad 00 entraran en acción a las 18:05. A las 18:30 llegaran a la base establecida en la montaña Futago. Entonces se mantendrán en espera de una nueva orden. Mañana cuando cambie el día, se pondrá en marcha la estrategia_

— _Ya veo, estaré preparado cuanto pueda_ — Dijo Shinji con un poco de calma — _Que pérdida de tiempo, el enemigo está afuera haciendo su ataque mientras que aquí estoy en cama esperando órdenes. Si no estuviera actuando con lo de ser un chico normal, ya lo hubiera derrotado con mi poder actual... ¿Ojala hubiera una forma más rápida y discreta para exterminarlo sin que nadie sospeche? _— Pensó severamente frustrado al meditar el estado actual de las cosas, luego pone la vista en frente y esboza una ligera sonrisa — _Creo tener una idea_

— _¿Ocurre algo Shinji? _— Pregunta Rei

— _Nada importante, solo estaba divagando. Puedes retirarte si gustas_ — Responde mientras que Rei toma lo que dijo como una orden y se va del lugar. Tras eso el joven caballero de Lira cierra los ojos

* * *

En la casa donde viven nuestros héroes, Caos ve tranquilamente su programa favorito La Propiedad del Cielo hasta que...

— _Caos ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo Shinji_ — Se comunica Shinji de forma telepática

— _¿Que ocurre Shinji? ¿Porque todavía no has acabado con esa cosa que parece estar hecha de cristal? _— Pregunta la doncella de Coma Berenice un poco curiosa

— _Estoy en eso. Pero parece que tendré que esperar unas órdenes dentro de plena noche y eso es mucho tiempo_ — Responde Shinji con notoria preocupación

— _¿Y entonces para que me llamaste? _— Pregunta Caos

— _Tengo una idea y para ello voy a necesitar que participes en ello_ — Explica Shinji — _¿Te acuerdas de nuestra última sección de entrenamiento?_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad está sobrevolando un helicóptero que funge como noticiero

— _Esta noche desde las 11:30 hasta las 6:00 del amanecer. Habrá un corte de luz a gran escala en todo el país. Gracias por su inestimable colaboración _— Informa el notificador mientras en otras partes se hacen aviso de suspensión de clases en todas las escuelas y de labor en todas las tiendas e zonas de servicio a lo largo de la ciudad

Ya en la hora estipulada para las primeras fases de la operación, en uno de los edificios se ven al peculiar duo del deportista y el chico de lentes preparando su videocámara

— _¡Que pesados! Ya lo entendimos. No hace falta que nos repitan mil veces _— Comenta Kensuke con ligero fastidio mientras prepara su cámara

— _Oye Kensuke ¿Estás seguro que es a esta hora? No crees que debamos estar en los refugios_ — Insinúa Touji un poco preocupado

— _Estuve fisgoneando entre los papeles de mi padre y no hay duda que es a esta hora_ — Responde Kensuke muy emocionado

— _¡Hey Kensuke mira!_ — El deportista le señala a su amigo en una de las montañas donde sale el Eva unidad 01 y este se mueve a su curso, que a los pocos segundos sale el modelo 00. Entre el dúo no dudan en grítales ánimos para apoyarlos en su causa

— _Es ahora Caos. Cuento contigo_ — Pensó Shinji mientras pilotea el Eva

* * *

En medio de los bosques ya unos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad, esta Caos con su armadura de Coma Berenice puesta mientras fija la vista puesta en el ángel que dado al gran kilometraje de distancia este último apenas se ve como si fuera un pequeño cubo

— _Parece complicado. Pero no creo que pierda nada con intentarlo_ — Pensó Caos mientras extiende su mano derecha y comienza a empuñarla a la vez que ejerce su cosmos

Con el ángel que sigue perforando el suelo, de manera instantánea es rodeado por un aura blanca resplandeciente que hace que detenga su acción de perforar el subsuelo, a su vez que el aura blanca hace presión en todo el cuerpo del ángel cristalino

Desde la base de Nerv, todo el mundo se sorprende ante la inesperada anomalía que parece afectar al ángel

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa al enemigo?_ — Pregunta la doctora Ritsuko notoriamente confundida

— _Parece que el ángel está siendo afectado por una especie de fuerza desconocida. Lo que se puede determinar es que esa especie de fuerza está causando un daño interno al ángel _— Informa el técnico Aoba mientras hace análisis del ángel

— _Mejor dicho, pareciese como si esa fuerza estuviese ahorcando al ángel _— Insinúa el técnico Shigeru

— _¿Pero cuál es la causa o fuente de origen de ese extraño fenómeno?_ — Se pregunta la doctora sin tener idea de lo que pasa realmente

De vuelta con la doncella de Coma Berenice, aumenta su cosmos a grandes para fortalecer su telequinesia para ejercer presión en el ángel, ya a los pocos segundos se ve que este comienza a temblar como si por dentro tuviese una especie de temblor sísmico — _A ver si te mueres de una vez monstruo _— Pensó mientras sigue incrementando su cosmos

Desde el Eva unidad 01, Shinji presencia como el ángel tiembla ante la poderosa telequinesia ejercida por Caos y esboza una ligera sonrisa de victoria — _Bien Caos. Parece que el plan va funcionando a la perfección, a este paso el ángel será destruido antes de lo estimado_

Mientras el ángel sigue temblando por la presión, en algunas partes de su cuerpo cristalino se ven pequeñas grietas que poco a poco se siguen expandiendo, y de forma inesperada comienza a disparar sus rayos a varias direcciones de forma errática y con notorio desespero, hasta que...

**¡BOOOM!**

La parte superior del ángel explota y seguidamente en otras partes del mismo también explotan, causando que descienda al suelo de forma inclinada

En la base, todos se quedan anonadados ante las raras explosiones internas, a la vez que no tardan en diagnosticar la situación

— _Ya no se detecta patrón azul. El ángel ha muerto_ — Informa la técnica Maya ligeramente sorprendida

— _Esto es totalmente extraño ¿Cuál es la causa de esa fuerza desconocida que de alguna forma extermino al ángel? ¿De dónde será el origen?_ — Comenta la doctora Ritsuko mientras medita todo el inesperado acontecimiento

— _Entonces, eso quiere decir que el plan, más lo del rifle de positrones y lo del apagón queda descartado _— Insinúa Misato con total incredulidad ante lo ocurrido

Tras la inesperada muerte del ángel bajo un fenómeno que Nerv desconoce a momento, se ha dado la orden de cancelar el apagón a escala nacional y el rifle de positrones al ser terminado, fue resguardado en un deposito especial de armamento para Evas para ser utilizado en caso de emergencias

* * *

Mientras que Shinji va a la casa a felicitar a su compañera por lo del plan concluido a la perfección

— _Buen trabajo Caos. Fuiste de gran ayuda y además que tu telequinesia es por mucho superior a la mia. Te felicito _— Agradece Shinji con un pulgar arriba

— _Gracias Shinji, la verdad no fue del todo fácil. Tuve que seguir incrementando mi cosmos más y más hasta que esa cosa hiciera Boom. Lo malo es que no logre desintegrarla totalmente _— Explica Caos estando sentada en un sofá

— _No importa, ya el enemigo de turno está muerto y eso es lo que importa a momentos. Lo gracioso de todo, es que en Nerv nadie tiene idea de que fue lo que le paso ángel. Hasta muchos rumorearon que fue una obra divina o una especie de enfermedad_ — Comenta Shinji con ligero humor

— _Por cierto ¿En dónde esta Misato?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _Me dijo que iba hacer unos preparativos y una sorpresa en especial. Por lo que volverá pronto, de ahí simplemente me quise adelantar_ — Explica Shinji

— _¡Ya llegue! _— Entra Misato muy animada — _Y miren que sorpresa acabo de traer _

— _¡Oh vaya!_ — Exclama Caos muy sorprendida

— _¡No puede ser! ¡Tú!_ — Exclama Shinji sin creer lo que ve

— _Buenas noches Shinji y Catherine, es un gusto_ — Saluda Rei mientras se le ve cargar unas maletas y entra a la casa

— _Misato ¿Qué significa esto?_ — Pregunta Shinji ligeramente nervioso

— _¿Sorprendido? Desde hoy Rei vivirá con nosotros ¿No es genial?_ — Insinúa Misato muy confiada

— _Pero ¿Para que Rei va a vivir aquí? Si tiene su propio departamento_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Veras Shinji, durante el ataque ocurrido por el ángel, hubo muchas edificaciones destruidas y entre ellas el edificio donde vivía Rei. Me sentía muy mal por ver que no tenía por donde vivir. Por lo que le quise dar un buen alojamiento_ — Explica Misato mientras voltea la mirada

— _¡Mientes! Por donde vive Rei estaba muy lejos del lugar en donde el ángel ata..._ — Antes que Shinji terminara su respuesta. Misato le tapa la boca con su dedo índice

— _¿Escuche bien? Dices que estás muy feliz que una hermosa chica vaya a vivir con nosotros. Que amable de tu parte Shinji, espero que trates de la mejor manera posible a tu compañera Rei _— Dijo Misato al hacer caso omiso a lo que iba a decir el caballero de Lira

— _Espero que nos llevemos bien_ — Dijo Rei tras bajar la cabeza y luego subirla

— _Descuida, el placer es nuestro. Siéntete como en casa Rei_ — Insinúa Caos muy amable

— _Por favor que esto no se vuelva un problema a futuro_ — Pensó Shinji muy preocupado mientras ve como Caos guía a Rei para su propia habitación de momentos

* * *

A horas de la madrugada, el personal de Nerv inspecciona el recién cadáver del ángel cristalino y a los alrededores hay un pelotón de soldados haciendo guardia en el lugar

— _Tengan cuidad. No sabemos si hay algo vivo dentro de esa cosa _— Informa uno de los trabajadores que lleva puesto un traje de seguridad anti radiación

Todo parecía normal hasta que en medio de todo llegan corriendo unos trabajadores junto a 2 guardias con unas heridas, que entre ellos se ven una expresión de terror en sus caras

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque están así como si vieron a un fantasma?_ — Pregunta uno de los trabajadores al grupo que recién llega

— _¡Hemos sido atacados por unos monstruos! ¡Eso fue lo que paso! _— Grita uno de los trabajadores mientras voltea la vista hacia atrás suyo muy asustado

— _Puede sonar una locura, pero esos monstruos que nos atacaron estaban armados. Y no eran armas del todo convencionales, incluso parecen llevar una especie de blindaje que los hacen inmunes a nuestras armas_ — Explica uno de los soldados

**¡BOOOM!**

De la nada aparece un misil que destruye un automóvil, alertando a todo el mundo y en seguida salen unos disparos que dan a varios vehículos haciéndolos explotar de una más generando grandes cortinas de humo. Los guardias de la zona se ponen posición a donde fue el ataque mientras que los demás trabajadores comienzan a correr de forma despavorida

* * *

En la base de Nerv tras el aviso, la doctora Ritsuko mas el Comandante Gendo Ikari intentan verificar lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad

— _¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo exactamente?_ — Pregunta el vice comandante Fuyutsuki

— _Hay informes de que la ciudad está bajo ataque ahora mismo_ — Informa la técnica Maya mientras teclea

— _¿Bajo ataque? ¿Sera obra de un ángel?_ — Comenta el vice comandante

— _Negativo señor, no hay señal de patrón azul. Según lo informado, el enemigo está atacando mediante armas de fuego y de uso militar_ — Informa el técnico Shigeru

— _Muestren una imagen visual de la ciudad_ — Ordena el Comandante Gendo

Desde el monitor de la base, se da una imagen visual de la ciudad que al mostrarse se ve un gran incendio a escala de varias calles, mas algunas casas e edificaciones recién destruidas. Y todos se quedan sorprendidos fue al ver los causantes de tanto desastre, que dentro de lo que se muestra en la pantalla se ve una fila de monstruos de aspecto demoniaco más otro de aspecto humano que parecen estar equipados con armas de diseño sofisticado, con aire futurista más de la mayoría o casi todos vestidos con armaduras grises que cubren parte del cuerpo y que entre ellos disparen con sus armas varios vehículos e edificaciones, haciendo mucha destrucción por doquier

— _¿Pero que son esas creaturas? _— Pregunta la doctora Ritsuko bastante anonadada

— _Parecen como si fueran demonios o algún tipo de monstruo similar_ — Insinúa el técnico Aoba

En la imagen se muestra a varias de las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad encarando a los monstruos en todo un tiroteo. Pero a más detalle se muestra que entre los monstruos al recibir balas, esto no son afectados de ningún modo y al contraatacar con sus armas de plasma. Logran exterminarlos sin muchos problemas y al poco tiempo se pierde imagen de la grabación, terminando en total estática

— _Se perdió señal, algo o alguien daño los sistemas de vigilancia de la ciudad_ — Responde la técnica Maya

— _¿Que se supone que hacen esas creaturas?_ — Pregunta el vice comandante Fuyutsuki

— _Vieron que las balas no les hicieron daño. Sea lo que sea, esos monstruos parecen tener una buena resistencia como equipamiento_ — Comenta el técnico Aoba muy curioso

— _Envíen refuerzos, desaguasen de esas creaturas a como dé lugar_ — Ordena el Comandante Ikari

* * *

Devuelta en la superficie llegan varios helicópteros de combate más varios vehículos de artillería y varios escuadrones de soldados militares. Todos listos para combatir... Pero entre los helicópteros sale un misil que derriba a uno sin problemas, luego una serie de rayos láser disparados desde donde están los monstruos destruyen todos los demás helicópteros sin problemas

Con el escuadrón de soldados junto a vehículos como tanques y carros con torretas automáticas empiezan a dar fuego a discreción a todo dar. Y los monstruos como soldados gárgolas y hombres lagarto no se quedan atrás, con disparar de sus armas laser de alta tecnología mas otro grupo que lanza misiles teledirigidos que deshacen con todos los vehículos y demás soldados humanos con total facilidad

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo refuerzo militar por parte de Nerv en detener esta desconocida amenaza ha resultado en vano, mientras que estos demonios llegan hasta a donde está el cadáver del recién ángel muerto

— _Aquí líder gárgola 01. Hemos encontrado el objetivo que buscamos, hubo humanos que se interpusieron en el camino. Pero todos ellos ya han sido aniquilados y la zona está totalmente despejada, por lo que la operación puede seguir en marcha _— Informa uno de los demonios gárgola, mientras él y su equipo rodean el gran cadáver del ángel muerto. Más que varios soldados demonios toman distancia haciendo guardia

— _Con esto el gran amo supremo estará feliz, y podrá volverse mucho más fuerte _— Comenta uno de los demonios lagartos muy victorioso

**¡SLASH!**

De manera sorpresiva varios soldados demonios fueron rebanados brutalmente por la mitad sin que nadie tuviese idea de nada

— _¿¡Quien anda ahí!? _— Grita un soldado minotauro apuntando con su rifle de plasma y luego instantáneamente es decapitado de forma brutal

Entre todo el pelotón de soldados demonios que se quedaron estupefactos ante las extrañas muertes de sus camaradas, comienzan a apuntar a distintas direcciones en busca del responsable. Pero a la vez varios soldados son desintegrados por rayos azules que salen de distintas direcciones y otros son mutilados de manera indiscriminada, por lo que los soldados restantes disparan sus armas muy desesperados a cualquier dirección, a la vez que cada uno muere degollado o desintegrado por un rayo salido de quien sabe donde

— _¡Aquí Destello Rojo 9! ¡Solicito refuerzos! ¡Alguien o algo esta asesinando a cada soldado! ¡Desconocemos de qui... ! _— Antes que el soldado lagarto terminara su comunicado es estrangulado de forma misteriosa, hasta que al final muere explotado en miles de pedazos

Tras la repentina muerte del pelotón de demonios, llegan Shinji y Caos con sus respectivas armaduras puestas, e investigan por si quedo uno vivo

— _¿Parece que esos fueron todos?_ — Insinúa Caos con una expresión seria y centrada

— _Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu_ — Dijo Shinji muy serio mientras mira hacia el horizonte

En tan solo unos minutos, de la nada aparece un nuevo pelotón de soldados demonios que son esta vez de mayor cantidad y vestidos con un traje metálico blanco que cubre todo el cuerpo, haciendo difícil distinguir el tipo de monstruo. Pero entre todos hay un sujeto que se distingue del resto por ser de aspecto totalmente humano

— _Ustedes 2. Identifíquense ahora mismo_ — Ordena el aparente demonio de aspecto humano de cabello plateado que viste una gabardina roja y un conjunto de ropa negra más un cinturón con un par de porta pistolas, detrás de su espalda lleva cargando una espada de gran filo

— _Yo soy Shinji Ikari, caballero de la constelación de Lira _— Se presenta Shinji poniéndose en posición de ataque

— _Y yo soy Caos, doncella de la constelación de Coma Berenice_ — Se presenta Caos alzando sus cabellos en posición de ataque

— _Pues encantado. Soy el teniente de las fuerzas armadas demoniacas Dante. Dante Sparda, que no se les olvide _— Se presenta con un tono jovial y de rebeldía el teniente Dante Sparda — _Dime chicos ¿Que les trae un par de jóvenes a estas horas de la noche que no sea Halloween? Lo digo por sus trajes que se ven cool_

— _Estamos aquí porque ustedes demonios estuvieron atacando la ciudad, con destruir todo y matando gente inocente. Como todo esta gente que yace muerta _— Responde Shinji mientras señala la cantidad de cadáveres de la gente que recién acaban de morir — _Por lo que ustedes pagaran por sus crímenes_

— _Pufff... ¿Y eso nos debe de importar? Son seres inferiores. Es irrelevante la cantidad de seres humanos que aniquilemos para poder cumplir con el objetivo en cuestión. Ahora váyanse si no quieren meterse en problemas_ — Insinúa el teniente Dante con un tono de aburrimiento y con mucha indiferencia. Cosa que llega a irritar bastante al caballero de Lira

— _Teniente. Si los informes no fallan, esos humanos con armadura fueron los responsables de haber estropeado la anterior búsqueda del ángel. Hasta dejaron muy mal herido al Comandante Dark con cortarle el brazo_ — Informa uno de los soldados demonio

— _¿¡Que!? ¡Entonces que esperan! ¡Maten a esos mocosos de una vez por todas! ¡Son una amenaza!_ — Ordena el teniente y sus soldados comienzan a dar disparar a discreción, mientras que el par de guerreros ejercen sus cosmos y a velocidad lumínica arrasan a mitad del ejército de demonios. Incluso el teniente llega a tener un hilo de sangre en la mejilla — _Son muy fuertes. Mejor los mato con mis propias manos_

— _Mejor que se rindan cuanto antes. No tienen oportunidad contra nosotros_ — Insinúa Caos muy desafiante y reacciona al esquivar un sorpresivo ataque del teniente Dante con su espada

— _Guau tienes buenas reacciones muñeca. Puede que seas una buena oponente _— Dijo Dante con notoria confianza y rápidamente maniobra su espada para protegerse de un rayo por parte de Shinji

— _Yo seré tu oponente_ — Insiste Shinji tras tocar su lira — _ Caos encárgate de los soldados. Asegúrate de no dejar a ninguno vivo_

— _Esta bien niño. Espero que seas un buen contrincante _— Asiente el teniente mientras lanza su espada para distraer al caballero y seguidamente saca sus pistolas para disparar

Shinji esquiva sin ningún problema las balas de su oponente — _Eres demasiado ingenuo si crees que unas simples balas me van a dañar_

— _¿Y qué tal unas balas de luz?_ — Dante da una media sonrisa mientras mantiene pulsado el gatillo de sus pistolas para disparar un poderoso rayo de luz... Que no le sirvió para nada, dado que Shinji igualmente logra esquivar el ataque

— _Estoy acostumbrado a pelear contra guerreros que luchan a la velocidad de la luz. Necesitaras algo mucho más rápido que la luz si quieres sobrepasarme_ — Insinúa Shinji mientras comienza a tocar — _¡Réquiem de Cuerdas!_ — De su lira sale varias cuerdas de energía que atrapan al teniente

— _¿¡Pero que!?_ — El teniente queda muy sorprendido al quedar bajo merced de la técnica del caballero de Lira, e intenta hacer fuerza para librarse de la misma, pero solo consigue que las cuerdas lo aprieten bastante con causarle muchos cortes en varias partes del cuerpo

— _Puedes aprovechar este momento para arrepentirte de todos tus pecados. Antes que mi Réquiem de Cuerdas te despedace _— Siguiere Shinji con ligera tranquilidad mientras sigue tocando de su lira

— _¡Jodete puto! Me librare de estas cuerditas cuanto antes... ¡AAAHHHH! _— Ante la insolencia del teniente demonio, recibe una potente descarga eléctrica al momento que el joven caballero da un pequeño toque de su lira

— _Si querías que fuese rápido y doloroso, me lo hubiese avisado. Con mucho gusto te daré una muerte rápida_ — Insinúa el caballero de Lira con sutil sarcasmo, a la vez que con una suave melodía lanza potentes descargas eléctricas al teniente demonio

— _¡Oh no! ¡El teniente está en problemas! ¡Hay que ayudarlo! _— Grita uno de los soldados muy alarmados e inmediatamente lanza una granada flash que distrae a Shinji haciendo que pierda la concentración por un momento y tras eso el teniente Dante se libera de las cuerdas

El teniente demonio inmediatamente arremete con una serie de golpes y remata con un poderoso golpe de gancho que manda a volar a joven caballero a varios metros de distancia

— _Miserable mocos, te arrepentirás por haberte burlado de mi insolente_ — Dijo Dante muy molesto mientras aprieta los puños

— _Bien teniente, extermina a ese molesto humano de una vez _— Comenta el soldado que lanzo la granada en señal de victoria, hasta que detrás de él llega Caos y de un golpe le perfora el pecho con arrancarle el corazón a espaldas matándolo al instante

— _Tu pelea era conmigo no con Shinji, imbécil _— Dijo Caos un poco malhumorada y aprieta el corazón arrancado hasta aplastarlo

— _Ahora prepárate para sufrir mocoso_ — Comenta Dante al concentrar su cosmos y Shinji se levanta poniéndose en posición de ataque — _¿¡Eh!?_ — Sorpresivamente su mano derecha es sujetada por unos cabellos cortesía de la doncella de Coma Berenice

— _Cambio de planes. Yo seré tu oponente _— Propone Caos muy seria mientras alza su mano derecha donde tiene sujetado sus cabellos — _Ya me encargue de todos los demás demonios_

— _Esta bien... Ten suerte _— Asiente Shinji un poco extrañado mientras retrocede para darle algo de espacio a su compañera que toma su lugar. Va a revisar hacia donde está el cadáver del ángel muerte y concentra su cosmos para dar un potente rayo que cubre al cadáver con una potente descarga eléctrica hasta terminar con desintegrarlo totalmente sin dejar ni un solo átomo del ángel

— _¡Hijo de puta! ¡Destruiste el objetivo que estábamos buscando! _— Exclama el teniente muy furioso — _Una vez que termine con esta puta, sigues tu maldito_

— _¿Estás listo para sentir el verdadero dolor?_ — Insinúa Caos con una media sonrisa

— _Pruébame puta _— Responde Dante muy confiado. Al momento recibe un violento golpe en la boca por parte de Caos que lo manda elevando unos metros y ella se propulsa dando otro golpe en la cara que al mismo instante hace una serie de golpes masivos a todo el cuerpo, luego agarra la cabeza del demonio y la aprieta fuertemente para luego lanzarlo al piso como un misil y de ahí aterriza con pisarle el abdomen

Un segundo después del aterrizaje Caos agarra a Dante para seguir con darle varios golpes y con la mano izquierda le agarra el cuello estrangulando e dando más golpes directos a la cara con romperle la boca, nariz y con los ojos morados más romperle los dientes, luego da un rodillazo y lo tira al piso para hacer una serie de pisadas estando boca arriba, después sigue con dar una fuerte patada que lo vuelve a elevar a los aires

Al mismo instante la doncella usa sus cabellos para sujetar al demonio por el cuello, brazos y piernas, apretándolos cruelmente y lo jala hacía a sí misma para propinar un uppercut volviéndolo a elevar y repite la secuencia varias veces como si estuviera jugando a la raqueta

Seguidamente comienza aventarlo al piso, a las paredes de los edificios con mucha más violencia que nunca y ya el demonio estaba tan lastimado que ni sentía los huesos rotos

Y finalmente Caos con sus cabellos presiona con más fuerza al moribundo teniente Sparda para lanzarlo hacia ella con preparar un concentrado golpe directo al pecho que al momento de impactar los cabellos cortan la cabeza más los brazos y piernas terminando de manera brutal al demonio Dante Sparda

Shinji se quedó como piedra al ver como su compañera masacro al enemigo de forma súbitamente letal, dándole severos nervios al verla acercarse a donde esta

— _¿Qué tal Shinji? Fue una victoria perfecta_ — Pregunta Caos con una larga sonrisa, como si nada malo hubiese pasado

— _No crees que te excediste un poco _— Responde Shinji con forzada sonrisa con intentar ocultar sus nervios

— _No lo creo... Diría que fui demasiado suave con ese demonio mal hablador_ — Se escuda Caos con un tono inocente — _¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

El caballero de Lira ve los alrededores del lugar, visualizando al gran cantidad de cadáveres de seres humanos y demonios por igual, con mucha indignación — _Tengo una idea. Mejor vaporicemos todos los cadáveres de esos demonios y destruyamos todo armamento que hayan dejado. Algo me dice que no es seguro dejarlos aquí_

Haciendo caso a la idea, entre los 2 lanzan en especial Shinji lanzan pequeños rayos eléctricos vía cosmos para desintegrar cada rastro de los demonios ya muerto, inclusive del teniente Sparda. Luego recogen todo armamento demoniaco dispersado por el lugar como rifles de plasma, granadas iónicas, cascos de soldados demonios en buen estado, lanzacohetes de proyectiles teledirigidos, pistolas láser y demás para juntarlos en un solo lugar

— _Tengo una idea Shinji ¿Porque no nos quedamos con una de las armas de esos demonios y las enviamos al Santuario para que las estudien? _— Insinúa Caos muy curiosa

— _Buena idea, así sería más fácil saber contra quienes nos estamos enfrentando exactamente... Además que mejor el Santuario que Nerv por mucho_ — Asiente Shinji mientras toma unas armas de cada modelo y las pone en otro lugar, para luego extender la palma de su mano y disparar un blast de energía que destruye todas las armas — _Ahora vayamos a llevar estas armas al Santuario _— Junto a su compañera recogen las armas como muestras de investigación y de un solo borrón se van directo a Grecia

* * *

En la base de Nerv, tras una serie de arreglos técnicos se llega volver a tener una imagen visual de la ciudad

— _Sistemas de vigilancia restaurados_ — Informa uno de los técnicos

— _¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras se perdió la señal? ¿En dónde está el ángel?_ — Se pregunta a sí misma la doctora Ritsuko

— _Dado a los últimos comunicados, solo se sabe que los refuerzos de artillería fueron aniquilados por el enemigo y de ahí se perdió total comunicación. Posiblemente tal vez lograron de una forma llevarse al ángel_ — Informa el técnico Shigeru

— _Oh por dios, toda ese gente murió, que horrible_ — Comenta la técnica Maya muy horrorizada ante la cantidad de gente muerta a manos de los demonios

— _¡Esto es inaudito! ¿¡Que son exactamente esas cosas!? ¿¡Y que querían con el ángel!?_ — Exclama el vice comandante Fuyutsuki muy molesto ante la incertidumbre

— _Investiguen todo lo relacionado sobre esos seres, y vean todo medio necesario para erradicarlos de una vez por todas_ — Ordena el Comandante Gendo con su tono estoico, pero por dentro está muy frustrado ante todo lo ocurrido

Nerv llega a enterarse de la existencia, pero dado a la poca información que pudieron obtener, solo quedaron con más preguntas que respuestas. Por otro lado ya en Grecia, el dúo de guerreros comunica ante los guardias del Santuario y les entregan las armas demoniacas pero el caballero. Franky de Tauro y grupo de mecánicos investiguen más a fondo sobre la misteriosa tecnología

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas de Autor: Saludos a todos, espero que hayan podido disfrutar del capítulo tras una larga espera. Tal vez a muchos le pueda parecer raro la cantidad de cambios a la historia de Evangelion. Esto es debido para darle cierta relevancia a estos nuevos enemigos, que no dudan en exterminar a cualquiera que se les interponga y que lastimosamente ningún arma conocida por el hombre es rival ante la tecnología superior de estos seres demoniacos que sin problemas pueden deshacerse del ejército, por lo que entre Shinji y Caos son los únicos que pueden hacerles en frente de momentos**

**Para el siguiente capítulo, las cosas se pondrán más intensas para nuestros héroes, y el** e**nemigo esta vez no se andara con pequeñeces**

**Dejen sus reviews, sugerencias, halagos o insultos como gusten**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. Las Nuevas Pilotos

Capítulo 4: Las Nuevas Pilotos

En el Santuario, tras una ardua investigación por parte del actual caballero de Tauro junto a su grupo de excéntricos hackers más la participación del actual Sagitario Allen Walker, sobre las armas por parte del ejército de demonios que el caballero de Lira Shinji y su compañera doncella de Coma Berenice Caos trajeron de su último enfrentamiento contra estos misteriosos seres hace ya unos 3 diás atrás

En la segunda casa del gran Toro del zodíaco yace Shinji y Caos a la vez que están también Saori Kido, más otros invitados como Gray Fullbuster de Corona Boreal, Nefelpitou de Lince y Gaou Rikiya de Tortuga, todos sentados en lujosos bancos de metal a la espera del caballero de oro del segundo signo 

— _Bueno chicos, ya termine_ — En la zona llega un hombre alto, de cuerpo musculoso y de cabello azul con peinado tipo Elvis Presley, que viste una bata blanca de científico 

— _¿Y qué pudiste investigar Franky?_ — Pregunta Shinji con calma

— _Seré directo. Estás armas son de una tecnología muy avanzada a lo que se usa en plena actualidad, hasta cosas como los Infinite Stratos no son nada comparado a esto... Fácilmente lo podría asemejar a la tecnología que usa la amiga del caballero de Aries, por ser de otro planeta claro esta_ — Explica Franky muy serio

— _¿Solo eso? ¿No pudiste averiguar más? _— Pregunta el caballero de Corona Boreal, Gray Fullbuster un poco extrañado ante la respuesta

— _En realidad sí. Averigüe que las armas como los rifles y metralletas disparan láser a velocidad luz y de una gran potencia que puede desintegrar el metal como si fuera mantequilla. Cabe decir también que lo que son las granadas, están hechas de un raro material que hace generar explosiones de un potente daño atómico superiores a una Mina N2 en cuanto a daño, pero inferiores a rango de impacto. Misma potencia también va para los proyectiles de los lanzacohetes, que estás aparte de teledirigidas, tienen un avanzado sistema de reconocimiento y detección de objetivo con un acierto de 100% y se mueven a velocidades de Mach 1 y 2. Haciéndolas casi imposibles de esquivar para estándares de un humano normal. Por todo esto, no me extraña que esos demonios con este tipo de armamento puedan diezmar al ejército de cualquier país del mundo_ — Explica Franky de forma detallada y un tanto alarmado

— _Por dios, eso es muy grave _— Comenta la doncella de Lince Nefelpitou muy alarmada

— _Sí que lo es. Inclusive un caballero o doncella de bronce estándar podría tener serios problemas al enfrentar este tipo de armas. Y en menor medida uno de Plata a nivel estándar si no tiene el cuidado suficiente. Por lo que es más adecuado que un caballero o doncella de oro se enfrente a ese ejército de demonios _— Vuelve a explicar Franky

— _Bueno, que bien que Shinji y yo tenemos un cosmos semejante al de un dorado. De no ser así no hubiésemos podido plantarle cara al enemigo sin ningún problema_ — Comenta Caos con relativo alivio

— _Tienes razón Caos... Pero no creo que eso sea todo lo que tienen. Todavía me acuerdo la primera vez que me enfrente a ellos, en donde utilizaron un tanque de guerra que tenía cosmos residual en su blindaje que lo hacía muy resistente a mis ataques, por lo que tuve que elevar mi cosmos para poder hacer un daño significativo... Doy por seguro que el enemigo debe de tener más ases bajo la manga, y esto no es más que la punta del iceberg_ — Insinúa Shinji con mucha seriedad

— _¿Tanque de guerra con resistencia al daño atómico a base del cosmos?... Esto es mucho más grave todavía. Si de verdad esos demonios cuentan con ese tipo de armamento, entonces son mucho más peligrosos de lo que uno se podría imaginar_ — Insinúa Franky con mucha seriedad

— _Entonces ¿Que propones Franky? _— Pregunta Caos

— _De momentos que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que vayan a atacar el enemigo para la próximo. Y en caso que tengan problemas no duden en acudir a nuestra ayuda_ — Sugiere Franky

— _Esta bien, tendremos mucho cuidado_ — Asiente Shinji a gusto

— _Si que la tienen jodida. Digo pelearse contra un ejército de demonios con una tecnología avanzada a la nuestra es algo difícil de creer _— Comenta Gray ligeramente impresionado

— _Pues en caso tal. Pueden acudirme a mi sin problemas_ — Insinúa Pitou ligeramente animada — _No por nada fui candidata para ser la nueva doncella de Leo y domino el séptimo sentido a la perfección, además que mi estilo del Puño de la Estrella Sur podría hacer picadillo a esos feos demonios_

— _Gracias Pitou, puedo contar contigo en el momento necesario_ — Dijo Shinji de forma complaciente

— _Espera, espera Shinji. Yo domino el arte marcial del Puño de la Estrella Norte que junto a mi dominio de los cabellos más mis habilidades psíquicas puedo ser suficiente ayuda en el campo de batalla_ — Interviene Caos un poco exaltada

— _Entiendo Caos, pero tampoco está mal pedir ayuda en momentos difíciles, en especial si se tratan de camaradas nuestros _— Responde Shinji con un sentimiento de esperanza

— _Pero recuerda que hay que ser discretos en estos. No pueden haber muchos caballeros o doncellas rodando por la ciudad a causa de esa organización llamada Nerv vigilando los alrededores _— Insinúa Caos con notoria preocupación

— _Tienes razón. No puedo confiar en la organización de mi padre y sería muy problemático que se enterasen del Santuario_ — Dijo Shinji de forma pensativa

— _Pues tengo algo especial para ustedes en caso si quieren pasar desapercibidos_ — Sugiere Franky con una pequeña sonrisa — _Síganme_

2 semanas han pasado y desde la base de Nerv se ha hecho una gran investigación sobre quienes causaron el misterioso ataque. Hicieron todo lo posible para saber de quienes eran, tuvieron que pedir ayuda a la ONU, la FBI y toda agencia de investigación hasta incluso referencias sobre supuestos investigadores con relación a lo paranormal. Pese a todo el esfuerzo, al final no pudieron concretar nada

En la sala donde yace el Comandante Gendo Ikari junto al vice comandante Fuyutsuki, frente a ellos se encuentra la Doctora Ritsuko

— _¿Algún avance al respecto?_ — Pregunta el Comandante Gendo

— _No señor... Se ha hecho de todo, pero no se pudo conseguir nada, ni si quiera una referencia histórica ni nada parecido _— Responde la Doctora moviendo levemente la cabeza en señal de negación

— _Esto es inaudito ¿Cómo es posible no encontrar nada tras lo acontecido en aquella noche? ¿Ni son de este mundo acaso?_ — Insinúa el vice comandante Fuyutsuki severamente indignado

— _Tampoco podemos decir que sean humanos con relación a lo que se tiene por evidencia_ — Comenta Gendo

— _Entonces ¿Que se supone que serán esas cosas?_ — Cuestiona el vice comandante Fuyutsuki

— _Por lo que se ha intentado investigar, lo único que podemos tomar como una respuesta lógica, aunque de momentos descabellada. Sea que se trate del avistamiento de formas de vida de otro planeta_ — Siguiere la doctora

Suena el Iphone del comandante y este atiende la llamada — _Entiendo... Tomare precauciones _— Termina la llamada — _Dentro de 3 días los Evas unidad 02 y la 03 llegarán a Japón_

— _¿Qué tipo de precauciones tomara comandante?_ — Pregunta el vice comandante Fuyutsuki con ligero interés

Al día siguiente en medio del mar mediterráneo, se ve una serie de grandes barcos de guerra y portaviones de gran tamaño, algunos de origen alemán y otros de origen británico. Sobrevolando los cielos llega un helicóptero que dentro se encuentra Misato acompañada de Shinji y Caos respectivamente, mas esta última que mira con mucha atención la flota naval

— _Increíble toda una serie de barcos guerras en buen estado. Y todos son modelos antes del segundo impacto_ — Comenta Caos muy curiosa

— _Por cierto Misato ¿Para que el viaje? Es que no me acuerdo bien el motivo del para que nos llevaste a mí y a Catherine_ — Pregunta Shinji a la vez que mira hacia donde están los barcos de guerra

— _Para que se diviertan, debe de ser aburrido ver lo mismo todos los días. Aparte que puedan conocer a las demás pilotos de Evangelion_ — Responde Misato muy tranquila

— _De casualidad ¿Cómo son esas 2 pilotos de Evangelion que están por estos barcos? ¿Son como Rei cierto?_ — Pregunta Caos muy interesada

— _No exactamente... Pero digamos que la piloto de la unidad 02 y la 03 son unas chicas muy peculiares a su manera _— Contesta Misato mirando hacia el horizonte

— _Como sea, tampoco es que sea de mi interés_ — Pensó Shinji a la vez que comienza a jugar un videojuego desde su consola 3DS

Desde la nave de carga se ven las siluetas de un par de chicas jovenes cuyos rostros tienen una pequeña sombra y parecen que miran hacia los cielos

Poco después que el helicóptero aterrizara, el grupo avanza tranquilamente en el barco de cargamento mientras que entre Shinji e Caos ven los alrededores como armamento y modelos de aviones. Hasta que al más avanzar llega alguien a saludar

— _Hola Misato ¿Cómo estas?_ — Saluda una misteriosa de largo cabello castaño rojizo con un par de coletas y de ojos azules con piel de tez blanca que hablo con un marcado acento alemán, mas viste un atuendo beige de marca

— _Bastante bien ¡Vaya has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi!_ — Elogia Misato ligeramente impresionada ante el voluptuoso físico de la alemana

— _¿Y lo acabas de notar? Durante todo este tiempo me estuve esforzándome para volverme toda una mujer y con una figura que envidiaría a cualquier modelo _— Se dice a si misma la alemana con notorios aires de superioridad, con posar su cuerpo como si fuera una modelo

— _Ok... Bien chicos, les presento a la piloto asignada para el Evangelion Unidad 02. Con ustedes Asuka Langley Shikikami _— Misato presenta a la piloto Asuka mientras esta con los ojos cerrados hace una pose de victoria sintiéndose muy confiada — _Saluden por favor_

— _Hola me llamo Catherine Lockheart es un gusto_ — Saluda Caos de forma casual y aparentando interés

— _Encantado señorita Asuka, me llamo Shinji Ikari y soy piloto del Evangelion Unidad 01. Es todo un placer conocer a otra piloto_ — Se presenta Shinji con un porte de educación digna de un caballero

— _¿Conque este chico es el piloto del Eva 01?... No pareces alguien interesante_ — Comenta Asuka observando de manera fija a Shinji — _Recuerda esto. Yo soy la mejor piloto de Evangelion más grande de toda la historia, y no hay nada que este a mi altura_

— _Ok... Me alegra saber eso. Lo tomare en cuenta_ — Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa forzada dando un paso atrás — _Ni que eso fuera a importarme _— Pensó con total desinterés

— _De casualidad ¿Cómo esta Mari? _— Pregunta Misato

— _Ah la 4 ojos. Ella está paseando por los alrededores del barco en una de sus investigaciones o como ella los llama_ — Responde Asuka con ligero desinterés

De repente Shinji siente que alguien lo está observando e inmediatamente se da la vuelta, para notar que una misteriosa chica de lente, cabello castaño de largas coletas y viste un uniforme de colegiada que mira muy fijamente al joven caballero, poniéndolo incómodo y este contesta con — _Hola ¿Pasa algo?_

— _Hueles a... LCL ¿Eres piloto de Eva verdad?_ — Pregunta la misteriosa chica de lentes tras olfatear al caballero de Lira

— _Eh.. sí. Soy piloto del Eva Unidad 01. Shinji Ikari y es un gusto conocerte señorita... _— Responde Shinji un poco nervioso

— _Mari. Me llamo Mari Illustrious Makinami y soy la piloto del Evangelion Unidad 03. Es interesante encontrarse con usted piloto Ikari_ — Se presenta Mari de manera... Un tanto peculiar

— _Otra vez haciendo rarezas 4 ojos _— Dijo Asuka con notoria burla

— _Solo investigando eso es todo y viendo al piloto del Eva 01_ — Insinúa Mari mientras sigue viendo fijamente a Shinji

— _¿Tengo algo en la cara para que me estés viendo de esa forma? _— Pregunta Shinji con ligera incomodidad

— _Es el olor a LCL que desprende que me inquieta. Puedo notar que haces muchas pruebas de sincronización y casi de forma diaria _— Dijo Mari y luego se pone a un lado con una mirada picara

— _Bueno si, hago muchas pruebas de sincronización y esas cosas _— Responde Shinji con una sonrisa forzada — _Que chica tan rara_ — Pensó bastante desconcertado

— _Yo espero que ninguna de estas 2 le hagan algo a Shinji, o si no lo lamentaran_ — Pensó Caos con mucho recelo a la vez que mantiene su sonrisa aparentando estar alegre

— _Bien, mejor vayamos a donde está el capitán a informar de nuestra asistencia_ — Sugiere Misato mientras que los demás la siguen

En el puente de mando, Misato y compañía se presenta ante un hombre mayor de bigote gris que funge como capitán del barco, y este le responde con decirle — _Me equivoque con respecto a usted. Creí que era la guía de un grupo de niños exploradores_

— _Agradezco mucho la compresión Capitán, como también apreciamos su colaboración con transportar a los Evas Unidades 02 y 03 respectivamente_ — Asiente Misato de manera cordial

— _Con honestidad, no sé qué tanto le ven a esos juguetes gigantes, toda la flota se encuentran escoltando a esos robots ¿Desde cuándo las Naciones Unidas se volvió un servicio de entrega? _— Insinúa el Capitán con notorio disgusto

— _Bueno, considerando la importancia de los Evas esto no es suficiente. Ahora por favor Capitán ¿Podría firmar este formulario? _— Pide Misato mostrando una serie de papeles

— _Me temo que no lo hare_ — Contesta el Capitán molestando a Misato en el proceso — _Según la petición de la 3era sucursal alemana, tanto las Unidades 02 y 03 como sus pilotos están bajo el mando de esta flota_

— _Y bien ¿Cuándo cederá el mando? _— Pregunta Misato ya impacientada

— _Después de descargarlo en Shin-Yokosuka, estando en el mar seguimos a cargo _— Explica el Capitán del barco

— _Entiendo. Pero sin embargo si ocurre una emergencia Nerv tomara toda la autoridad de la situación ¿Quedo claro?_ — Insiste Misato muy directa

— _Como siempre tan diplomática Misato_ — Comenta un extraño de cabello castaño con una pequeña cola de caballo y con una mala afeitada, que acaba de llegar a la cabina

— _¡Kaji!_ — Exclama Asuka muy emocionada mientras corre a donde está el extraño hombre de nombre Kaji a abrazarlo. Misato por otra parte mira al sujeto muy impresionada para que luego su expresión cambie a una de total desagrado

— _¡Hola a todos! Pueden seguirme hasta el compartimento de comida. Hacen muy buena comida _— Saluda Kaji de manera, a la vez que sugieren que lo sigan que los primeros en hacerle caso son Shinji y Caos

En medio de un elevador, Shinji es el primero en entrar con ponerse de espaldas en el medio, Caos se pone a un lado mientras que llegan a Asuka y Mari llenando el espacio máximo de 4 personas. Pero luego llegan Kaji y Misato a colarse causando que entre las pilotos Asuka e Mari se peguen a Shinji que esta de espaldas sobre ellas

— _Muy bien Kaji, por favor podrías decirme ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?_ — Exclama Misato muy alterada, estando apretada al grado de no moverse

— _Las estaba acompañando Misato, estaba en un viaje de negocios entre Alemania e Inglaterra respectivamente _— Se defendía Kaji cómicamente

— _¿¡Quién me está tocando!?_ — Pregunta Shinji muy rojo sin ver que Asuka y Mari le tocan el trasero

— _¡Lo siento no fue intención mía! _— Responden las acusadas a la vez que Mari discretamente manosea a Shinji y Asuka muy roja intenta moverse, pero lo único que logra es seguir manoseando a Shinji de manera sugestiva dejando a este mas incomodo todavía

Ya pasado el incómodo momento, en la cabina de comida cada quien ordena que comer

— _Oye Misato ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? _— Pregunta Kaji con un tono de conquistador

— _No es de tu incumbencia _— Contesta secamente Misato

— _No seas tan fría conmigo Misato_ — Dijo Kaji muy relajado — _Y así que tu Shinji Ikari, estás viviendo con Misato ¿No es así?_

— _Así es señor Kaji... Aunque mejor dicho, fue Misato quien insistió en vivir en donde yo estaba _— Responde Shinji a la vez que da una pequeña mirada a Misato

— _Por favor solo dime Kaji sí. El señor me hace sentir muy viejo_ — Dijo Kaji con una pequeña sonrisa — _Y dime ¿Cómo es eso que Misato insistió?_

— _Es una larga historia, todo empieza porque le dije a Misato que vivía junto a mi amiga Catherine en su casa durante las primeras semanas de pilotear al Eva. Se alteró al decirle que solo estábamos ella y yo solos dado que sus padres fueron a un viaje de negocios en el extranjero. Y así fue todo_ — Explica Shinji con lujo y detalle — _Para que lo sepa, ella es Catherine_ — Señala a su compañera de Coma Berenice que yace sentada a lado de él llamando la atención de todo el mundo

— _Impresionante Shinji. No me imaginaba que vivías solo con una chica tan linda como ella, cualquiera te tendría mucha envidia_ — Insinúa Kaji con ligera picardía tras ver de reojo a la doncella de Coma Berenice

— _Para tu información Kaji, vivo con Shinji y Catherine para cuidarlos bien, y que no se pierdan en el camino con hacer cosas indebidas. En especial por Shinji que no quiero que termine por ser alguien como tu Kaji_ — Explica Misato viendo a Kaji de manera acusadora

— _Hey no me mires así Misato. No soy un mal hombre, hasta le podría darle buenos consejos a Shinji sobre las mujeres_ — Insinúa Kaji

— _Shinji, te sugiero para tu propio bien que no le hagas caso a Kaji y lo ignores a toda costa. Hombres como el son una mala influencia_ — Sugiere Misato con un tono maternal

— _Ok Misato... Tomare nota de eso _— Dijo Shinji un poco extrañado — _ Por cierto Kaji ¿Cómo sabe usted de mí?_

— _Es que eres muy famoso en todo el mundo. Pudiste derrotar a un ángel sin haber tenido entrenamiento previo, inclusive eres reconocido por tener hasta la fecha el mejor índice de sincronización hasta la fecha. Eres todo un piloto con mucho talento_ — Responde Kaji elogiando al joven piloto, a la vez que Asuka le irrita tal cosa

— _Patrañas. Solo dice eso porque es el unico que ha derrotado un ángel. Tan solo esperen que sea mi momento para que todos sepan quien tiene verdadero talento_ — Pensó Asuka con mucho recelo

— _Muchas gracias por el elogio Kaji. Aunque la verdad espero terminar con todo este asunto para volver a mi tranquila vida y olvidarme de todo e incluso de Nerv_ — Dijo Shinji mientras come de su comida dejando atónito a todos con su declaración

— _Una cosa, si dices eso de querer olvidar todo ¿Para que eres piloto de Evangelion?_ — Pregunta Mari muy interesada al igual que Asuka e Kaji

— _A diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo ningún interés en ser piloto de Evas. Solo lo hago porque me lo ordenaron más por el hecho que solo yo puedo pilotear al Eva Unidad 01 para así plantarle cara a esas creaturas que se hacen llamar ángeles que amenazan con destruir a la humanidad. Esas son mis razones_ — Explica Shinji con lujo y detalle

— _¿Y estas muy orgulloso de ser piloto? Lo digo porque debes de ser muy bueno por tener ese alto índice de sincronización que presumes_ — Interroga Asuka

— _Mi único orgullo con esto de ser piloto, es que evito que mucha gente inocente muera a manos de grotescos seres que todo lo destruyen sin más. Solo piloteo para ayudar al prójimo, no para satisfacer deseos egoístas o algo parecido_ — Responde Shinji ya al terminar su comida

— _Que ¿Acaso eres un superhéroe o algo?_ — Insinúa Asuka con ligero sarcasmo

— _Tal vez si o tal vez no. Solo piloteo el Eva para beneficio del prójimo, ni más ni nada menos_ — Comenta Shinji de forma reflexiva

— _Bueno, me tengo que ir_ — Se despide Kaji ya al levantarse de su asiento

— _¡Hasta luego! _— Se despide Asuka al momento que Kaji se va

— _Pues yo tengo que irme también. Voy con ellos _— Se despide Mari

— _Que gente tan rara_ — Comenta Shinji un poco extrañado

— _Se ven muy agradables la verdad_ — Insinúa Caos con su tranquila sonrisa — _Excepto por esa presumida alemana _— Pensó con mucho desagrado de Asuka

Al otro extremo del barco, entre las barandillas se encuentra Kaji viendo muy relajado el intenso mar junto a las pilotos

— _¿Qué les parece Shinji Ikari? ¿Que pueden opinar de ese piloto?_ — Pregunta Kaji de forma casual

— _No es la gran cosa, se hace el interesante con sus disque intenciones. Pero no es más que un simple idealista_ — Responde Asuka con algo de desinterés

— _Digo que es guapo y con un buen porte digno de un caballero longuinense_ — Responde Mari con una ligera sonrisa

— _Tal vez parezca algo idealista. Pero se notaba una firme convicción en sus palabras... La verdad opino que gente así hace falta a este mundo gris ¿No lo creen?_ — Sugiere Kaji con un tono poético que luego de un momento de silencio por parte de las pilotos, Asuka sale a correr mientras que Mari le sigue el paso

Con Shinji y Caos mientras observan muy gustosamente a los delfines, llega — _Tu ven conmigo _— Asuka acompañada de Mari

— _¿Y cuál es la emergencia?_ — Pregunta Shinji un poco confundido

— _Te enseñaré algo que de seguro te va a dejar impresionado _— Responde Asuka con mucha prepotencia

— _Ok como digas_ — Dijo Shinji fijando los ojos a otro lado en señal de desinterés

— _¿Puedo ir a ver también? _— Pregunta Caos manteniendo su alegre sonrisa

— _Claro ¿Por qué no?_ — Asiente Mari a gusto

Dentro de los hangares de compartimento, yace los chicos presenciando un gran manto que parece cubrir un objeto de gran tamaño

— _¡Prepárense para sorprenderse! _— Asuka agarra el manto y lo saca mostrando ante todos al Eva Unidad 02 — _¡Con ustedes! ¡El Gran Eva 02! ¡Y el mejor modelo y solo puede ser piloteado por mí! _— El Eva tiene un blindaje color rojo llameante. En su rostro se aprecian cuatro ojos. El casco tiene dos secciones, una cubre la pronunciada mandíbula y los ojos inferiores; la otra cubre el par de ojos superior

— _Es rojo_ — Dijo Shinji con un poco de indiferencia

— _Pufff... ¿Solo eso? Ni que fuera para tanto_ — Insinúa Caos con mucha indiferencia en su mirada

— _¿De qué hablan? ¿No ven que están ante lo mejor de lo mejor? Deberían de impresionarse_ — Insinúa Asuka mientras que el dúo de guerreros mantienen una expresión estoica igual a la de Rei Ayanami

— _Sin ofender, pero si ustedes 2 son pilotos de Evas al igual que yo. Es de suponer que tengan sus propios Evas. Por lo que no veo motivo alguno del sorprenderse_ — Explica Shinji sin muchos rodeos — _Si de verdad quieren impresionarme, deben de demostrar que tan buenas piloteando son, en vez de alardear_

— _Guau cuanta seriedad. Eso fue muy maduro y bastante elocuente_ — Comenta Mari ligeramente impresionada

— _Grr... ¡Ya lo verás! Cuando llegue mi momento, te demostrare quién es la mejor piloto_ — Insiste Asuka muy irritada ante la indiferencia de Shinji

De manera inesperada ocurre un temblor en el barco que entre los chicos, Asuka pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia el agua... Hasta que Shinji va al rescate y la carga estilo nupcial, para luego ponerla en piso firme, todo a una gran velocidad

— _No tienes porqué agradecérmelo_ — Dijo Shinji poniéndose de espaldas ante las chicas

Asuka sonrojada de lo que paso se pone de brazos cruzados y se da la vuelta — _¿¡Y para quiero agradecértelo!? Yo no te pedí que me salvaras o algo parecido_

— _Menuda estúpida, alguien como Shinji se da la molestia de salvarla y lo desecha con creerse la gran cosa _— Pensó Caos viendo a Asuka con mucho resentimiento

— _Vaya, no pensé que fueses así de ágil Shinji_ — Dijo Mari ligeramente impresionada

De repente ocurre otro temblor y de mayor intensidad

— _¿¡Está pasando un maremoto!?_ — Grita Asuka mientras intenta estar a pie en medio del temblor

En medio del océano llega una bizarra creatura acuática de colosal tamaño con una gran mandíbula llena de afilados dientes. Su longitud es considerable: un poco más extenso que un portaaviones. Nada cerca de la superficie y ataca un barco con su gran mandíbula y ese acto, en la puente de mando el Capitán da la siguiente orden — _Alerta a toda la flota, estamos bajo ataque. Todas las naves apliquen maniobras evasivas_ — Tras la orden, enseguida le pregunta a uno de los oficiales — _¡Reporte de la situación!_

— _¡El Clinbi se hunde y todavía no hemos confirmado el objetivo! _— Informa el oficial

Sorpresivamente llega Misato a la zona y con tono burlón insinúa — _¡Hola, aqui el servicio de asistencia de Nerv! ¿Necesitan información y medidas a tomar contra el enemigo?_

— _¡Esto no es momento para juegos! ¡Estamos en medio de un ataque! _— Grita el Capitán muy molesto

— _Solo daba mi humilde opinión en base a mi experiencia, aunque doy por segura que esto es el ataque de un ángel_ — Comenta Misato mostrándose muy confiada

En otra parte del barco, yace Kaji viendo como toda la flota marina abre fuego a discreción ante el ángel, pero todo resulta inútil mientras que el ángel no recibe daño alguno y destruye varias embarcaciones

— _Esas armas no funcionaran ante el Escudo A.T _— Pensaba Kaji muy tranquilo mientras observa la embarcación que el ángel ataco, hundiéndose de poco a poco

Regresando con nuestros héroes, al enterarse del ataque del ángel Asuka llevan a los chicos a una de las escaleras de embarcación

— _Espérenme aquí. Y tu ponte esto_ — Notifica Asuka mientras le da a Shinji un traje rojo igual al que el usa para pilotear el Eva, y luego va hacia arriba de la escalera para un lugar a cambiarse sin que nadie lo vea

Shinji presta mucha atención al traje, y al verlo detenidamente decide — _Hey Catherine pruébatelo, de seguro te verás muy bien con este traje_

— _Ehh.. Ok... ¿Y no que ella te le dio para ti?_ — Pregunta Caos un poco confundida mientras toma el traje

— _Lo sé, pero si te fijas bien ese traje es para chicas, y ni de chiste pienso ponérmelo_ — Explica Shinji mientras se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa forzada

— _Bueno, si tu lo dices _— Dijo Caos a la vez que Mari lo guía a un lugar para cambiarse

Mientras la doncella de Coma Berenice está en un baño a quitarse la ropa, al otro lado afuera yace Mari cuidándola de cualquier mirón indeseable

— _Disculpa ¿Cómo se pone este traje?_ — Pregunta Caos abriendo ligeramente la puerta del baño con el traje en sus manos, cabe decir que no lleva su camisa puesta revelando su escote de color negro

— _Pues para que sepas, es un traje flexible que puedes estirar para que se ajuste a tu cuerpo. Aunque para mayor comodidad sugiero que te quites toda la ropa. Pero si quieres, solo mantén la ropa interior y el escote por si las moscas _— Explica Mari de manera detallada, y a su ves mira con notoria impresión el firme abdomen de Caos — _¿De casualidad haces ejercicio? Lo digo por ese abdomen que tienes y los músculos_

— _Todos las mañanas junto con Shinji... Es que nos gusta mantenernos en forma_ — Responde Caos luego de encerrarse en el baño e intentarse poner el traje. Sale del baño con el traje puesto, pero con grandes arrugas y partes muy alargadas— _¡Listo!... Aunque el traje esta todo arrugado_

— _Por debajo de la muñeca hay un botón para auto ajuste_ — Informa Mari señalando la muñeca derecha de Caos y esta hace caso para notar como el traje rojo se ajusta a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su buen físico

Devuelta donde esta Shinji, llega Asuka con su traje de piloto puesta

— _¿Que pasa? ¿Porque no te pusiste el traje? _— Pregunta Asuka con el ceño fruncido

— _Lo siento, pero no quería ponérmelo. Me sentiría muy incómodo usando ropa de mujer_ — Responde Shinji con extender la mano derecha en señal de protesta — _Aparte que se la di a alguien que de seguro le quedaría bien_

— _¡Hey Shinji!_ — Llega Caos mostrándose muy emocionada, y comienza hacer una pose sexy digna de una modelo — _¿Cómo me veo?_

— _Como me lo supuse te vez bien, el rojo hace juego contigo_ — Responde Shinji con un pulgar arriba más guiñando el ojo izquierdo, provocando que Caos se sonroje

— _¡Espera!... ¿No insinúas que es una civil cualquiera se suba en mi Eva? _— Cuestiona Asuka con señalar a Caos de manera acusadora

— _¿Y qué tiene de malo? Además que mi amiga estaría muy segura dentro de tu Eva _— Sugiere Shinji con una relajada sonrisa — _Y si hablas de quererme demostrar lo buena piloto que eres. No te preocupes, me las ingeniare para verlo todo en un lugar más seguro_

— _Ahggg está bien, puede subir _— Asuka a regañadientes la sugerencia mientras vuelve a señalar a Caos — _Tu rubia, procura no ser un estorbo entendido, ni haga preguntas estúpidas a cada 5 minutos ¡Quedo claro!_

— _Oye tranquila. No tienes por qué enojarte_ — Comenta Caos con ligero humor — _¿¡En serio que aguantar a esta estúpida malhumora alemana!? Tiene que ser una broma_ — Pensó muy disgustada mientras sigue a donde está la piloto del Eva rojo

En otro lado, Kaji habla por teléfono con — _No me esperaba que un ángel viniese a atacar en este preciso momento. No estaba en los planes, supongo_ — De su otra mano carga una maleta metálica

— _Para ese tipo de emergencia están las pilotos de las unidades 02 y 03 más un piloto de respaldo. Si la situación no cambia a favor, procura escapar a como dé lugar_ — Informa la misteriosa voz del teléfono

Ya dentro de la capsula de contingencia al insertarse la piloto Shikikami mas la doncella de Coma Berenice en la cabina de comando, la piloto cierra los ojos mientras intenta concentrarse

— _Synchro Start... (Comienzo de sincronización)_ — Dijo Asuka en voz baja en el idioma alemán

— _¿Porque está hablando en alemán? ¿Sera una especie de modo de activación?_ — Pensó Caos con ligera curiosidad

— _¡Schiebe! (¡Mierda!) _— Exclama Asuka muy molesta ante el reciente mensaje de error del sistema — _¡Me estas interrumpiendo mentalmente rubia estúpida! ¡Tienes que pensar en alemán!_ — Ordena de forma directa

— _Sie hatte mich von Anfang an gesagt (Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio) _— Responde Caos hablando en un perfecto alemán

— _¿Sprechen Sie Deutsch? (¿Hablas alemán)_ — Comenta Asuka muy impresionada a la vez que Caos pone una expresión seria

— _Ist eine lange Geschichte, lassen Sie uns weiter (Es una larga historia, prosigamos)_ — Contesta Caos hace lo que Asuka le ordena — _Die Synchronisation von Evangelion Einheit 02, ¡On!... ¿Das war, was er zu sagen hatte? (Sincronización del Evangelion Unidad 02 ¡Activada!... ¿Eso era lo que tenia que decir?)_ — Pregunta manteniendo su expresión seria

— _¿Wer ist dieses Mädchen? (¿Quien es esta chica?)_ — Pensó Asuka muy anonadada ante la forma como actuaba la doncella — _Die Synchronisation von Evangelion Einheit 02, ¡On!_

Desde el puente de mando, Misato esta al tanto de la orden de Asuka de usar al Eva 02 — _¡Bien hecho Asuka!_

— _¡Detengan la activación ahora mismo!_ — Ordena el Capitan del barco

— _¡No escuches a ese inútil! ¡Asuka despega! _— Exclama Misato dando la nueva orden

— _¡Oiga! Recuerden que los Evas como sus pilotos estan bajo nuestro mando_ — Reclama el Capitan muy molesto

— _¡A nadie le importa eso en este momento, estamos en una emergencia!_ — Contesta Misato mientras fija la mirada al Eva 02 que esta despegando, que a los alrededores de la zona es observado por varios oficiales

— _Un consejo. Mejor que evites caer al agua, o si no seras presa facil para esa cosa _— Sugiere Caos muy seria

— _Entonces lo ideal sera no caerse_ — Insinúa Asuka con una media sonrisa

— _¿¡Me escuchas Asuka!?_ — Pregunta Misato y luego se impresiona al ver a Caos junto a Asuka — _¿¡Catherine que estás haciendo dentro del Eva!? ¿¡Y en donde esta Shinji y Mari!?_

— _Descuida Misato, dijeron que fueron a refugiarse en un lugar seguro_ — Informa Caos con una relajada sonrisa

Mientras tanto con el joven caballero de Lira que acompañado de la piloto van a la puente de mando donde yace Misato. El caballero decide irse a un lado

— _Espera ¿A dónde vas? _— Pregunta Mari

— _Iré al baño un momento. adelántate si quieres_ — Miente Shinji, que al alejarse a unos metros de la piloto hasta perderla de vista. Va a una zona despejada a presenciar la batalla, pero a la vez — _¿Kaji se va? _— Ve al sujeto Kaji largándose en un jet de combate a velocidad. Después concentra su cosmos con alzar su mano derecha y empuñarla, para así engullir al ángel en un aura blanca de cosmos y esta creatura comienza a tener serias dificultades para moverse

Con el Eva 02 al notar que el Ángel cada vez estaba más cerca, hace un salto acrobático con caer con notoria elegancia en uno de los buques de guerra, a la vez que se quita un gran manto blanco

— _Siento el cosmos de Shinji cubrir a ese monstruo. Esto hará mas fácil las cosas_ — Pensó Caos con ligera seriedad al sentir el cosmos de su amigo — _Parece que nos queda unos pocos segundos de tiempo_ — Dijo al ver el sistema de energía del Eva

— _¡Lo sé! Misato, prepara el enchufe de energía de emergencia sobre cubierta_ — Ordena Asuka mientras salta de buque a buque hasta llegar a donde yace Misato y demás, para luego con el Eva 02 cargar un cable de energía y conectarlo en la espalda del mismo que logra tener más energía para estar activo

— _¿Cómo piensas matar a esa cosa? ¿Tienes un arma cierto?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _Tengo mi Cuchillo Progresivo para volverlo sushi_ — Responde Asuka con una media sonrisa mientras que en el hombro izquierdo del Eva 02 sale el cuchillo de energía, y luego se pone en posición de combate a la espera del ángel que va muy despacio

— _Qué raro ¿Porque el ángel se mueve muy despacio hacia donde está el Eva? _— Se pregunta Misato muy extrañada — _¿¡Un momento!? ¡Es lo misma luz blanca que la otra vez!_

De vuelta con Shinji. Este hace todo un esfuerzo con intentar paralizar el ángel a través de su telequinesis — _Este monstruo está dando mucha resistencia. Tendré que intensificar mi cosmos si quiero retenerla lo más que pueda_ — Haciendo caso a lo que se propone, intensifica su poder a gran escala

Ya con Asuka lista para dar el ataque, ve que el ángel se queda parado a casi unos 10 metros a donde está, a la vez que nota que está rodeado por un intenso brillo blanco

— _¿Qué le pasa al ángel? ¿Y porque brilla? _— Se pregunta Asuka sin tener idea de lo que pasa

— _Mira, no quiero decir lo obvio pero. Mejor aprovecha ahora y mata a esa cosa cuanto antes _— Sugiere Caos con un poco de desinterés — _Además, puedo notar que Shinji hace todo lo posible por mantener paralizado al monstruo_ — Pensó muy preocupada

— _No necesitas decírmelo 2 veces_ — Dijo Asuka mientras hace un salto giratorio con el Eva 02, que al momento de llegar donde el ángel, con un solo corte logra rebanarlo a la mitad y dando hincapié a su victoria

— _¡Bien hecho Asuka! _— Exclama Misato muy emocionada

— _Ya llegue_ — Entra Mari a la puente de mando, a la vez que ve a todos muy contentos — _¿Me perdí de algo?_

— _Asuka acaba de derrotar al ángel con suma facilidad _— Informa Misato con una larga sonrisa — _Por cierto ¿En dónde esta Shinji?_

— _Fue al baño un momento. Dijo que iba a volver_ — Responde Mari

Horas después en la playa de Shin Yokosuka, se ve un automóvil verde donde están Shinji y Mari en los asientos traseros, a la vez que Misato está en el asiento de copiloto y quien maneja es la Doctora Ritsuko

— _Debí haberme preparado para un combate submarino... Aunque al final todo resulto muy fácil la verdad_ — Comenta Misato con un poco de cansancio

— _¿Y porque fue tan fácil?_ — Pregunta la doctora

— _Pues... Por lo visto el ángel de repente fue rodeado por una luz blanca y de manera misteriosa dejo de moverse. Y de ahí Asuka aprovecho para dar el golpe. Esa luz blanca era la misma que se vio con el anterior ángel _— Explica Misato

— _Eso quiere decir que de nuevo esa energía. Es una lástima que todavía no se sabe con exactitud de su origen o de lo que es capaz_ — Dijo la doctora con un tono reflexivo

En los asientos traseros, Mari le cuenta a Shinji parte de su vida como estudiante graduada de una prestigiosa universidad en Londres, su desempeño en los entrenamientos con su Eva y un poco de su relación con Asuka

— _Dime Shinji ¿Qué haces, y a que te dedicas? ¿O cómo era tu vida antes de ser piloto?_ — Pregunta Mari muy interesada

— _Solo soy un chico normal que va a la escuela y voy a los cuarteles de Nerv a hacer pruebas y entrenamientos. La verdad, prefiero no hablar de mi pasado _— Responde Shinji con voltear la mirada hacia la ventana

— _Hmm... Veo que eres un chico de pocas palabras _— Insinúa Mari con un tono coqueta

Al avanzar el auto, llegan al barco donde están Asuka y Caos. Que al llegar ven a las 2 bajar de una escalera eléctrica, la piloto del Eva 02 hace una pose del símbolo de la paz en señal de victoria, a la vez que Caos levanta la mano en señal de saludo

— _¿En dónde está Kaji? _— Pregunta Asuka muy emocionada

— _Ese patán se escapó cuando el ángel ataco_ — Responde Misato muy disgustada

En otra parte, en el cuartel general de Nerv Kaji le entrega la maleta a Gendo y este lo abre mostrándose una rara creatura en forma de embrión

— _Ya se ha restaurado hasta esta etapa. Esta sujeto en Bakelita sólida, pero le aseguro que está vivo. Esla llave del Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana ¿No es así?_ — Explica Kaji

— _Si. Este es probablemente el primer ser humano... Conocido como Adam_ — Dijo el Comandante Gendo con una pequeña sonrisa

Al dia siguiente, Shinji, Caos y Rei van en camino a la escuela mientras que la doncella de Coma Berenice le platica a Rei sobre las nuevas pilotos

— _Te advierto esto Rei, entre esas nuevas piloto, la alemana de nombre Asuka es una estúpida de mal carácter, lo mejor sera que la evites por tu propio bien_ — Insinúa Caos con ligero disgusto

Cuando llegan al salón de clases, entre Shinji y Caos se llevan una grata sorpresa

— _¡No puede ser! _— Exclamo Caos muy impresionada al ver a Mari y Asuka en la piazarra, escribiendo sus respectivos nombres

— _¡Hola! Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Shikikami ¡Es un placer!_ — Se presenta Asuka muy animada

— _Un gusto, me llamo_ _Mari Illustrious Makinami y espero llevarme bien con ustedes _— Se presenta Mari con un porte bien educado

La casi inesperada llegada de Asuka y Mari que a más temprano que tarde, se volvió toda una sensación en toda la escuela. Millones de chicos de todas las aulas no paraban de hacer preguntas, e incluso el propio Shinji le llegaron muchos estudiantes interesados en las nuevas pilotos. Por parte del caballero de Lira, este decide pasar olímpicamente de los estudiantes y aplicar la ley del hielo para no formar escándalo, o ser partícipe de cualquier situación que le genere incomodidad. Por parte de la doncella de Coma Berenice, tuvo que aparentar estar alegre por las nuevas estudiantes, y más aguantar todo tipo de insinuaciones, y demás comentarios por parte de media escuela. A tal grado que pareciese que su paciencia estaba al límite

Después de clases en pleno atardecer. Los 2 guerreros más la inexpresiva piloto van rumbo a la casa

— _Dios, aun no puedo creer que esas 2 vayan a asistir a la misma escuela que nosotros y convenientemente a la misma clase_ — Comenta Caos con un poco de cansancio

— _La verdad, no es para tanto. Al fin y al cabo, lo mismo pasó a nuestro primer día. Por lo que probablemente en unos días las cosas lleguen calmarse_ — Insinúa Shinji de manera reflexiva

Al llegar a la casa ven un gran camión que tiene escrito el nombre de una compañía de mudanzas, que a los pocos segundos se va. El dúo de guerreros muy curiosos se adentran a la casa notando un millar de cajas en medio de la sala

— _Ah ya llegaron_ — Dijo Misato con una ligera sonrisa

— _Misato ¿Que está pasando? ¿Y que son todas estas cajas?_ — Pregunta Shinji muy intrigado

— _Pues... Digamos que invite a ciertas personas_ — Responde Misato con mirando hacia un lado

— _Conque esta es la casa de que nos hablaste... Esta bastante bonita la verdad_ — En la entrada llega Asuka junto a Mari que miran con ligera impresión la casa

— _¿¡Pero que hacen ellas aquí!?_ — Exclama Caos muy impresionada con señalar a las pilotos de los Evas unidades 02 y 03

— _Debido a que no había departamentos para que uno pueda hospedarse. Misato fue tan amable en dejar que nosotras pudiéramos hospedarnos aquí_ — Explica Mari

— _¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Y lo hiciste sin nuestro consentimiento Misato! _— Interroga Shinji con ver a Misato de mala manera

— _Vamos Shinji alégrate, ahora tenemos nuevas amigas que vivirán con nosotros, como si fuéramos una familia _— Insinúa Misato de manera humorística

— _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Ahora será más problemático mantener el secreto?_ — Pensó Shinji con poner la palma de su mano derecha en su rostro muy frustrado

El caballero de Lira guía a Asuka a su nueva habitación y lo mismo hace la doncella de Coma Berenice con Mari

— _Esta es tu habitación. Espero que sea de tu agrado_ — Dijo Shinji muy cortes

— _ Hmmm... Me gusta_ — Dijo Asuka mientras instala sus pertenecías y luego mira a Shinji — _Una advertencia. Ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas o la pagaras caro ¡Quedo claro!_

— _Entendido señorita... Aunque de ser así, le ruego también que no toque mis pertenecías ni mucho menos entres a mi habitación sin permiso. Lo mismo se lo avisare a la señorita Mari_ — Explica Shinji manteniendo su postura

Con Caos y Mari, mientras esta se instala en su nueva habitación muy gustosa, comienza a preguntarle a la doncella lo siguiente

— _¿Podrías hablarme un poco sobre Rei? La verdad, esa chica parece de pocas palabras _— Pregunta Mari muy interesada

— _No puedo decir mucho de ella. Es muy estoica y fría, pero es buena chica_ — Responde Caos un poco pensativa

— _¿Y qué hay de Shinji? El parece muy reservado_ — Vuelve a preguntar Mari

— _Es que es un poco tímido con la gente y prefiere no hablar de su pasado. Puedo decir que es un chico genial y noble, que no duda para nada en ayudar a otros para una buena cosa. Y tiene un gran sentido del deber y la justicia_ — Explica Caos muy gustosa

— _Ya veo... No me imaginaba que tuviera un lado heroico por decirlo de esa forma _— Comenta Mari muy interesada

Luego que la dúo de pilotos se instalaran en la casa, el par de guerreros prenden el televisor y toman asiento viendo las noticias, topándose con una nota que los deja un poco extraños

— _¿Que está haciendo Rito Yuki en televisión?_ — Se pregunta Shinji tras ver al actual caballero de Aries en las noticias, estando esposado

— _Ni idea, pero también parece estar Tsunayoshi Sawada_ — Dijo Caos viendo al actual caballero de Acuario esposado con una mujer policía de lado. Que luego da un golpe a Rito y este molesto comienza a darse de golpes con el otro

— _Que hay de bueno en la televisión japonesa_ — Aparece Asuka salvajemente y toma el control para cambiar de canal

— _Yo quiero ver el canal de animes _— Luego llega Mari e intenta tomar el control, pero Asuka se opone y se comienza a formar una disputa

Entre Lira y Coma Berenice viendo como las 2 pilotos se pelean entre sí, se levantan de sus asientos y van a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego Shinji sale del suyo con lira en su brazo izquierdo y va a la entrada de la casa

— _Ire a fuera. No tardare mucho_ — Informa Shinji

— _¿A fuera? Pero si ya casi va a anochecer_ — Comenta Misato un poco extrañada

— _Como dije, no tardare mucho_ — Insiste Shinji mientras se va de la casa

— _¿Y qué onda con ese instrumento? ¿También es músico acaso? _— Dijo Asuka tras ver al caballero de Lira irse. Aunque no le da mucha importancia al asunto y sigue viendo la TV

En las calles de la ciudad mientras el joven caballero de Lira recorre la zona, comienza a reflexionar ante todo lo acontecido con las nuevas pilotos

— _Con esa Asuka y Mari, mas Rei ni hablar de la misma Misato, ahora se hace más difícil ocultar mi identidad como caballero al servicio de la diosa Atenea. Quisiera que todo esto fuese un sueño, y que esta misión terminase en el primer día_ — Pensó el joven caballero con un poco de pesimismo, que mientras sigue avanzando llega hasta una zona aparentemente abandonada y se sienta en medio de una roca, para así tocar su Lira en pos de despejar todas sus dudas y preocupaciones

En el fondo del océano donde quedan los restos del ángel, llegan una serie de submarinos con el grabado de la pentagrama satánica como logotipo principal, que mediante unos mecanismos de brazos robóticos agarran muestras del ángel

— _Listo almirante. Se logró encontrar el objetivo sin ningún inconveniente_ — Informa un demonio tritón que maneja los controles del submarino

— _Excelente, podemos dar por terminado la misión de hoy. El gran líder estará contento cuando le entreguemos lo que quedo del ángel_ — Habló una extraña figura en medio de la oscuridad, cuya apariencia no se logra visualizar. A lado suyo sale un monitor proyectando la imagen de otro ser cubierto por una sombra que oculta su identidad

— _¿A qué se debe el llamado Almirante Launch Cthulus? _— Pregunta el misterioso sujeto del monitor

— _Supremo líder, es para informarle que la operación fue todo un éxito. Hemos extraído una muestra del ángel como usted pidió_ — Responde el supuesto almirante mostrándose una especie de ser humanoide cuya cabeza en la parte de la barbilla contiene múltiples tentáculos como si fuera un pulpo, junto a su par de ojos totalmente rojos que brillan en medio de la oscuridad

— _Esplendido almirante. Aunque sea un gran avance, todavía no es suficiente para alcanzar a la meta definitiva de la misión. Por ahora su labor se tomar por terminada_ — Informa el extraño sujeto luego que el monitor se apaga

Volviendo con nuestro héroe, luego de terminar su sesión va en camino hacia la casa con mucha tranquilidad. Pero de repente el viento comienza a soplar muy fuerte y el joven ve arriba en cielo, para mirar con atención las estrellas que parecen brillar con mucha intensidad

— _¿Acaso esto es señal de un posible mal presagio por venir?_ — Pensó Shinji muy serio ante una gran sensación de peligro que parece invadir todo su ser

Fin del Capitulo


	5. Aviso de Ultimo momento

Aviso:

Debido a que por lo general tiendo a tardarme mucho en actualizar mis fics ya sea por falta de tiempo o falta de interes creativo, decidido plantear esta cuestión y se trata en ver si es mejor hacer los capitulos mas cortos para actualizaciones mas seguidas y esto va en general para mis fics ya escritos de antemano, y se que parte de mi audiencia esta muy ancioso por un nuevo capitulo de algunas de mis obras. Pero por un lado puede que esto tenga su lado malo en algunos aspectos

¿Que deciden?

Opcion A: Capitulos mas cortos de alrededor de 5.000 Palabras como maximo, para actualizaciones mas seguidas, aunque tenga que por cuestiones de trama fragmentar los capitulos en caso que estos se expandan

Opcion B: Capitulos mas largos de alrededor de 10,000 Palabras o mas, pero pueden que las actualizaciones sean mas lentas, pero la ventaja sea que los capitulos esten lo suficientemente extensos para no dejar cabos sueltos

Los votos terminaran para el 5 de Septiembre, la opcion que tenga mas votos para ese momento sera la ganadora


	6. Convivencia

**Capítulo 5: Convivencia**

3 Días pasaron desde que las pilotos Asuka Langley Shikikami y Mari Illustrious Makimani llegaron a Japón, que en su tiempo de estadía en los cuarteles generales de Nerv han demostrado notorios desempeños con el manejos de sus respectivos Evas, hasta teniendo un buen porcentaje de sincronización con los mismos siendo el de Asuka de un 83% y el de Mari un 82%, estando casi parejas pero nada comparables a los 94% de Shinji Ikari. Que este piloto por cuestiones personales le pidió a Misato como a la Dr. Ritsuko en no decirle nada de su porcentaje a las chicas para evitar problemas o en debido caso mentir en que el porcentaje era menor. En el caso de la escuela, Asuka y Mari son las estrellas del momento en donde todo el mundo no paran de hablar de ellas con alegar lo hermosas e inteligentes que son, ni hablar de los chicos que a cada rato les piden una cita o de plano dan cartas de amor, que dado al carácter agresivo de Asuka cada rechazo terminaba en horribles insultos o golpes muy violentos, contrario a Mari que era más gentil y sutil a la hora de rechazar a cada chico que se le cruza. Por parte de Shinji que ante todo el escándalo de sus compañeras piloto, decide permanecer en el margen y hacer que no las conociese para evitar toda clase de momentos incomodos, e incluso a cada clase que termina va junto a su amiga Caos a lugares aislados para evitar llamar la atención de manera innecesaria

Después de la clase de turno ya en los pasillos de la escuela, se ve a Shinji junto a su inseparable amiga Caos alejándose de la multitud en un intento de pasar desapercibidos, hasta que son sorprendidos por

— _¡Hey Shinji! ¿!Como es Mari como piloto!? ¡Quiero saberlo!_ — Pregunta Kensuke muy emocionado

— _¿Y porque no se lo preguntas a ella en persona? _— Insinúa Shinji con notoria desgana

— _Es que temo a que me rechace o la haga incomodar, por lo que mejor que alguien que la conoce bien me pueda ayudar_ — Dijo Kensuke con mucha seguridad

— _Jaahhh... La verdad, es que no puedo decir mucho de Mari o de Asuka tan si quiera de lo que se haya dicho últimamente... Si quieren saber cómo son como pilotos, pues solo puedo decir que son buenas pilotos y hasta ahí. Y no quiero que me hagan más preguntas sobre ellas, o de Rei _— Insiste Shinji un poco intranquilo

— _Disculpa chicos. Es que Shinji está un poco harto que le hagan preguntas sobre Asuka y Mari. Les pido que sean comprensivos_ — Explica Caos con un tono amable

— _Entiendo... Sí que llega a ser molesto ese tipo de cosas_ — Comenta Touji sintiendo mucha lastima

— _¿Pero eso es todo? ¿No me darías más información? ¿Cómo número de teléfono, email o sus gustos tan siquiera?_ — Insiste Kensuke de manera impertinente

— _¿Acaso tengo cara de ser un acosador sin remedio?_ — Insinúa Shinji con señalarse a sí mismo con el dedo índice

— _Ya déjalo Kensuke, no vez que el pobre ya tuvo suficiente _— Dijo Touji mientras agarra por la camisa a su amigo de lentes

— _¡Espera! ¡Todavía no ha respondido a mis preguntas! ¡Ni me dio la información que quiero!_ — Grita Kensuke muy desesperado a la vez que es alejado de donde están el dúo de guerreros

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque hubo tanto escándalo?_ — Pregunta Asuka llegando de manera inesperada

— _Solo era un loco haciendo preguntas que a nadie le importa _— Responde Shinji mientras sigue caminando junto a su amiga de Coma Berenice

— _¿Y a donde pretendes ir? Que pocas veces te veo por estos lares_ — Vuelve a preguntar Asuka

— _A cualquier lugar que no haya mucha gente _— Responde Shinji ya bajando de las escaleras

— _Que chico tan extraño, casi no parece querer socializar. Y todo el tiempo se lo pasa con esa Catherine como si fueran novios o algo_ — Pensó Asuka un poco extrañada

Un poco lejos se encuentra Mari que ve fijamente a Shinji mientras sigue bajando por las escaleras

En zona del edificio donde se ve a Shinji y Caos en una mesa jugando a cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! Muy tranquilamente sin que casi nadie los tome en cuenta

— _Es algo impresionante lo famosas que se han vuelto esas 2 en casi nada de tiempo ¿No lo crees Shinji? _— Comenta Caos muy casual mientras hace una de sus jugadas

— _No es para tanto. Es como mis primeros días en donde no paraba de ser el centro de atención... Aunque debo agradecerle a Asuka y a Mari de su popularidad, así no habrán gente que me anden siguiendo _— Dijo Shinji con un poco de desinterés luego de poner una carta boca abajo

— Entiendo... Tal vez llegue a extrañar la multitud de gente pidiendo autógrafo — Dijo la doncella luego de hacer su movimiento y enseguida piensa en — _El lado bueno es que no habrá niñas estúpidas estorbando a Shinji_

Mientras la pareja de guerreros siguen jugando sin que nadie los note, poco tiempo aparece la piloto Ayanami dando la siguiente — _Shinji, se acerca un nuevo ángel a la ciudad _

— _Enseguida estaré listo_ — Responde Shinji mientras se levante de donde está sentado

— _Mucha suerte Shinji _— Dijo Caos dando pulgar arriba acompañada de su pequeña sonrisa a su compañero

En medio de la ciudad se encuentran los Evas unidades 00, 01,02 y 03 en frente del nuevo ángel que se trata de una bizarra creatura de aspecto vagamente humanoide cuya '' Cara '' tiene el aspecto del símbolo del Yin y el Yang, con largas extremidades que cuyos brazos y piernas constan de 3 dedos puntiagudos. Entre los Evas rodean al enemigo con hacer un ligero cuadrilátero y cada uno apunta con sus respectivos rifles de asalto a excepción de la unidad 02 que carga una gigantesca lanza

— _4 contra 1. No lo veo nada justo_ — Dijo Asuka con un poco de lastima

— _La supervivencia es lo más importante de momentos_ — Informa Misato desde el comunicador — _¡Comiencen el ataque!_

La piloto Shikinami corre hacia donde está el enemigo directo a atacar — _Ustedes cóbrenme, yo me encargare de este bicho deforme _

— _Princesa presumida_ — Pensó la piloto Mari notoriamente molesta mientras que ella junto a los pilotos restantes comienzan abrir fuego a discreción

— _¡Al Ataque!_ — Asuka da un súper salto y al caer hacia donde está el enemigo prepara su lanza para partirlo a la mitad con total efectividad

— _¿Tan rápido?_ — Pregunto la piloto Mari impresionada de lo que acabo de ver mientras que su Eva más la unidad 00 bajan sus rifles, en cambio Shinji mantenía la mirada fija con total alerta

— _¿Que me dicen de esto chicos? La pelea debe de ser refinada sin desperdicios_ — Comento Asuka en plan de mostrarse superior a todo el grupo

Sin que nadie se lo esperaba, el ángel comienza a mutar en ambas partes con volverse totalmente negro para luego sacar la piel y enseguida que las partes mutiladas del mismo se regeneran en el mismo ser dividido en 2 que uno tiene la piel naranja con negro y el otro la piel blanca con negro

— _¿¡Que!? ¡Esto es increíble!_ — Exclamo Misato muy sorprendida al inesperado acto del recién dúo de ángeles que estos enseguida asestan un fuerte golpe que manda a volar a la Eva 02 y queda clavada en un gran cráter

Las unidades 00 y 03 enseguida disparan a discreción al dúo para que estos rápidamente asesten un golpe que las dejan fuera de combate

Shinji seguía disparando hasta que se le acabo la munición y al ver que uno de los ángeles se lanza hacia donde está, utiliza el rifle para golpear con el mango sujetador directo a la frente del ángel anaranjado y da un codazo por detrás al ángel blanco que está a espaldas. Que enseguida le agarra la cabeza junto al otro para aventarlos al piso y dar un fuerte salto para asestar un pisotón en el dúo que remata con dar una patada que los manda muy lejos

— _¡Muy bien Shinji! ¡Sigue así!_ — Grita Misato muy animada ante el desempeño del piloto

El par de ángeles que a se recuperan de la paliza comienzan a atacar con disparar un concentrado laser morado y Shinji reacciona con extender la palma de sus manos el Eva frontalmente para bloquear dicho laser. Pero al hacer eso se termina por calcinar las manos del Eva dejándolas inutilizadas y consigo sentir un ardor infernal — _ ¡Grrrggghhh! ¡Mierda! _— Ve ahora que los ángeles se lanzan hacia donde están y en un intento por contraatacar lanza una patada que es esquivada con facilidad, y uno de los ángeles le corta la pierna de un solo movimiento — _¡Bluuaagghh!_ — Vomita un mar de sangre mientras se toca la pierna izquierda — _¡AAAAAHHHH!_ — Grito fuertemente al sentir que le cortaron la otra pierna al Eva y entre el dúo clavan sus brazos al pectoral para rematar con lanzar una ráfaga de energía que lo manda muy lejos dejando un gran agujero en el pecho y consigo el piloto pierde totalmente la consciencia

Dentro de una sala oscura en Nerv yacen todo el personal más los pilotos viendo una serie de diapositivas con relación a la batalla que se libró hace poco

— _Que vergüenza, como pudieron fallar en algo como esto niños _— Dijo el vice comandante Fuyutsuki expresando mucha indignación mientras se muestran imágenes de los Evas 02 y 03 estando clavados en el suelo en una posición muy vergonzosa — _¿Saben cuál es su deber?_

— _Pilotear el Eva _— Responde Asuka con una sonrisa inocente

— _Nuestro deber es destruir el enemigo a como dé lugar _— Responde Rei estando al otro extremo de la zona a casi un rincón

— _Exacto Rei, eso es lo importante. Lo único que hicieron fue hacer el ridículo _— Exclama el vice comandante — _ ¿Que pueden decir en su defensa?_

— _¡Fue culpa de estos tontos! ¡Si no estuvieran interrumpiéndome con sus torpezas, yo de seguro hubiera matado al ángel! _— Exclama Asuka muy molesta con señalar a sus compañeras pilotos

— _¡Nuestra culpa! ¡Pero si tú fuiste la estúpida en lanzarse al ataque con querer lucirte ante todo el mundo! _— Contesta Mari señalando de forma acusadora a Asuka — _ Incluso hasta Rei y Shinji hicieron de su parte en hacer guardia _

— _El único que hizo algo fue el piloto Shinji, su desempeño en hacerle en frente al par de ángeles fue destacable. Pero lastimosamente su Eva será el que tardara más en poderse reparar sin contar que el piloto aún sigue hospitalizado, que milagrosamente aún sigue vivo después de todo el daño que sufrió _— Informa el vice comandante mientras se muestran unas imágenes del Eva 01 en un pésimo estado que a simple vista parecía un cadáver con las piernas mutiladas y el gran agujero en el torso — _ Si hubieran trabajado en equipo, el resultado hubiese sido diferente. Pero no fue así_

— _Pfff... Gran cosa, solo se estaba haciéndose el interesante. Yo podría haberlos derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo, solo fue que me tomaron desprevenida eso es todo_ — Insinúo Asuka con mucha arrogancia

— _¿Para qué tu Eva termine sin piernas, las manos quemadas y con un agujero? Ya quisiera ver eso_ — Comento Mari con una mirada de malicia

— _¡Ya basta las 2! _— Ordeno el Vice comandante con total autoridad — _Para su información Nerv no existe para dar espectáculos, por lo que es su deber cooperar ¡Entendido!_

— _¿¡Porque debemos hacerlo!? _— Preguntaron Asuka y Mari al unísono

— _Porque... Lo ordeno yo. Y lo mismo va para la piloto Ayanami ¡Quedo claro! _— Se retira el Vice comandante mientras Rei asiente ante la orden y entre las pilotos 02 e 03 la miran con algo de duda

Dentro de la enfermería se encuentra Shinji hospitalizado en una cama teniendo los brazos y piernas cubiertas de vendas, más una máscara de gas conectada a un tanque de oxígeno, mientras al otro lado se encuentra Misato mirando con total preocupación

— _Es un milagro que siga con vida... Hubiera sido horrible que murieras en ese ataque Shinji_ — Pensó Misato viendo al adormecido caballero de lira

Mientras el joven guerrero seguía dormido, dentro tiene un profundo sueño en donde él está con su armadura de Lira puesta en el mismo lugar frente al gigantesco monstruo — _Acabare esto de una vez por todas _— Con un toque de su Lira lanza una infinidad de cuerdas que inmovilizan al que al instante lo corta en múltiples pedazos — _¿Qué?_ — Ve que todos los pedazos esparcidos por el lugar se transforman en versiones más pequeñas del mismo ángel pero igual de poderosas y entre todas forman un ejército que inmediatamente se lanzan a atacar al joven caballero sin la menor gota de piedad con disparar lásers y usar sus extremosidades como filosas espadas. Que Shinji en un intento por defenderse dispara un rayo de energía desde su mano logrando desintegrar a uno, pero resultando inútil ya que entre todo el ejército lo masacran con cortarles los brazos, piernas y por último la cabeza quedando esta parada viendo como todo el ejército prepara sus lásers para el golpe final — _¡NOOOOOO!_

— _¡No! _— Se despierta Shinji de forma repentina y con expresión de exasperación

— _¡Whoa! Despertaste_ — Dijo Misato muy impresionada

— _Misato dime ¿Exterminaron al ángel?_ — Pregunta Shinji con mucha seriedad

— _No... El ángel fue inmovilizado mediante una mina N2 enviada por la ONU que daño parte de la sustancia estructural por lo que se tardara unos días en recomponerse_ — Respondió Misato a detalle

— _Hay que destruirlo cuanto antes _— Dijo Shinji mientras intenta levantarse de la cama pero desiste al sentir el dolor de las heridas

— _No tan rápido. Primero todavía no estás en condiciones para moverte y segundo tu Eva está seriamente dañado por lo que se tardara semanas en repararse, por lo que no puedes hacer nada de momentos_ — Explico Misato

— _Entonces si no puedo hacer nada ¿Que se hará al respecto?_ — Pregunta Shinji con mucha impaciencia

— _Descuida para eso se está haciéndose un plan. Por ahora quédate en cama hasta que se pueda dar de alta Shinji_ — Dijo Misato mientras se retira de la habitación

— _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_ — Pensó Shinji muy serio mientras cierra los ojos y con su cosmos ve una proyección del lugar en donde está el dúo de ángeles y ve a detalle las heridas que estos tienen — _Es verdad, están inmovilizados y diagnostico que lo estarán por una semana. Por ahora es mejor estar alerta ante cualquier irregularidad_

Horas después en la casa mientras Caos ve un anime de un chico que tiene que hacerse cargo de un dormitorio exclusivamente de mujeres. Que tras 30 minutos no paraba de reírse ante la cantidad de situaciones cómicas del mismo, hasta que escucha que unos autos se están estacionando fuera de la casa por lo que va a investigar y ve como 2 camiones de carga iguales a quienes trajeron el equipaje de Misato. Por lo que abre la puerta del hogar y ve a varios hombres traer cajas que las dejan dentro de la sala, que a minutos después llega el auto de Misato y esta sale del mismo

— _Misato ¿Que está ocurriendo?_ — Pregunta Caos muy curiosa

— _Pues es una larga historia Catherine _— Responde Misato mientras que del auto sale Asuka, Mari y Rei con equipaje en la mano — _Para ponerlo más simple ellas vivirán con nosotros desde ahora_

— _¿Qué? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Es en serio!?_ — Exclamo Caos muy sorprendida al ver a las pilotos y notando que alguien falta — _ ¿Y en donde esta Shinji?_

— _Esta en la enfermería hospitalizado. Sufrió graves daños en la lucha contra el ángel, pero descuida que está bien y pronto se le dará de alta_ — Explica Misato con una larga sonrisa

— _¿Aquí es en donde viviremos? Al menos parece una casa que se puede vivir_ — Comento Asuka mientras camina con su equipaje

— _Bonita casa Catherine. Me imagino que aquí debe de vivir Shinji ¿No es así?_ — Insinúo la joven de lentes

— _Eh... Si aunque no me imaginaba que todas ustedes fuesen a vivir aquí tan de repente. No sé si Shinji este enterado de esto_ — Dijo la doncella con una sonrisa nerviosa

Después de que se terminara por transportar todas las cajas dentro del hogar. Caos guía a las pilotos a lo que serían sus respectivas habitaciones y cada una cargo cada caja con sus pertenencias, a excepción de Rei que solo tenía un simple equipaje que únicamente tiene su ropa de uniforme escolar. Cosa que la doncella de Coma Berenice le llamo mucha la atención

— _¿Solo eso Rei? ¿Acaso no tienes más cosas?_ — Pregunto la doncella con mucha intriga

— _Esto es lo que el comandante me dijo que necesito _— Respondió la piloto Ayanami con monótona voz

— _Ok... Te dejo sola _— Dijo Caos sintiéndose algo incomoda mientras se retira lentamente y un único pensamiento le viene a la mente — _¿Pero qué le pasa a ella? No es normal para nada_

Al terminarse la instalación todas van a la cocina mientras Misato agarra una lata de cerveza y tras beber un sorbo comienza a explicar el nuevo plan de ataque

— _Solo hay una forma para acabar con el ángel. Un ataque preciso, sólido y simultaneo a las 2 fracciones justo en el corazón_ — Hablo de forma rápida la líder sin que nadie le entendiera bien del todo — _En otras palabras un ataque simultaneo por los 2 Evas, por lo que la cooperación y coordinación entre ustedes será vital y es por eso que todas ustedes vivirán juntas al día de hoy _

— _¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Me niego a vivir con estas fracasadas!_ — Exclamo la piloto Shikinami con mucha resignación

— _Yo no tengo problema con vivir aquí con los demás pilotos. Pero veo poco saludable el estar junta a esta nazi_ — Insinúo Mari con señalar a Asuka

— _En este momento el ángel se está recuperando y volverá a atacar en aproximadamente 6 días, no hay más tiempo_ — Explico Misato de forma directa

— _No entiendo, si tienen como 6 dias para que esa cosa se recupere ¿Porque no lo exterminan mediante minas N2 mientras esta inmovilizado? _— Pregunto Caos con mucha duda

— _Es que se utilizó la última mina que hay en existencia. Y se tardara como un mes para que hayan más minas N2 en condiciones_ — Respondió Misato luego de dar otro sorbo de su cerveza — _Volviendo con el plan. La única forma de derrotar al ángel es mediante un patrón de ataque perfectamente sincronizado mediante música ¿Quedo claro?_

— _Entendido capitán_ — Asintió Rei

— _Bien, como todo se dejó claro, ahora quiero explicar unas cosas_ — Insistió Caos mientras trae una pizarra blanca — _Como todas ustedes van a vivir aquí deben tomar consciencia de que habrán reglas que tendrán que cumplir_ — Mediante marcador rojo comienza escribir una lista — _Numero 1, no tocaran mis cosas ni las de Shinji sin nuestro consentimiento, numero 2 no entraran a mi habitación ni a la de Shinji por nada del mundo, numero 3 se encargaran de limpiar cada cosa que ensucien sea ropa o platos de comida. Numero 4 prohibido romper cualquier objeto material en especial productos de alto valor, numero 5 y la más importante y es nada de peleas ni discusiones dentro de la casa ¡Entendido!_

— _Entendido señorita Catherine, cumpliré cada una de las reglas sin objeción alguna_ — Asintió Rei con su monótona voz

— _Genial, primero tengo que vivir con estas estúpidas y ahora debo acotarme a unas estúpidas reglas ¿Que más podría ser peor?_ — Se dijo a si misma Asuka con mucha frustración

Horas después de que todas descansaran y se acostumbraran a su nuevo hogar, por parte de Caos ella se va de la casa con avisar de comprar comida y algunos víveres. Cuando en realidad va muy lejos a las afueras de la ciudad para hacer una de sus ejercicios matutinos de doncella, que esta vez va a un terreno abandonado y destruido por el ataque del 3er ángel

— _Bien, a probar esto _— Ejerce su cosmos de color purpura y con sus 2 dedos índices señala una abandonada tienda de ropa. Que mediante Psicoquinesia hace explotar la edificación haciéndola desaparecer sin más y a modo de calentamiento hace lo mismo con varias edificaciones hasta dejar desolada toda una cuadra — _Ahora aumentar la intensidad_ — Empuña la mano derecha y la abre con alzarla hacia arriba haciendo una mayor explosión mucho más intensa que cualquier mina N2 que hace desaparecer todo el terreno con reducirlo a un mero desierto — _Parece que se pasó la mano_

Desde la base de Nerv se comienzan a tener lecturas de indicio de destrucción causada por la explosión hecha por Caos

— _¿El ángel ha vuelto a atacar tan pronto?_ — Pregunto el Vice comandante muy alarmado

— _Negativo señor. El ángel todavia sigue inmovilizado, la causa de la explosión se desconoce totalmente hasta se puede tomar como causa de una mina N2_ — Informo la técnica Maya al hacer unas lecturas

— _Muestren un acercamiento _— Ordeno el vice comandante que mientras los operadores muestran una imagen en video de la zona, esta es instantáneamente reemplazada por pura estática que impide toda visualización — _¿Pero qué?_

— _Algo está causando interferencia e impide toda lectura _— Informa Aoba al ver que no se logra registrar absolutamente nada que luego de unos segundos la interferencia se va — _Parece que ya todo va en orden_

Se logra tener una visualización totalmente clara de la zona y con ello se intenta inspeccionar cualquier parte posible para hallazgo de alguna irregularidad. Pero al final solo se ve una mera zona desértica sin nada que fuese relevante

— _Manden a todo un escuadrón a investigar esa zona lo más pronto posible. A ver si logramos descubrir la causa_ — Ordeno el vice comandante sin lograr procesar lo acontecido

A varios kilómetros fuera del recién desierto se encuentra Caos que mira con mucho humor al grupo de investigación de Nerv

— _Ni crean que soy tan estúpida para dejar que me descubran. Al menos ya termine lo que me propuse _— Pensó la doncella de Coma Berenice al retirarse del lugar

En la enfermería donde se encuentra el caballero de Lira, esta de brazos cruzados mientras visualizaba todo lo que su compañera estaba haciendo — _Por el amor de dios Caos. Sé más discreta para la próxima_

Ya a la media noche en la zona donde se encuentra el inmovilizado ángel a unos 350 metros de distancia se encuentra Caos en la cima de un rascacielos mirando fijamente al enemigo. Que de por si la doncella en vez de tener puesta la armadura de Coma Berenice, viste una armadura completamente distinta que no pertenece a ningún rango de las 88 constelaciones y tiene la particularidad de ser oscuro con líneas doradas en los bordes. A simple vista parece la armadura de un caballero de la era medieval dado que cubre completamente todo el cuerpo incluso el casco tiene un lente negro que impide ver los ojos o el rostro en si desde afuera. Y está diseñada para que una mujer la pueda usar dado a detalles como las partes redondas del pecho para adaptarse a los bustos, las botas de tacón alto que llega hasta la rodilla más lo ajustado de la armadura que deja en claro que se trata de una figura femenina

— _Hora de poner aprueba este nuevo truco _— Pensó la Caos mientras ejerce su aura cósmica purpura y concentra su cosmos al máximo en su puño derecho que la abre al alzarlo hacia arriba y con ello explota el lugar donde está el ángel dividido sin dejar ni un solo átomo del mismo — _Listo, ahora Shinji puede estar tranquilo_

De nuevo en la base de Nerv, la doctora Ritsuko comienza a ser llamada por parte del personal con respecto a la situación del ángel

— _¿Que está pasando?_ — Pregunto la doctora apenas llegando al centro de mando

— _Las señales de patrón azul desaparecieron, el ángel fue aniquilado_ — Informo el técnico Aoba

— _Que fue destruido ¿Pero cómo?_ — Insistió la doctora con mucha intriga

— _Hubo una explosión semejante a la ocurrida a las 5:47 PM de esta tarde. La potencia de la misma fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desintegrar al ángel sin dejar absolutamente nada del mismo_ — Informa Maya tras teclear varios datos

— _¿Han determinado la causa de la explosión? _

— _Negativo doctora, no se sabe con exactitud la causa o el medio con que se ocasiono. Ni si quiera indicios de haber a causa de una mina N2 o algo semejante. Pero lo único que se pudo detectar fue aquella energía desconocida similar a la vista en el ataque del 3er y 5to ángel_ — Respondió el técnico Shigeru al leer varios análisis

— _Esto es absurdo, como es posible que estén ocurriendo estos extraños sucesos ¿Debe de haber alguna explicación para todo esto? _— Pensó la doctora con total incredulidad

En plena mañana, Misato recibe una llamada del cuartel general

— _Hmm... Ya veo... Ok entiendo, enseguida aviso_ — Cuelga el teléfono y camina hacia la sala en donde están las pilotos — _ ¡Ultimas noticias! ¡El ángel fue destruido!_

— _¿Qué? ¿Destruido?_ — Dijo Asuka con mucha incredulidad — _¿Pero cómo? _

— _Fue al parecer mediante una explosión más potente que una mina N2. Pero no se sabe con exactitud la causa de la misma o quien la ocasiono. Solo se sabe que el ángel quedo desintegrado en la explosión _— Respondió Misato muy relajada

— _Pero a ver ¿Eso quiere decir que el plan de ataque queda descartado?_ — Insinúo Mari muy dudosa — _Por lo que no tiene caso eso de estar en perfecta sincronía_

— _No tan rápido Mari. Por órdenes del cuartel general estarán bajo entrenamiento especial, consiste en que entre ustedes 3 aprendan a trabajar en equipo de tal forma que actúen como una sola_ — Explico Misato con una expresión de picardía — _ Piénsenlo de esta forma, una oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor y sean como hermanas _

Entre Asuka y Mari se miran con mucho disgusto, inclusive la piloto alemana responde con sacar la lengua mientras que la británica con el dedo medio, de parte de Rei se mantiene estoica y a distancia se encuentra Caos que se ríe ligeramente ante la situación

Más tarde en el mismo día, Shinji es dado de alta y va rumbo a la casa mediante el auto de Misato

— _No podrás creer lo que te voy a mostrarte Shinji_ — Insinúo la capitana muy animada — _Sé que te va a sorprender_

— _De que Asuka, Mari y Rei están viviendo en la casa... Catherine me lo conto_ — Dijo Shinji con mucho desinterés

— _Guau, ella no pierde el tiempo_ — Comento Misato ligeramente sorprendida — _Estas de suerte. Estarán 4 hermosas chicas y tu serás el único hombre que viva y..._ — Antes de terminar comienza a imaginarse cosas muy subidas de tono que hace que se ponga roja — _¡Por favor ignora lo que dije!_

— _Eh... Ok Misato_ — Dijo el joven guerrero sin tener idea de nada

De vuelta en la casa, al momento que el piloto del Eva 01 y la capitana Katsuragi entran a la puerta principal ven a Asuka y a Mari teniendo una discusión hasta que llega Caos, que responde con agarrarlas de los hombros y apretarlas

— _Que les he dicho que nada de peleas _— Comento la doncella de Coma Berenice mientras le aprieta los hombros a las pilotos

— _¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Si ella empezó!_ — Exclamo la piloto Shikinami agachándose del dolor

— _¡Ay! ¡Ok entiendo! ¡Entiendo! ¡Nada de peleas! ¡Ay! _— Grito la piloto Mari derramando pequeñas lagrimas

— _Muy bien, así me gusta_ — Dijo Caos soltando a las pilotos y estas caen boca abajo sintiendo como hubieran sido golpeadas por un martillo

— _Ah... hola _— Saludo el caballero de Lira mirando con algo de incomodidad la escena que ve en frente

— _Pues... siéntate cómodo Shinji_ — Comento Misato con una gota de sudor en la frente mientras acompaña al piloto hacia la sala — _Te explicare a detalle el plan_

Luego de que se explicara todo lo relacionado con el plan de convivencia e trabajo en equipo de parte de Nerv para que el guerrero de Lira estuviera al día de todo. En la sala principal ve como Asuka, Mari y Rei juegan el popular Dance Dance Revolution mediante alfombras de 4 flechas direccionales como medio de ejercicio de estar en perfecta sincronía. En que el desempeño de Asuka no es muy bueno, el de Mari es peor y el de Rei es más o menos sin ser nada destacable

— _¡Es una broma!_ — Exclamo Asuka al ver que saco rango C en su partida

— _Por dios, este juego sí que es difícil_ — Se queja la piloto Mari viendo que saco rango D

— _¡Ja! Pues claro una nerd que ni hace ejercicio le parecerá difícil este tipo de juegos que exige moverse. Hasta la primera elegida saco mejor puntuación que tú 4 ojos_ — Recalca la alemana de forma burlona mientras señala de que Rei saco rango B en su partida

— _¡Y qué esperas! ¿Acaso tengo cara de que sea una bailarina?_ — Respondió la piloto británica muy disgustada y voltea la mirada hacia — _¿Porque no lo intentas tu Shinji? _

— _Esta bien. Espero que les sirva de ejemplo de cómo tienen que actuar _— Dijo el piloto del Eva 01 levantándose de su asiento — _Acompáñame Catherine_

— _Ok Shinji _— Asintió la joven doncella mientras a donde su compañero se posiciona en su respectiva alfombra y con uno de los controles escoge la canción de se bailara a la mayor dificultad posible — _¡A bailar!_

Al empezar la música ambos guerreros bailan a un ritmo y coordinación digna de cualquier profesional, sin fallar en ninguna flecha que sale a una endemoniada velocidad en condiciones humanas y haciendo variados e elegantes pasos en perfecta sincronía. Hasta que al terminar la partida ambos la ganasen a rango S con la máxima puntación

Todas a excepción claro de Rei, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el perfecto desempeño del dúo de guerreros de la esperanza, que ambos hacen un peculiar pose de película de acción, estando pegados de espaldas con señalar con los dedos índices en forma de pistola y guiñando el ojo derecho, rematando con una pequeña sonrisa

— _¡Increíble! ¡Ustedes son la bomba! _— Exclamo Misato muy impresionada — _En serio que se lucieron con ese baile _

— _¿Acaso quieren que baile a ese nivel?_ — Señalo Mari con mucho nerviosismo — _Tardare siglos para que pueda hacer eso_

— _Debo admitir que me dejaron sin palabras_ — Comento Asuka estando de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados aparentando seguridad — _Ni tenía idea que ustedes 2 sean bailarines profesionales para hacer esos pasos_

— _En realidad no hay mucha ciencia en esto_ — Dijo Shinji mientras toma asiento — _La clave consiste en adaptarse al ritmo de la música, lo demás ya es mero instinto_

— _¿Instinto? Hacer todo esos pasos de baile con rock n´ roll frenético sin fallar es solo por instinto_ — Comento Mari notoriamente anonadada al recordar el tipo de música que se bailo

— _Si lo dices de esa manera, entonces es un si_ — Insinuó el caballero de Lira mientras come una hamburguesa y tras un bocado ve que Asuka se le acerca

— _Entonces te desafío a un duelo. Mismo juego y con el baile más difícil_ — Propone la alemana muy confiada, luego Caos aparece en frente

— _Si te quieres mostraste superior, pues yo aceptare el reto_ — Insiste la doncella holandesa con una mirada desafiante — _Te demostrare quien es realmente superior _

Una partida empieza y al momento de bailar la doncella de Coma Berenice ejecuta cada paso con total precisión mientras que la piloto de Evangelion apenas podía acertar alguna que otra flecha dado a la excesiva velocidad a la que estas aparecen, que mientras más avanzaba la partida menos se concentrada y en más de una ocasión daba un vistazo hacia su rival que ejecuta cada paso con los ojos cerrados sin fallar en ninguna. A las partes finales Asuka pisa de forma alocada las flechas con mucha desesperación que sin querer se cae torpemente y la partida termina

— _Por dios... Que humillación _— Dijo Asuka sintiéndose muy impotente al ver que saco rango D en su partida

— _Hmph... ¿Ahora vez la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo?_ — Insinúo la doncella mostrándose muy imponente mientras que la pantalla de su partida sale rango S — _Sino puedes estar a mi ritmo, mucho menos podras estar al ritmo de Shinji_

— _Es comprensible. Porque Shinji es músico_ — Comento Rei dejando a todas impresionadas

— _Guau, por fin dijo algo aparte de aceptar ordenes _— Pensó la piloto británica con mucha incredulidad

— _Maldición Rei ¿Porque tenías que decirlo?_ — Pensó Shinji con mucha frustración

— _Shinji ¿Es verdad que eres músico? _— Pregunta Misato con mucha curiosidad

— _Si_ — Contesto el guerrero de la Lira con dar un suspiro — _Aunque la verdad lo quería mantener en secreto_

— _En serio ¿Y qué instrumento tocas?_ — Ahora es Asuka quien muestra curiosidad ante el supuesto secreto

— _Toco la Lira... Pueden reírse si quieren_ — Dijo el joven caballero volteando la mirada hacia un lado

— _Vamos no tienes por qué avergonzarte Shinji _— Aconseja la capitana de buena fe estando de lado del joven — _ Si eres bueno tocando un instrumento de seguro debes de ser alguien muy talentoso_

Sin más Shinji se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta principal — _Iré a dar un paseo, procurare no ir muy tarde_ — Abre la puerta y se va

— _¡Iré contigo! _— Insiste la guerrera de Coma Berenice mientras corre para alcanzar a su compañero

— _Una cosa Misato ¿Ellos siempre están juntos?_ — Pregunta Mari con mucha sospecha — _Es que siempre veo a Shinji junto con Catherine en la escuela a todo momento y casi nunca se separan cuando había receso o en el almuerzo_

— _¿En serio? _— Dijo Misato expresando interés y fija la mirada hacia la piloto 00 — _Rei ¿Es cierto que Shinji y Catherine están juntos en la escuela a todo momento?_

— _Si_ — Asintió la piloto — _Casi todas las veces que veía a Shinji, siempre estaba junto a Catherine e incluso lo acompaña hasta en lugares aislados. Como la última vez que le informe sobre el ángel_

— _Ya veo, no me imaginaba que estuvieran así de unidos_ — Comento Misato un poco sorprendida y enseguida piensa en — _Esto no me está gustando para nada_

En una zona aislada de la ciudad, el joven Shinji se sienta en un banco y mira el cielo con cierta preocupación, que un segundo después su compañera de Coma Berenice se sienta a su lado

— _¿Que pasa Shinji? ¿Piensas en Misato y las demás? _

— _Así es... Si ya era difícil mantener el secreto con Misato, ahora que Asuka, Mari y Rei vivirán con nosotros el problema se multiplico por 3_ — Contesto Shinji con mucho fastidio — _Ojala esta misión termine pronto_

— _¿Y porque no entrenas para relajarte?_ — Insinuó Caos — _Digo, ayer mientras estabas hospitalizado aprendí un nuevo truco de hacer explosiones a distancia_ — Mira un poste de teléfono en pésimo estado y con señalar los dedos índices lo hace explotar — _Como así_

— Ten mucho cuidado Caos. Ayer tuve que interferir con las señales de Nerv para que no te descubrieran — Recalco el caballero Lira con una mueca de molestia — Además no sé qué buenos lugares se puedan usar para entrenar sin que Nerv nos pille

— _Pues creo saber cuál es el lugar indicado_ — Comento la doncella con una ligera sonrisa

Dentro del Coliseo del mismísimo Santuario se encuentran Shinji y Caos haciendo su sección de entrenamiento con total tranquilidad. Por parte del caballero de Lira hace billones de vueltas alrededor de la zona con sobrepasar la velocidad luz ordinaria y dispara grandes relámpagos desde sus dedos índices. De parte de la doncella de Coma Berenice hace una serie de maniobras con sus cabellos en donde lanza una especie de red formada por los mismos a un pilar que al apretar los cabellos, es partido en millones de pedazos. Con otro pilar lanza un cabello en forma de arpón y lo jala hacia donde esta para desintegrarlo de un golpe. Por ultimo lanza sus cabellos directo a un cúmulo de rocas simulando a una cantidad de 10 personas que al cubrirlas con los cabellos alza la mano derecha con que los sujeta y la abre ocasionando una explosión en las rocas

— _¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?_ — Pregunto desde las gradas del coliseo un chico de cabello azul claro y de ojos del mismo color que tiene una expresión que lo hace ver muy rudo. Viste de una camisa blanca con pantalones del mismo color y un par de botas negras — _¿No deberían de estar en Japón por su misión?_

— _Es una larga historia Grimmjow_ — Contesto Shinji al detener su vueltas por el coliseo — _Necesitábamos un lugar para entrenar sin temor a que alguien indeseable nos descubriera, por lo que fue idea de Caos que usemos este lugar_

— _Entiendo_ — Dijo el orgulloso caballero de Leo bajando un poco la mirada en señal de procesar lo que ocurre — _Por cierto ¿Es verdad que ustedes se estaban enfrentándose a una especie de ejercito de demonios?_

— _Así es. Fue hace cas semanas desde la última vez que nos hemos enfrentado, por ahora desconocemos de quien se puede tratar. Pero por lo visto tiene que ver con esos seres denominados ángeles que tuve que exterminar_ — Explico Shinji con un tono pensativo — _Diagnostico que esos demonios volverán pronto a atacar, por lo que estamos entrenando para mejorar nuestras técnicas y estar mejor preparados_

— _Ya veo... ¿Y porque no practicas con tu Lira? ¿O se te rompió?_ — Pregunto Grimmjow notando que el caballero de Lira está practicando sin el uso de su instrumento

— _Estoy practicando en nuevos métodos de ataque sin el uso de mi Lira_ — Responde Shinji mientras dispara varios rayos desde sus dedos índices a múltiples direcciones — _Además que sería muy arriesgado si dependa únicamente de mi Lira_

— _Si es así muéstrame tu mejor técnica. Atácame con todo lo que tengas _— Propone el Caballero de Leo mientras su dorada aura cósmica

— _Ok _— Asiente el Caballero de Lira mientras ejerce su cosmos de aura blanca y lo eleva al máximo — _¡Gran Rayo Sagrado! _— Dispara de la palma de su mano derecha un poderoso rayo de luz blanca directo al guerrero de Leo

Grimmjow se deja recibir de lleno la técnica y sin ningún esfuerzo la resiste sin sentir absolutamente nada — _¿Eso es todo? ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarte a todo un ejército con un simple laser?_

— _Bueno, si tienes algo mejor que aconsejar soy todo oídos_ — Sugirió Shinji levantando ligeramente ambas manos y hombros

— _Te demostrare una técnica que te servirá para combatir ejércitos enteros_ — Grimmjow salta hacia la arena estando en frente del joven Shinji — _Ve y aprende_ — Eleva su cosmos al máximo y extiende su puño derecho — _ ¡Plasma Relámpago!_

Shinji ve como son disparados billones de rayos de plasma a múltiples direcciones del coliseo, inclusive Caos estando a 30 metros de distancia salto hacia las gradas para no lastimarse de dicho ataque, dado que en cuestión de instantes los rayos cubren todo el coliseo en una vistosa exposición de rayos de plasma disparándose a cualquier dirección posible — _Increíble, no me imaginaba que así fuera el Plasma Relámpago. Primera vez que lo veo en persona_

— _Dime Lira ¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal?_ — Pregunto el guerrero de nacionalidad alemana con una pequeña sonrisa

— _Soy Leo al igual que tu Grimmjow, y soy capaz de disparar rayos y relámpagos desde las manos, también con los dedos en caso tal _— Responde Shinji con mucha calma

— _Entonces te será muy fácil dominar el Plasma Relámpago con ese estilo de ataque que usas, sumado que también eres Leo _— Insinúo Grimmjow mientras toma distancia — _Inténtalo hacerlo tú ahora mismo_

Durante la siguiente hora Shinji estuvo practicando sin cesar la icónica Plasma Relámpago de los caballeros de Leo, que en sus primeros intentos al hacer su puño derecho solo hacia una pequeña variante de su poderoso Rayo Sagrado. Pero luego de aproximadamente 100 intentos logra hacer un notorio avance

— _¡Plasma Relámpago! _— El caballero de Lira al volver a lanzar su puño derecho dispara billones de rayos de luz blanca frontalmente, de tal forma que devastaría a todo lo que estuviera en frente — _¿Acaso lo logre?_

— _No exactamente, pero veo que estas algo cerca de dominarlo_ — Comento Grimmjow estando sentado en las gradas — _A este paso diría que lo dominaras en tiempo record_

— _Si tú lo dices. Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí por hoy, tal vez mañana continúe_ — Dijo Shinji luego de estirar los brazos y las piernas — _¡Vámonos Caos! ¡Volvamos a Japón lo más pronto posible!_

En las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo 3 en plena atardecer se ven al dúo de guerreros en camino hacia la casa mientras cargan unas bolsas de comida

— _Hey Shinji ¿Qué tal mi idea de ir al santuario a entrenar?_ — Pregunta Caos muy animada — _A qué fue de mucha utilidad. Inclusive estuviste practicando una nueva técnica_

— _En realidad no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, como dominamos el 7mo sentido para movernos a velocidad luz podemos ir de Japón a Grecia en tan solo un instante sin que nadie sospeche. Y lo único que me interesa aparte de terminar esta misión de encubrimiento, es dominar de una vez por todas el Plasma Relámpago_ — Responde el caballero de Lira — _Me servirá de mucho a futuro de eso estoy seguro_

Al llegar a la casa con abrir la puerta ven de frente a Misato que yace sentado de brazos cruzados

— _¿Que ocurre Misato? ¿Porque tan seria?_ — Pregunto Shinji muy extrañado ante la mirada de la capitana

— _Llevaban 4 horas desde que se fueron ¿En dónde estaban todo este tiempo?_ — Interroga Misato con un tono muy maternal

— _Pues simplemente estábamos de paseo por la ciudad y hasta compramos comida para esta noche_ — Contesto la doncella de Coma Berenice con mostrar las bolsas de comida

— _Vayan a la cocina. Tenemos que hablar _— Ordeno la capitana muy autoritaria

Dentro de la cocina yacen el dúo de guerreros sentados en frente de una Misato en plan de madre, mientras que de lado están Asuka, Mari y Rei pendientes del chisme

— _Shinji... ¿Estas consciente que por órdenes de Nerv tiene que convivir con las demás pilotos de Evangelion? ¿Cierto?_ — Interroga Misato con mucha seriedad

— _Aja si ¿Y qué ocurre? _— Responde Shinji sin tener idea de la situación

— _Y dime ¿Es verdad que te la pasas junto con Catherine a todo momento inclusive en la escuela? _

— _Pues sí. Es mi mejor amiga después de todo, siempre me acompaña a donde voy_ — Vuelve a responder el caballero de Lira bastante extrañado — _¿Que tiene que ver?_

— _Tiene que ver que si le das ese tipo de trato con Catherine ¿Porque no haces lo mismo con Asuka, Mari y Rei precisamente?_ — Insiste la capitana con una mirada acusadora

— _A ver, a ver. Primero que nada llevo años conociéndola bien y ella a mí, además que hemos compartido muchas cosas_ — Contesta Shinji a defensa con señalar a su compañera mientras esta asiente muy a gusto, luego señala en donde están las demás pilotos — _En cambio a ellas apenas las conozco de hace poco y solo las veo en la durante la escuela más en el cuartel general. Por lo que no tengo un lazo emocional ni si quiera una razón para que me interese su mera existencia _

— _¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas así a la ligera? No imaginaba que fueras tan insensible_ — Intervino Asuka en plan de hacerse la victima

— _Como dije, no tengo ningún afecto hacia ti ni a las otras. Por lo que tus quejas me importan un bledo_ — Dijo Shinji con mostrarse muy indiferente

— _Shinji... Te ordeno que por favor convivas más con Asuka, Mari y Rei lo más que puedas. Y trátalas como si fueran tu familia _— Ordeno Misato con un calmado tono

— _¿¡Que!? ¿¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Misato!?_ — Exclamo Shinji totalmente incrédulo

— _Hablo muy en serio, y no lo pido como una simple orden sino para tu propio bien. No solo como piloto sino también como ser humano_ — Insinúo Misato con un tono reflexivo

— _Hay dios, esto no podía ser peor _— Dijo Shinji mientras choca su cabeza con la mesa

Caos por su parte acaricia tiernamente la cabeza de su compañero — _No te preocupes Shinji. Si tienes algún problema, te ayudare como sea posible_

A horas de la media noche en el mar a donde estaba el ángel comienza a llegar una gran flota naval con la bandera de la pentagrama satánica de insignia y entre la tripulación yacen tritones de aspecto muy humano de escamas que varían entre rojas, azules y grises, también hay unos goblins de piel verdosa que portan armas de fuego que patrullan en partes estratégicas. Que además de varios buques de guerra y un gran crucero también hay unos dragones marinos de piel gris que en su lomo tienen equipado un sistema lanza misiles teledirigidos

Dentro del crucero central en la zona de mando se yace el almirante de la flota sentado en su sofá de mando — _¿Encontraron el ángel?_

— _No almirante. Según los reportes el ángel debería de estar precisamente en esta parte del mar_ — Informo uno de los técnicos tritones mientras revisa el radar — _¿Tal vez se movió de lugar señor?_

— _Entonces sigan investigando. Avancen hasta tierra firme y destruyan cualquier obstáculo que se interponga_ — Ordena el almirante alzando su bastón metálico

Dentro de la base de Nerv, todo el personal se pone en alerta ante la llegada de los extraños visitantes

— _¿Que está pasando? ¿Se trata de un ángel? _— Pregunto Misato con mucha seriedad

— _Negativo capitán. No hay emisión de señal de patrón azul, pero emiten una anomalía que no podemos identificar _— Respondió Aoba mientras intentaba hacer unos análisis de la señal que emiten la armada demoniaca

— _Muestren una imagen en vivo_ — Ordeno el Vice comandante que al instante se muestra una captura en video — _¿Qué? ¿Una flota naval a estas horas?_

— _Contacten al líder de esa flota ahora_ — Ordeno Misato a la intriga de lo que ocurre

— _Imposible capitán. La tecnología que usan es desconocida, por lo que no podemos hacer contacto de ningún modo_ — Informa Maya al ver que la computadora responde con error de señal

— _¿Tecnología desconocida?_ — Dijo la capitana bastante extrañada mientras mira a detalle el ejército demoniaco — _¿¡Pero que rayos!? ¿Acaso esos son dragones?_

Se envían 3 helicópteros de batalla a donde está la armada demoniaca y estos al ver dichas naves inmediatamente responden con lanzar misiles a discreción, derribando en el acto los helicópteros

— _¡Lancen los misiles! ¡Ahora! _— Exclamo el Vice comandante que en las zonas montañosas cerca del mar se disparan varios misiles en dirección a la flota. Pero dichas armas explotan al hacer mero tacto a unos escudos de energía de forma circula — _¿¡Un escudo AT!?_

— _Negativo señor, no hay señal de patrón azul por lo que puede deberse al tipo de tecnología que utilizan _— Dijo el técnico Shigeru mientras teclea varios comandos

De vuelta al mar, la flota demoniaca sigue avanzando estando a casi 50 metros de llegar a tierra firme mientras siguen derribando cada helicóptero y torreta automática que estorba

— _Veo que quieren jugar con nosotros _— Comento el almirante con una mirada de malicia — _¡Abran fuego! _

Los dragones marinos empiezan a disparar rayos de energía desde sus bocas que destrozan parte de la costa y disparan otro rayo que destruyen edificios cercanos. Los demás buques disparan potentes lásers de iones que vaporizan diversas zonas hectáreas provocando graves incendios

**¡BOOOMM!**

De la nada ocurre una inmensa explosión en medio del océano que cubre toda la flota, que al desvanecerse el humo varias naves incluyendo el crucero principal siguen intactas gracias a los escudos de energía, pero algunas naves menores fueron reducidas a nada al igual que un par de dragones marinos que no estaban protegidos bajo escudos

— _¿De dónde salió esa explosión?_ — Pregunto el almirante Cthulus muy alterado — _Quiero informe de daños_

— _Almirante Cthulus la explosión atómica destruyo 3 de nuestros barcos y mato a 2 dragones marinos _— Informo uno de los tritones al hacer lecturas de radar — _No se sabe quién fue el responsable, pero se sabe que fue a causa de una presión que inestabilizó los átomos que hay alrededor de la atmosfera, que causo la explosión almirante_

— _¡Refuercen los escudos arcanos al máximo! _— Ordena Cthulus que entre los operadores jalan unas palancas hacia arriba para potenciar los escudos de energía hasta donde sea posible, que dicha orden se aplicó a todos la flota presente

**¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

Una segunda explosión ocurre y es el doble de potente que la anterior, que destruye a varios barcos y dragones marinos en el acto que incluso los escudos de algunos barcos se debilitaron quedando expuestos a cualquier tipo de ataque. Ante todo las tripulaciones de varias naves se refugian al interior de las mismas

**¡BOOOOOOOMMM!**

Tercera explosión y el triple de poderosa que la anterior pasa que destruye a gran parte de la flota demoniaca, y desintegra a todos los dragones marinos restantes sin contar que los barcos restantes tienen los escudos seriamente debilitados en especial el crucero principal

— _¡Informe de daños! _— Ordena el almirante Cthulus con la mirada agitada mientras se sujeta de su sofá de mando

— _Almirante la última explosión causó daño menores al crucero y debilito gravemente el escudo arcano y de todas las naves presentes. Posiblemente no podamos soportar una 4ta_ — Respondió uno de los oficiales goblins

— _¡Almirante acabamos de perder otro barco! _— Exclamo uno de los técnicos tritones al ver que un buque recién acaba de explotar

En uno de los barcos demoniacos restantes se ve una misteriosa sombra parada en el centro que a los pocos segundos es rodeado por toda la tripulación armada que apunta con sus rifles de plasma y demás armas

— _¿Tu quién eres?_ — Interroga un soldado goblin con apuntar con el rifle — _No nos gustan los polizontes_

La misteriosa sombra empuña ambas manos concentrando pequeñas chispas eléctricas que las alza en ambos lados y al abrirlas lanza poderosos rayos azules que electrocutan a todos quienes lo rodean hasta morir hechos polvo. Que tras eso se revela que se trata de Shinji vistiendo su nueva armadura oscura que le cubre todo el cuerpo por ocultando de forma efectiva su identidad, el casco tiene una tiara dorada de 3 picos en la frente y en los lados de la misma hay picos que simulan las alas de un murciélago más otras pequeñas alas a 2 centímetros detrás de la tiara por último detalle están los lentes oscuros del casco, las hombreras igualmente tienen adornadas alas de murciélago de notorio tamaño y también en los antebrazos de un tamaño ligeramente menor. La cintura tiene una protección en la parte frontal que cubre el abdomen más que por lados están alas de murciélago que cubren las caderas, por ultimo las botas que cubren todas las piernas completamente tienen un pico en la rodillera y un par de pequeñas alas de murciélago por los lados de las suelas de las botas

En otro barco se ve a Caos dar un súper salto para estar en donde Shinji, no sin antes hacer explotar el que estaba hace un momento — _Te vez muy genial Shinji, de verdad que Franky se lució al hacernos estas armaduras_ — Comento muy animada pese a que su voz sonaba grave en tono robótico a causa del casco

— _La verdad es que siento que parezco haber salido de Madan Senki Ryukendo o de cualquier otro Tokusatsu_ — Comento Shinji de forma humorística sonando un poco robótico por el casco y saca a blandir una espada roja que tiene por detrás en la espalda — _No creo que vaya a usar esta espada. Aunque la verdad que se ve genial_ — Con un solo movimiento de la espada dispara una ráfaga roja de energía cósmica que parte a la mitad un barco demoniaco y explota en el acto — _Retiro lo dicho_

De vuelta en el cuartel general de Nerv, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el inesperado acontecimiento de las explosiones

— _¿Han determinado la causa de ese bombardeo? _— Interroga el vice comandante muy a la expectativa

— _Lo lamento vice comandante, no tenemos lectura de la causa exacta o del responsable _— Informa Aoba al no tener lectura alguna — _El lado bueno es que esas explosiones mermaron a esa flota naval e incluso exterminaron a esas creaturas parecidas a un dragón marino_

— _Esto no tiene sentido. Primero sale un ejército naval de la nada y que ataca la ciudad para luego recibir unas explosiones provocadas por quién sabe dónde_ — Insinúo Misato sin lograr entender lo que está pasando — _¿Acaso estamos en medio de una guerra?_

Dentro del crucero principal todos los operativos muestran capturas en video de como Shinji y Caos atacan de barco en barco con exterminar a las tripulaciones de las mismas y hacerlas explotar

— _Almirante, esos humanos están acabando con nuestras fuerzas. Ni si quiera el equipo de infantería ni las torretas están logrando hacerles en frente_ — Informa un soldado goblin que acaba de entrar al centro de mando

— _Manden a varios Fusiladores a que se encarguen de ese par de humanos ¡Ahora!_ — Ordena el almirante Cthulus con mucha desesperación mientras ve como varios de sus soldados son masacrados por Shinji y Caos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

— _Entendido señor _— Asiente uno de los técnicos tritones mientras teclea una serie de comandos

En uno de los barcos demoniacos, se muestra salir por la cubierta a varios robots cuya apariencia se asemejan a un esqueleto humano, su tamaño es aproximadamente de 4 metros de largo y sus extremidades son de un delgado diseño para fácil movilidad, están equipados con grandes botas metálicas que facilitan el poder estar a pie y hacer grandes saltos de manera continua, manos exoesqueléticas contienen en cada dedo un potente cañón de plasma que cuya potencia de fuego es capaz de desintegrar todo tipo de materia existente. Y en el cráneo de aspecto humano están equipados de unos pequeños monitores infrarrojos que detectan todo tipo de movimiento y procesan en instantes a cada tipo de objetivo que fijan para eliminarlo. Ahora mismo estos robots fijan su mirada en Shinji y Caos que luchan en uno de los barcos demoniacos

— _¿Que son esas cosas? _— Pregunta Caos al momento de ver los robots y estos de manera ordenada se posicionan con poner sus manos simulando pistolas imaginarias, que al momento siguiente entre todos disparan poderosos lásers a velocidad luz que a duras penas entre los 2 guerreros logran esquivar con ir de un barco a otro

— _Ni idea, pero lo que importa será destruirlos antes que se vuelvan un problema mayor_ — Contesta Shinji que tras esquivar unos lásers contraataca con lanzar una ráfaga de energía mediante la espada que destruye a uno de esos robots y ve por detrás que es rodeado por 5 Fusiladores que cargan sus cañones listos para atacar — _Bien... es hora ¡Plasma Relámpago!_ — De su puño derecho dispara billones de rayos de luz blanca que destruye al grupo de robots sin muchos problemas — _ Vaya... Sí que es útil, aunque todavía no la perfecciono del todo_

Por parte de la doncella de Coma Berenice lanza sus cabellos hacia un robot y comienza a usarlo como bola de demolición para derribar a los demás que yacen en el barco donde está, que al terminar esquiva un láser de otro robot Fusilador y a este decide hacerlo explotar mediante Psicoquinesia apuntando el par de dedos índices — _Muy fácil_

Dentro del centro de mando uno de los operadores da el siguiente informe — _Almirante, parece que los humanos han destruido cada uno de los Fusiladores que se han enviado. Apenas tenemos como unos 50 para emergencia_

— _Tengo un plan_ — Insinúo el almirante Cthulus señalando con su bastón metálico — _Utilicemos a los últimos Fusiladores como distracción mientras evacuemos el crucero_ — Presiona un botón rojo activando el sistema de autodestrucción — _ ¡Rápido! ¡Todos a la habitación de tele transportación lo más pronto posible! _

Afuera del crucero principal llegan Shinji y Caos tras ya haber destruido todos los demás barcos demoniacos restantes dejando en el que están parados como acto final. Que en menos de un segundo son rodeados por montones de Fusiladores listos para abrir fuego

— _¡Plasma Relámpago!_ — Shinji dispara sus rayos de luz llegando a destruir a más de 10 en un parpadeo

— _¡Cabellos Dorados de la Muerte! _— Caos lanza sus cabellos a más de 15 robots y los explota al mero apretón — _¡Ha! Estas chatarras son solo basura ¡AAAHHH!_ — Sin darse cuenta un robot Fusilador le disparo a espaldas estando distraída que en ese momento varios robots inmediatamente la acribillan a lásers sin mostrar piedad alguna

— _¡Caos! _— Grito Shinji muy eufórico mientras corre a donde está su compañera — _ ¡Plasma Relámpago! _— Destruye a los robots que están cerca y con lanzar una ráfaga de su espada parte a la mitad a otro grupo que disparaba desde la derecha. Llega a cargarla entre sus brazos — _¿¡Estas bien Caos!? ¡Responde! _

**¡BOOOM!**

El crucero explota en billones de pedazos que el impacto de la explosión lanza al dúo de guerreros de Atenea a los aires. Shinji ve a su inconsciente compañera de Coma Berenice impulsándose a notoria velocidad por lo que inmediatamente se propulsa para agarrarla entre sus brazos y caen en medio del agua por lo que lleva a la playa más cercana de la ciudad para atenderla lo mejor posible

— _Por favor respóndeme _— Suplico el caballero de Lira mientras sacude a su compañera que baja la cabeza hacia los bustos para escuchar con atención los pulsos cardiacos. Acto seguido le quita el casco y él se quita el suyo para hacerle respiración de boca en boca

Poco a poco la guerrera de bronce abre los ojos sintiendo que sus labios hacen contacto con los del caballero de Lira. Que al sentir más al ver que literalmente su compañero le está haciendo respiración de boca en boca comienza ruborizarse — _¡Shinji!_

— _Dios santo Caos. No me des esos sustos, en serio que estaba preocupado_ — Insinúo el joven caballero de Lira bastante exaltado mientras abraza a la doncella de Coma Berenice — _Ese descuido pudo haberte costado la vida, se más cuidadosa por favor_

— _Gracias Shinji_ — Dijo Caos bastante sonrojada mientras abraza cariñosamente a su amigo — _Por cierto ¿Ya todo termino? _

— _Aparentemente_ — Respondió el guerrero de Lira al soltar a su amiga — _Ya no hay más de esos demonios rondando. Y tampoco me esperaba que ese crucero explotara así de repente, pueden que estuvieron muy desesperados en ganar _

— _Esta vez fue muy fácil_ — Comento Caos mientras mira la luna llena que ilumina el océano dando una hermosa vista — _Mejor dicho, demasiado fácil _

— _Si... Tal vez lo fue. Pero tampoco es excusa para descuidarse _— Dijo Shinji con una expresión seria mientras se levanta — _Vayámonos a casa a dormir _

— _¿Y porque no nos quedamos un poco más? _— Pregunto la doncella mirando con mucha atención la luna — Además que la luna está dando una hermosa vista

— _Es verdad, hace una hermosa vista. Tengo una idea_ — De un solo borrón Shinji desaparece a la vista de su camarada y en menos de un minuto vuelve vistiendo una simple ropa casual teniendo entre sus brazos su preciada Lira — _ Esto dará un mejor ambiente _— Se sienta junto a Caos y empieza a tocar una de sus tantas melodías mientras ambos ven la hermosa luna llena

— _Un día de estos te devolveré el favor _— Pensó Caos con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su fiel amigo tocar su Lira, que a su humilde opinión le da un toque muy romántico al momento

**Continuara**


End file.
